Una suplica al cielo al futuro
by Akira Tokugawa
Summary: ¿Que harias si sintieras tu vida caer?¿Si tan solo quisieras odiar?¿Salir?,¿Que harias si tu vida fuera un infierno, si tu pena fuera tan solo una más en la tierra?¿Si algun día supieras que no eres como los demás... que no estas solo?¿Que harias?
1. Chapter 1 El dolor de una vida

**Este Fan Fiction lo sacare de mis propios pensamientos y melancolías, de mis tristezas y alegrías, de lo que me gusta hacer o no, de lo que quisiera oír o decir, pero me temo mucho que este Fan Fiction llegue a ser algo verdaderamente impresionante o bueno para los lectores y les deseo suerte por que yo ya no la tendré, este cuerpo que esta aquí ya se a cansado de ver lo que los humanos pueden llegar a hacer con un planeta, lo que pueden llegar a construir tan solo para destruir la naturaleza y tanto me he cansado que puedo asegurarles que por dentro, yo… yo ya he muerto.**

**CAPITULO 1: EL DOLOR DE LA VIDA**

Un día nublado, el viento acompañaba la lluvia, y la luz ya era cubierta por la oscuridad, la luna apenas podía alumbrar a la ciudad de Tokio, nunca se habrían imaginado lo triste que es ver mi realidad, y esta realidad solo la puedo ver yo, no e conocido a nadie que me comprenda, mas sin embargo mi alma esta vacía, mi alma ya esta… esta muerta.

La vida que he tenido, me a enseñado a ver lo terrible que podemos ser los humanos, he visto como han deteriorado a la naturaleza y a la tierra entera, y también puedo asegurar que mi vida es una porquería, que no desearía que nadie tuviera. Y lo único que espero de esta vida, es mi libertad… mi libertad y la respuesta de todas las preguntas que rondan por mi cabeza, que todos lo días son recordadas por mi mente, mi mente que ya esta cansada, casada de ver, oír y hacer lo que esta mal y no lo que esta bien, lo único que agradezco de esta vida, es que he podido estudiar, con problemas pero he podido, y ese es mi boleto de salida a mi asquerosa vida.

Todo lo que he vivido me ha ensañado a alejar a las personas de mí, el sonreír y ser feliz no ha sido para mi, lo único que a sido para mi es el sufrir las 24 horas del día oyendo las tonterías que dicen en la escuela y mas que nada las de mi padre.

Mi padre, un borracho vividor, me golpea cuando le da la gana, y sin haber una verdadera razón, todo el día esta sentado con una botella de cerveza y tomando, y cuando llego, es el mismo maltrato de siempre, recordándome que mi madre era una maldita perra y se largo. ¿Qué mas podría esperar de el?

Mi madre, se fue con otro hombre dejándome sola con mi padre, aun sabiendo como era, me dejo sola, sola en este mundo.

Esa es mi vida en mi casa, y en la escuela. Por eso me e jurado que nadie me vera llorar jamás, por que yo ya llore lo que tenia que llorar. En la escuela soy una alumna aplicada, pero temida, mi actitud es seria, todos me temen, nadie se acerca, y aun así no espero que lo hagan, y nunca lo esperare.

Ahora esta lloviendo, el viento es fuerte y la lluvia lo acompaña, estoy a oscuras en mi habitación mientras mi padre toma, dormiré para el siguiente día, que no será diferente, por que es el de siempre, es como vivir un mismo día toda tu vida…

**C O N T I N U A R A. . . **


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Una vida con amigos?

**CAPITULO 2: ¿UNA VIDA CON AMIGOS?**

Ha amanecido, una chica de cabellos rubios se levanta de su cama y reacomoda su cuarto, se arregla para ir a la preparatoria y desea no ver a su padre. Gira la perilla y sale de su cuarto sin hacer ruido, la cierra tras de si y se da la vuelta, mira a su padre que esta dormido en el sillón, apestaba, realmente apestaba, es como si estuviera en la misma coladera de la ciudad, se dirigió a la puerta principal y trata de hacer lo mismo, pero esta rechina y la para rápidamente.

-¡Estupida!-Se escucha un grito

-Papá, yo solo…-Trato de excusarse la chica volteándose rápido, y para su gran sorpresa su padre solo deliro, dio un gran suspiro de alivio y salio de la casa, se dirigió directamente a la preparatoria.

Cuando llego a la preparatoria, marcho a su salon y se sentó en su butaca, era de las ultimas, estaba en 2° semestre de preparatoria y pronto saldría de su vida infernal, después de unos minutos dieron el toque de entrada y como siempre, entraban todos los alumnos murmurando cosas, después de que todos se sentaron entro el maestro, dio un saludo, puso su Maletín encima del escritorio y se recargo hacia el frente acomodando sus lentes y mirando a todos los alumnos.

-Muchachos, tenemos nuevos alumnos en el salon… Pasen por favor-Ordeno el maestro mientras que la puerta se abría y entraban 4 alumnos, 3 hombres y 1 mujer-Bien, ellos son, ¿Podrían presentarse por favor?-Pregunto el maestro

-Claro-Asintió con una sonrisa la chica peliazulada-Buenos Días, soy Pilika Usui, mucho gusto-Dijo sonriendo pero su tono de voz casi aturdía a todos.

- _Esta chica si que tiene energía, su trabajo estaría bueno para espantar a los lobos del bosque_ -Se dijo en la mente la rubia

-Yo me llamo Horo Ken Usui, soy el hermano mayor de Pilika, mucho gusto-Dijo el chico que también tenia el cabello del mismo color el la chica

- _Este idiota parece un flojo de primera, ese peinado de maceta no le queda nada bien, seguro que se casa con una florista_ -Pensó nuevamente la rubia

-Yo me llamo Len Tao-Dijo algo hostil el chico, parecía ser muy serio

- _Al menos alguien que no sonríe pero ese pico que tiene en la cabeza, si se llega a agachar puede trinchar a alguien_ -Se dijo para si misma la rubia

-…-El ultimo chico que traía unos audífonos naranjas parecía estar distraído y Horo, le dio un codazo-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunto por lo bajo

-Te tienes que presentar-Dijo Horo al mismo modo

-¿He?... ha si, yo me llamo Yoh Asakura, mucho gusto-Se presento el ultimo con una risita muy tonta.

- _ ¿Y de donde sacaron a este? _ -Se pregunto- _¿De un manicomio de retrasados mentales?_ -Lo veía de pies a cabeza- _Que tonto, se nota que es un idiota de primera_ -Se dijo para si la rubia

-Bien pueden tomar asiento-Dijo el maestro-Usui Pilika, siéntate a un lado de Kiouyama, Usui Horo Ken, tras de tu hermana, Tao Len, a tras de Kiouyama, y Asakura Yoh tu al otro lado de Kiouyama, esos serán sus asientos, el resto de clases.

- _Solo esto me faltaba, todos aun lado de mí _-Se dijo nuevamente Kiouyama

Los nuevos alumnos se dirigieron a sus asientos, se mantuvo todo en silencio, hasta que hubo la hora del receso. Kiouyama se iba a levantar, pues de seguro, los nuevos alumnos la tratarían como siempre, murmurando a sus espaldas lo que les parecía o no de ella, y eso la fastidiaba, pero no sucedió así, todo fue… diferente.

-Hola-Dijo Pilika con una sonrisa-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto

-…-Ana se quedo realmente impactada, no podía creer que ella le estuviese hablando, nadie en su vida le había hablado, y ella lo hacia, sentía desmayarse, pero no lo intento, no señor, si podía soportar los golpes de su padre, tendría que soportar este, palideció un poco, aun mas de lo blanca que era…

-¿Te sientes bien?-Pregunto Horo al tratar de tomarla del brazo pero ella se lo impido con una seña y respondió con la cabeza.

No lo podía creer, ahora se preocupaban por ella y ni siquiera la conocían, esto era realmente extraño, era un sentimiento nuevo, ¿Que hizo ella para que le hablaran, ¿Acaso cambio su semblante, ¡¿Qué es lo que hizo para que le hablaran!

- _¡Maldición que fue lo que hice mal! _ -Se grito a si misma, puso sus manos en su rostro y se recargo con los codos en la butaca.

-¿De verdad te sientes bien?-Pregunto Yoh-Por que no te vez nada bien, la verdad-Confeso

-Pareciera como si nunca hubieras hablado con nadie-Dijo Len de reojo

- _Nunca lo he hecho, bueno al menos con mi padre, pero sus platicas son golpes y gritos_ -Siento sus ojos humedecer aun con el rostro cubierto, recapacito rápidamente y se destapo la cara, dio un gran suspiro- _Desearía que no me tratara así_ -Se dijo a si misma levemente

-De verdad, ¿Te sientes bien… por que…?-Yoh fue interrumpido

-… Ya dije que estoy bien…-Dijo con voz seria y cortante

-Tranquila, solo queríamos ayudarte-Dijo Horo

-Déjala hermano-Regaño Pilika

-Pero…-Trato de hablar nuevamente Horo

-Pero nada… debe tener sus razones-Dijo Pilika cortando a su hermano-Disculpa a mi hermano, y también discúlpanos si te molestamos, pero ¿Podrías decirnos cual es tu nombre completo?-Pregunto Pilika con mucha amabilidad

-…-La rubia se le quedo viendo impresionada, no podía salir de shock, de seguro estaba soñando, tenia que despertarse, pero todo parecía tan real, después de unos minutos trato de responder hostilmente-Mi nombre es Ana Kiouyama-Dijo la rubia seria

-¿Te podríamos llamar Ana?-Pregunto Pilika con una sonrisa

-Has lo que quieras-Dijo Ana aun

-Gracias-Dijo Pilika

- _Aunque les hable seriamente no les molesta, pero que…_ -Se dijo Ana interrumpida, pero volvió a taparse la cara

-Ana, que bonito nombre-Dijo Yoh-A mi me puedes llamar Yoh o Asakura, como sea, pero prefiero por mi nombre mas que por mi apellido, siento que es muy formal

- _Genial_ -Se dijo sarcásticamente Ana aun con el rostro hundido en sus manos

-Yo también-Dijo Len serio

-Bueno a mí me dicen de cariño Horo-Dijo este con una sonrisa

-A mi llámenme Pilika-Dijo Esta

- _Estupendo, ahora querrán que vallamos brincando agarrados de la mano_ -Volvió a estar sarcásticamente consigo misma

-Parece que no te gusta hablar-Dijo Horo-Que ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones?-Pregunto Horo-Horo sarcásticamente tratando de burlarse de ella

Todos voltearon a ver a Ana que aun estaba con el rostro cubierto, Ana capto las cosas lentamente, pues no quería que sus impulsos llegaran a matar al joven de cabellos celestes y en ese momento se declaro la guerra con ese comentario, y en unos segundos, se destapo el rostro lentamente y giro de igual manera fulminando con los ojos, contesto hostilmente.

Si antes el joven de cabellos celestes estaba irónico, ahora estaba aterrorizado.

-No, pero mejor cállate si no quieres que yo te la arranque a ti… Hoto-Hoto-Dijo Ana seriamente

Todos miraron a Ana, y luego a Horo, y en unos cuantos segundos, todos estaban riéndose.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, te lo merecías hermano-Dijo Pilika

-Tonto-Len ser reía entre dientes

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja Hoto-Hoto-Yoh reía a todo lo que daba-Eso fue gracioso Ana-Dijo estirando su mano para chocarla con ella pero no vio reacción alguna, se extraño y pregunto-¿No sabes chocarlas?

-No-Dijo ella mirándolo extrañada

-Bueno ¿En que mundo vives?-Pregunto Len serio

- _En uno que no desearías conocer_ -Se dijo mas para si misma Ana

-Mira Anita se hace así, ¿Me permites tu mano?-Pregunto Yoh

-¿Para que?-Pregunto hostilmente

-Para enseñarte-Dijo Yoh

-Mira a mi no me inte…-Dijo Ana sin terminar ahora si palideció, Yoh le tomo la mano y le mostró como, lo que la dejo aun mas impactada que al principio, y cuando termino.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Pregunto Ana

-Para mostrarte como hacerlo-Dijo Yoh

-No lo vuelvas a hacer sin mi permiso-Dijo Ana seriamente

-Si Anita-Dijo Yoh como si nada

-Y no me llames así-Pidió Ana

-Pero a mi me gusta-Dijo Yoh haciendo pucheros

-Pero a mi no-Contesto Ana secamente

-Ana, en el siguiente receso ¿Podrías mostrarnos la escuela?-Pregunto Pilika con una sonrisa

- _¿De que me ven la cara?_ -Se pregunto a si misma, y no dio respuesta

-Andale ¿si, es que no se, te vez confiable-Dijo Yoh

-Pero si apenas me conocen-Dijo Ana impresionada

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-Pregunto Len serio

-Es cierto, ¿Que dices Ana?-Pregunto Horo

-Lo are-Dijo Ana resignada

-Que bien, gracias Anita-Dijo Yoh con un rostro feliz y despreocupado

Charlaron a excepción de Ana que solo lo hacia cuando le hacían una pregunta, minutos después dieron el toque de entrada y entro el maestro, dio un saludo.

-Buenos días muchachos-Dio un vistazo a todos-Parece que tenemos nuevos alumnos ¿he, ¿Me harían el favor de presentarse?-Dijo el maestro mientras sus cabellos rubios estaban un poco alborotados.

Lo muchachos se levantaron y se presentaron, al terminar de hacerlo el maestro…

-Espero estén a gusto en nuestra escuela-Dijo el maestro-Bueno empecemos con la clase…-Siguió dando su clase

Yoh se acerco un poco al oído de Ana sin que el maestro se diera cuenta y…

-¿Quién es el?-Pregunto Yoh

-Es el maestro Fausto, da la clase de Ciencias sociales, también humanidades, y es el medico de la escuela-Contesto Ana también por lo bajo, pero sin dejar su tono serio

Volvieron a sus posiciones, pasaron las horas y dio paso al segundo receso.

RIN, RIN, RIN, RIN, RIN, RIN

(Es el tibre ¬¬ o al menos lo quise aperentar)

- ! Que bien ¡-Dijo Yoh con un gran bostezo

-No entiendo ¿Por que te alegras?-Dijo Ana con un tono muy serio y soltándolo a ver de reojo

-Esa es una pregunta muy tonta Ana-Dijo Horo-Horo levantándose de su asiento

-¬.¬ A ti no te pregunte nada-Dijo Ana en un tono muy hostil

Horo-Horo se vio desplazado por la sociedad, haciendo circulitos en el suelo.

-Eso es por que nos gusta estar platicando que estudiando-Dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa

-No se a que le vez estar flojeando todo el tiempo-Dijo Ana

-No te amargues mas matada-Dijo Horo-Horo dando una palmada al hombro de Ana y dejándola ahí un rato, Ana la quito rápidamente

-No vuelvas a tocarme-Dijo Ana seria

-Amargada-Dijo Horo-Horo en voz queda pero al parecer una persona en "especial" si la había escuchado

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto Ana con gran enfado

-Nada-Dijo Horo-Horo con timidez, agitando rápidamente las manos para que lo perdonara

-Más te vale-Dijo Ana cerrando su puño

Yoh se levanto al igual que los demás y Ana se quedo sentada mientras guardaba su cuaderno con lentitud. Ya los chicos estaban por salir del salón pero Yoh los detuvo.

-Esperen, Ana hace falta-Dijo Yoh

-Que lenta es-Dijo Horo-Horo-Tengo hambre vamos a comer

-Esperate Hermano-Pidió Pilika

-Y ¿Por que tendría que hacerlo?-Pregunto Horo tratando de pasarse de listo

Ana apenas pasaba la puerta topándose con Yoh.

-Vamos, Anita-Dijo Yoh amablemente y con una sonrisa linda

-Ya te dije que no me llamaras así-Su voz parecía fastidiada, en ese momento escucho a Pilika discutir con su hermano.

-Por que Ana es la que nos va a mostrar la escuela y por eso la tenemos que esperar...-Dijo la peliazulada al ser interrumpida por Ana

-... Además ella es tu hermana menor y piensa mejor que tú...-La chica había pasado por un lado del Ainu como si nada...

-Y yo soy su hermano mayor y por ello yo are lo que yo quiera-Reprocho Horo-Horo

-Tú no haces nada-Su voz seria hizo que el chico se paralizara

-Ja´ te callaron hermano-Apunto Pilika sonriente, se apuro a seguir a Ana quien ya estaba lo suficiente lejos de ahí-Gracias...-Alcanzo a decir-... Mi hermano siempre se pasa de listo conmigo y es la primera vez que lo veo callado...

-Se nota-Paro de caminar Ana-Esos tontos ya están demasiado lentos, apúralos si no quieres que los deje...

-Te callo una mujer-Dijo Len en un tono burlón-... Eres un idiota

-Gracias por tu apoyo-Horo-Horo estaba sentido

-Anita sabe como defenderse...-Observo en donde estaban Pilika y Ana

_-¡Hey apúrense o si no los dejaremos!_-Grito a lo lejos Pilika

-Vamos-Dijo Yoh caminado un poco más rápido

-Si-Dijo Len

-Claro-Agrego un aburrido Horo

-Vamos Hoto-Hoto o la comida puede acabarse-Dijo Len

-¡. Comida!-el ainu corrió al oír esa palabra

Cuando la rubia mostró donde estaba cada lugar y sobre todo la cooperativa, se sentaron en una mesa, esta vez a platica.

-Eres buena para dirigir-Dijo Pilika tocando una collar delgado que tenia en el cuello al parecer era de oro

-Gracias-Su tono serio no cambiaba-Parece que ese collar es muy valioso... ¬¬

-Lo es-Horo tenia comida en la boca

-No hables con la boca llena-Regaño Pilika y luego se dirigió hacia Ana-Si, es muy valioso, nuestros padres nos lo dieron antes de morir, y desde ese entonces trabajamos duro para salir adelante...-Explico Pilika observándola tristemente

-Lo siento-Ana lamentaba haber abierto una herida grande

-No hay problema, eso siempre lo recordamos Horo-Horo y yo-Dijo la chica sin darle importancia

-En mi familia nunca me dieron afecto...-Comento Len serio-... Me tratan como si fuera un objeto, la única que se preocupa por mi es mi hermana, fue la única quien me apoyo, me hacían hacer entrenamientos para no se que... me canse de eso y me puse a estudiar, quiero hacer lo que yo quiera sin que nadie me diga que hacer...-Dijo este en un tono bajo

-Pues yo no me quedo atrás...-Dijo Yoh con un tono triste pero su rostro quedo con su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba como siempre-... estos audífonos me los dio mi madre cuando estaba agonizando y la vi morir, desde pequeño fui alejado de la sociedad, ya que la reputación de mi familia es mala y mi vida siempre fue estar solo, pero a pesar de ello no me aflijo-Acariciaba sus audífonos

Ana observaba a todos, aquellos jóvenes tenían vidas tristes pero ella tenia no solo tenia una triste, si no que todo lo que vivía era una tortura, y esa se representaba con su padre, quien siempre la maltrataba por pequeñeces, ella tenia que trabajar y estudiar para poder seguir en la escuela y con el sueldo de su trabajo tenia que dar a la casa y alimentar a su padre, quien gastaba el dinero en pura cerveza. Todos observaron a Ana, esperando que dijera algo, no sabia que hacer, a pesar de que ellos le hubiesen contando todo aquello, ella no se rebajaría a decirles lo suyo para que sintieran lastima... en eso dieron el toque para entrar a clases...

-Creo que es hora de irnos-Se levanto rápidamente la rubia sin cambiar su semblante, pero la peliazulada se dio cuenta

-Pero...-Dijo Horo tratando de detenerla

-... No queremos llegar tarde a una clase cuando acabamos de entrar, ¿Verdad?-

Pregunto Pilika-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ana-Miro a los ojos a la rubia dedicándole una sonrisa

-Es cierto-Dijo Yoh levantándose de la silla-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Anita y Pilika-Acertó a decir-Vamonos chicos

Len no dijo nada y se levanto, los observo detenidamente, después de todo eso ya se había dado cuenta, Pilika ayudo a Ana, al parecer ya se entendía bien.

-Hermano no te quedes atrás, vamos-Le hablo su hermana, ¿Por que se sentía culpable, algo había en esa chica que no quería decir, pero tampoco la obligaría a decirlo, no era nadie para exigírselo.

Y así pasaron las clases, cuando llego la hora de irse, hubo una pequeña reunión a fuera de la puerta de la escuela.

-Bueno, mañana nos vemos-Dijo Pilika

-Iré con ustedes, mi departamento queda en aquella dirección-Len apunto hacia donde se dirigirían los hermanos

-Si-Dijo Pilika amablemente

-Mañana nos vemos-Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa

-Nos vemos-Dijo Horo-Horo quien se iba con su hermana y el chino, cuando desaparecieron sus cuerpos por lo lejos que se encontraban, y así se quedaron solos Yoh y Ana.

-¿No vas a ir a tu casa? ¬¬-Pregunto Ana

-No-Dijo Yoh -Voy ha llegar más tarde, no quiero estar escuchando a mi abuela, a parte tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas-Pauso-¿No quieres tomar un café?-Pregunto

-Ahora no puedo, tengo que ir a trabajar-Dijo Ana

-¿Trabajas?-Pregunto impresionado

-Si-Afirmo hostil

-Vaya, ¿Y en que trabajas?-Pregunto interesado

-¬.¬ Exactamente en una cafetería-La chica cambio su semblante a uno un poco más tranquilo pero solo observaba hacia delante, observando el atardecer

-Iré contigo- Yoh la miro

-¡¿Qué tu que!-Ana estaba aterrorizada, nunca había tenido a alguien tanto tiempo a su lado, ¡Y mucho menos a un chico, al menos unos como de esa categoría, ustedes saben uno de apariencia... ¿Estúpida, pero linda

-Iré contigo-Repitió el al ver el rostro de la chica-No te preocupes, no te pasara nada, solo te acompañare al centro y yo seguiré mi camino

-Eso esta mejor-Ana estaba mas tranquila

-Cuando estábamos en el receso, cuando estábamos en la mesa, no quisiste decir nada-Dijo Yoh-Lo note en tu rostro

-¿Acaso cambien mis semblante?-Pregunto Ana cabizbaja

-No, pero yo pude notarlo-Yoh estaba mirando hacia el cielo

-¿Pudiste notarlo, eso si que es extraño-Dijo Ana

-¿Extraño, yo no le veo lo extraño-Dijo Yoh

-Desde pequeña nadie se me acercaba, siempre estuve sola-Dijo Ana

-¿Y tus padres?-Pregunto un Yoh extrañado

-No se porque te estoy diciendo esto, pero te contare...-Pauso y luego dio un largo suspiro-... Cuando yo era pequeña, mi madre se fue con otro hombre, dejándome con mi padre, mi padre es un borracho vividor y con mi sueldo tengo que dar para la casa, para mi cosas personales y para las cervezas de mi padre...-Dijo Ana mirando ahora el suelo, su rostro había cambiado súbitamente a uno triste, dejando a Yoh de la misma forma

-Perdón –Dijo Yoh-Vez, eres una persona muy valiosa, eres trabajadora, responsable y bonita-Con ese comentario hizo que la chica se sonrojara

-Prométeme algo-Dijo la chica aun observando el suelo

-¿De que se trata?-Pregunto atento a lo que dijera

-Prométeme...-Repitió-... que todo lo que te conté, no se lo dirás a nadie ¿Entendido?-Pregunto

-¿Por qué lo ocultas?-Pregunto

-No quiero la compasión de nadie, ni la tuya, no quiero depender de nadie-Su voz cortante se volvía rencor-Desde que entre a la escuela, nadie me dirige la palabra, mi comportamiento serio no le agrada a nadie, y por eso se alejan entre otras cosas, por eso no necesito la compasión de nadie-Dijo Ana levantando la mirada hacia enfrente observando el atardecer nuevamente

-Entiendo-Dijo Yoh

-¿Entonces me lo prometes?-Pregunto observándolo

-Claro, si así lo deseas, por mi no hay problema-No le dio mucha importancia-Pero aun así no deberías guardar rencor-Dijo Yoh

-¿Cómo que no?-Pregunto impresionada-Si ni siquiera te he contado la peor parte

-Aun así, Anita-El chico puso sus brazos en su nuca-Probablemente tu padre ha estado muy triste y...

-... ¡¿Y por eso me golpea! Cuando llego a la casa, siempre es lo mismo, por pequeñeces me golpea y no solo eso, ha veces no puedo dormir en toda la noche, por que...-Pauso

-¿Por que?-Pregunto tratando de saber lo demás

-Bueno eso no importa... pero de todas maneras no debería de golpearme, es un idiota, mi única salida a todo esto es salir de la preparatoria y conseguir un buen trabajo para largarme de mi casa y hacer una nueva vida... rehacer mi segunda vida-Repitió Ana

-Parece que no servirá de nada si insisto a que me digas lo que te falto decirme, ¿No es así?-Pregunto

-Exacto y si llegas a molestarme con eso, te juro que te golpeare-Amenazo Ana

-Correcto ya entendí, de todas maneras ya tienes a un amigo-Dijo Yoh-Cuando necesites algo, yo estaré como primer candidato, ¿De acuerdo?-Pregunto

-¿Por que te empeñas en ayudarme?-Pregunto extrañada

-Por si no lo recuerdas, yo también estuve alejado de las personas, tan alejado que tuve que vivir solo, bueno a excepción de mis abuelos y mi padre y otras cosas, pero aun así no guardo rencor a nadie-Yoh seguía caminando con sus ojos cerrados, mientras era observado por los ojos negros de la rubia

-Tu presencia es tranquila-Comento Ana

-OK-Dijo Yoh-¿Entonces voy ha ser el primer candidato si necesitas algo?-Pregunto ahora mirando a los ojos a la chica

-Aun no lo se-Dijo Ana indecisa

-Bueno de todos modos esperare un si de tu parte mañana-Dijo Yoh

-¡¿Que!-Pregunto exaltada

-No me daré por vencido hasta que me digas que seré yo el primer candidato-Siguió caminando tratando de convencerla

-(Suspiro profundamente cerrando sus ojos)... De acuerdo-Dijo derrotada

-¿De verdad?-Pregunto Yoh

-Si-Dijo Ana-... Pero lo hago para que ya no me estés molestando, ¿Entiendes, no es por otra cosa-Confirmo

-Claro-Dijo Yoh alegre-Como tú digas

-No entiendo por que te pones feliz-Dijo Ana extrañada

-Es que nunca había tenido a una amiga tan bonita he inteligente como vos-Dijo Yoh haciendo que la chica se apenara y guardara silencio-Bueno...-Dio un gran suspiro-... ¿Mañana trabajas?-Pregunto

-No... Espera ¿Para que quieres saberlo?-Pregunto ¬¬

- ¿Mañana, después de salir de la escuela quieres ir a tomar algo?-Pregunto

-No lo se-Dijo indecisa

-Por favor-Pidió-Ayúdame a no llegar temprano a la casa-Volvió a suplicar

-Tú que tienes a tu familia, creo que deberías pasarla más tiempo con ellos-Dijo Ana

-Es que la verdad, mi abuela se la pasa mandándome, gritándome y regañándome, mi abuelo hace lo mismo y mi padre siempre esta callado y serio... bueno el algunas ocasiones-Corrigió Yoh

-No le veo lo malo-Dijo Ana

-Tu no pero yo si-Dio una carcajada el chico

-¬.¬ No se a que viene esa risa-Ana lo miraba de reojo

-Bueno este bien lo siento-Dijo Yoh tratando de calmarse

-Hazlo rápido ¬.¬ -Ana se estaba cansando de su risita

-¿Entonces iras conmigo?-Pregunto

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, iré contigo-Ana acepto de mala gana

-Gracias-Dijo Yoh

-De nada-La rubia contesto

Llegaron al centro y se detuvieron en una esquina.

-Entonces mañana nos vemos... Anita-Dijo Yoh

-Si... mañana nos vemos-Repitió Ana

-Bueno, hasta mañana Anita-Yoh la observo y rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla, después se fue corriendo hacia la otra calle y le grito-¡Que no se te olvide!-

Y se fue corriendo (Cuando se fue)

Ana se quedo impactada, el le había dado un beso el la mejilla y ella no hizo nada, lógicamente ella se refería a golpearlo, pero a pesar de todo le fue agradable, por primera vez alguien le daba cumplidos y la despedía como a ninguna, toco su mejilla aun sin entenderlo y después se fue caminando confundida a su trabajo, después de una labor grande en la cafetería, se fue a su casa y antes de entrar a ella, se detuvo pensando en lo que le dijo su nuevo amigo... espera, ¿Dijo su nuevo amigo, bueno eso ya no interesa.

_No deberías de guardar rencor..._ Suspiro como siempre y se adentro a su casa, abrió la puerta y entro cuidadosamente, su padre ya no estaba en el sillón, comenzó a caminar observando todo.

-¡Ya llegue!-Dijo con un tono de voz tímido

-Y crees que no me he dado cuenta-Dijo seriamente un hombre recargando en una puerta al parecer de la cocina

-Mañana me quedare más tiempo en la escuela, llegare más tarde-Dijo caminando

-Por mi puedes quedarte en la calle con tal de que me traigas dinero-La voz del hombre era cortante

-Buenas noches, padre, me iré a dormir-Dijo la chica

Hizo una reverencia tratando de evitar su mal comportamiento, se dirigió a su cuarto, cuando entro a el puso seguro y dejo sus cosas en su lugar, su habitación estaba limpia y tenia un olor a flores he incienso, después se preparo para dormir y se acostó, esperando un nuevo día...

C O N T I N U A R A. . .


	3. Chapter 3 Lo que un besito provoca

¡¡¡Hola!... Muchas a aquellos que leen este fan Fic n.n de verdad se los agradezco mucho. Son mi fuente de inspiración… o.o Solo un aviso… n.n los agradecimientos los dejo al final… n.n bueno sigamos con el fan Fic n.n….

…¡¡¡¡DISFRUTENLO!...

CAPITULO 3: LO QUE UN BESITO PROBOCA 

... ... ... (Al día siguiente)... ... ...

Era estupendo, había llegado a la escuela y esperaba a sus amigos en compañía de su hermano.

-¡Estoy muy feliz hermano!-Su voz no se comparaba con otra

-Se nota Pilika-La voz grave de un chico de cabello celeste se hizo notar

La menor de los Usui se recargo en su mesa banco haciendo que su falsa se subiera levemente, pero haciendo mostrar sus piernas blancas.

-Me acuerdo que antes no conseguíamos amigos y ahora en el primer día nos hicimos de varios-Dijo mirando sus pies moviéndolos-Me da gusto que estemos con amigos

-¿Amigos como esa amargada me hacen acordarme de mi perro?-Pregunto un Horo-Horo bastante ofendido.

-¡Hermano cállate, además tu no tienes ningún perro-Su voz estaba fastidiada

-¿La odias solo por que te dijo Hoto-Hoto?-Pregunto una seria pero profunda voz, llegaba con sus brazos cruzados pero mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa, aquel comentaría había herido el ego de Horo

-¡Cállate!-Exigió Horo con un grito

-Buenos días, Len-Dijo Pilika alzando su rostro, observando el de él, y él observando el de ella, el rostro del chico estaba perdido en los ojos de la joven, cosa que le extraño.

Len observo la posición de la chica, el cabello celeste de ella era largo y brillaba, su camisa blanca se ajustaba muy poco a su cuerpo, dejándolo embobado con sus encantos, pues su blusa estaba desabrochada de la parte de arriba dejando ver apenas su pecho, su falda verde era corta, pero su posición era tentadora, ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué pensaba en eso? El no era de los que pensaba ¡Semejantes cosas!

-Que bueno que llegaste-La sonrisa de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿A si?-Pregunto extrañado observando el rostro de la chica

-Claro-Se levanto bruscamente haciendo que su cabellera también se moviera de la misma forma, después de estar parada puso su mano en su cadera-Nada más falta Yoh y Ana-Su voz era cálida-Déjame ayudarte-Se puso atrás del chino sin que el lo notara, y le trataba de quitar la mochila

-Espera...-Dijo Len pero no fue escuchado, la chica ya le había quitado la mochila y la había dejado en su asiento.

-No seas tan amable con el, Pilika... a ver ¿Por qué no lo eres conmigo?-Pregunto Horo-Horo indignado, estaba sentado en su butaca

-Por que tu eres muy malo conmigo hermano y además tu tampoco has sido amable conmigo desde que llegamos aquí-Se acerco a el-Pero aun así te quiero hermano-Lo abrazo por la espalda, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, sonriendo como siempre, mientras su querido hermano le sonreía también.

-Yo también-Dijo Horo-Horo con un gesto de gracia

El chino observaba a la menor de los Usui. Por un momento sintió envidia por no estar en la situación de Horo-Horo... espera, ¿Pero que estaba pensando, el no conocía a la chica, a penas supo de ella ayer y de su hermano; pero esa forma de ser era parecida a la de su hermana mayor, Jun, quien lo trataba igual, pero el no decía nada ya que no estaba acostumbrado, aun así la quería como un verdadero hermano aunque no lo demostrara, y el comportamiento de aquella chica le atraía ya que siempre quiso tener a alguien especial como lo demostraba ser ella.

-¿Te sucede algo Len?-Pregunto Pilika al verlo así, puso su mano en la frente del chico

-No me sucede nada-Dijo Len tomando Rápidamente la muñeca de Pilika y la mantuvo al nivel de su pecho, la observo a los ojos

-Yo...-Alcanzo a decir Pilika observándolo a los ojos

Ese chico le agradaba, ¿O le gustaba, ¿Pero que disparates decía, lo más seguro es que el comportamiento serio de ese joven... Esa mirada… se le hacia algo parecida a la de… ¡No!... No se permitiría recordarlo… nunca lo recordaría a él… Jamás reconocería que estuvo equivocada… Jamás… a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Yo... lo ciento no quise hacerte sentir incomodo-Explico Pilika aun mirándolo a los ojos. Aun pérdida en aquellos ojos dorados.

-No hay... problema-Soltó levemente la mano de la chica, casi no queriendo y...

- - - - - - - - -

En la entrada de la escuela caminaba sin ninguna preocupación una joven rubia, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto… se encuentra con quien menos se quería encontrar. Ese chico que le había dado un día anterior un beso en la mejilla, en pocas palabras su primer beso... en la mejilla... ¡Genial, ¿Por qué se sentía así, estupendo, de seguro su mente mutaba por un simple beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Anita-Se escucho por parte de un castaño quien la saludaba con la mano izquierda mientras que en la derecha cargaba su mochila.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así-Contesto seria sin voltear a ver a los ojos al chico.

-¿Te enojaste conmigo Anita?-Pregunto un poco triste y confundido.

-Un poco-Exclamo Ana siguiendo su camino… _¡Espera! ¿Cómo que un poco, realmente estoy enojada_…

-¿Un poco?-Volvió a repetir extrañado, algo le intereso de esa respuesta y fue así como la siguió para ver que sucedía

-¡Si estoy enojada!-Recalco corrigiéndose pero no se volteo ni un poco a mirarlo-Por que yo nunca te di permiso de que me dieras ese beso, eres un idio... idio… idio…-_¿Por qué no puedo decírselo? ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto trabajo?_ Se espetaba a si misma por no poder decirlo y opto por decir algo más censillo

-¿Que?-No entendía lo que la chica le quería decir. La escuchaba y no lo negaba pero esa forma de hablar era un poco... ¿Extraña?... ese tono de voz era de reproche y no frió…

-Bueno eso no interesa...-Se giró hacia el bruscamente, observando los ojos tranquilos del castaño-... No tienes derecho a hacer eso sin mi permiso-Atento volviendo a tomar su camino.

-Pero solo fue una despedida, eso se hace siempre-Espeto siguiéndola-No veo por que tenia que pedir permiso-Recalco.

-Pues conmigo tendrás que tomarte esas molestias-Entro a los pasillos de la escuela moviendo sus brazos rápidamente.

Se siguieron unos tantos minutos caminando. Hasta que…

-Te pido disculpas Anita-Le tomo de la mano para detenerla y la giro con un movimiento suave para que lo mirara a los ojos. Se perdió en los de ella, los cuales se encontraban impresionados, pero eso solo logro ponerse nervioso-Te pido disculpas... y me tomare las molestias-Sonrió tranquilamente.

Ana lo observo a los ojos, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en seguir con su "Amistad"? ¿Qué veía en ella para que la tratara así? Se maldecía a si misma. ¿Por qué su cuerpo sentía otra sensación diferente al estar cerca de el? ¡Era absurdo! ¿Acaso era los síntomas del amor?... ¡Patrañas, apenas lo había conocido ayer y esas tonterías "Del amor a primera vista" nunca sucedían, era un mito social que se divulgaba engañando a los demás "Tontos" que lo creían. (u.u Discúlpenme si es que ustedes lo creen… o.o ¡Perdón! . T.T)

-Anita... ¿Me perdonas?-Pregunto el castaño al no recibir respuesta alguna.

-...-No contesto, aun no sabia como reaccionar, observo su mano que era sostenida por la de el, a comparación de la de ella era un poco más grande, su plan marchaba como lo pensaba... Espera, ¿Su plan, sonaba extraño en su cabeza pero solo para ella existía un significado, y era solamente el de quitarlo de enfrente de ella

-¿Anita?-Pregunto extrañado al obtener tanto silencio.

Se soltó bruscamente de el y siguió caminando.

-¡Anita!-Grito Yoh siguiéndola nuevamente-¡Te estoy hablando...!-Espeto

-Eso es a lo que me refiero-Ana seguía caminando rápidamente mientras acomodaba de mejor manera su mochila.

Por su parte Yoh se puso a pensar en como hacer para que lo escuchara, observo el largo pasillo, la chica no sabia ni a donde se dirigía, o eso era lo que el pensaba, estaba a punto de pasar por el salón de deportes que ahora estaba vació, la tomo del brazo moderando su fuerza y la introdujo sin problema a el, cerrando la puerta con rapidez.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?... suéltame-Exigió jalándose de la mano de el

-Discúlpame-Pidió Yoh soltándose al ver su mano sujetándola

-...-Se observo a si misma, arreglándose el uniforme y el cabello-Eso es a lo que me refiero... ¡Te tomas demasiadas libertades conmigo!

-Por esa razón te estoy pidiendo disculpas-Explico inocentemente.

La rubia lo observo detenidamente con su rostro enfadado, después de estarlo viendo, hizo un gesto de molestia y se dirigió a la puerta para tratar de escapar nuevamente.

Al verla tan enfadada y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir, la tomo nuevamente del brazo y la recargo en la pared acorralándola con su cuerpo.

-No me lo tomes a mal, Anita, pero solo pretendo pedirte disculpas, es lo único que quiero hacer, pero tú no me tomas en cuenta, por eso tome estas medidas-Explicaba Yoh nerviosamente.

-...-Ana no sabia ni que decir, ni que hacer, se sentía extraño tenerlo casi completamente encima-... Quítate...-Espeto levemente

-No hasta que me escuches y trates de salir corriendo como una cobarde-Dijo Yoh

-¡No soy ninguna cobarde!-Grito ante tal atrevimiento

-¡Pero te estas comportando como una!-Opino Yoh

-¿Tu quien eres para decirme esas cosas, te exijo que te quites y me dejes ¡En paz!-Estaba demasiado enfadada… ese atrevimiento, ya era suficiente, demasiadas libertades y ella no le hacia nada, tendría que comenzar a entrenarlo.

-¿Me disculpas Anita?-Pregunto acercándose a ella peligrosamente-Y te juro que me quito-Su voz estaba cambiando a una ronca

-Déjame... en paz-Ya no podía gritar estaba perdida en los ojos del chico

-Ya te dije-Yoh se acercaba poco a poco, cada vez más y más-Debo aclarar que te vez hermosa aun estando enfadada.

-...-Era la primera vez que se sentía indefensa ante un chico, era la primera vez que se sentía tan atraída por alguien que no conocía, era la primera vez que alguien trataba de seguirle la contraria. Hasta ya podía sentir el aliento cálido de Yoh…

-Si te perdono... tú-Ana tenia sus ojos fijados en el

-Yo me quitare... lo prometo-Murmuro por lo bajo

-Pues ya quítate o si no gritare-Amenazo Ana

-¿Entonces ya me perdonaste?-Pregunto él aun sin quitarse.

-Piensa lo que quieras-Exclamo observando hacia otro lado.

-Necesito oírlo, o podría caer en tu trampa-Explico Yoh

_Parece tonto, pero de tonto no tiene nada_ pensaba la chica rubia, no quería rebajarse a decírselo, pero si no lo hacia el no se alejaría, ¿Tenia acaso que rebajarse a ese nivel, no es que se sintiera la gran cosa, pero nunca había dicho eso.

-Solo dilo-Pidió Yoh aun más cerca de su boca

Hasta ahora, podía ver que el era guapo, lindo, pero más que nada... ¡Un pervertido, ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer semejante cosa! Y ella descontrolada no podía hacer nada. Ya sentía cerca el cuerpo del chico y sus brazos le proporcionaban cierta fuerza que bien sabia no era la única que tenia.

-Yo te perdono-Dijo Ana rápidamente

-Entonces...-Yoh se alejo como si nada-... esto es todo por hoy-Dijo Yoh recogiendo su mochila

-¿Por hoy?-Pregunto extrañada al verlo alejarse, lo analizo lentamente todo...-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

-Lo más lógico-Dijo Yoh

-¡Eres un maldito pervertido!-Le espeto con un gran grito mientras intentaba golpearlo pero el esquivo todos.

-¡No, eso no!-Grito Yoh tratando de calmarla-Me refiero a que ya no estés enojada conmigo

-Más te vale ¬.¬-Amenazo alejándose de él.

-¿Pues en que estabas pensando?-Pregunto ¬.¬

-Yo en nada-Contesto Ana saliendo del salón de deportes.

-¿Segura?-Pregunto Yoh siguiéndola mientras dejaba que por si sola la puerta del salón se cerrara.

-Si, y deja de seguirme-Dijo Ana

-Pues yo voy a donde tú vas...-Explico Yoh

-Mira lo que pretendas...-Ana se había girado por segunda vez hacia él para dejarle bien en claro las cosas, sin embargo el le gano.

-... Yo me refiero al salón-Agrego Yoh como si nada.

-¡Ash!-el gesto fue de un gran fastidio-¡Déjame en paz!

-No puedo-Yoh seguía caminando y se detuvo al ver que ella también lo hacia y por tercera vez ella se giraba para mirarlo.

-Necesito que me lo expliques, ¿Por qué no puedes?-Pregunto la rubia en un gesto de por fin, enojo.

-Por que quedaste ir conmigo al centro-Explico Yoh

-Ha... Eso-Dijo Ana su rostro mostraba aburrimiento

-Si, eso-Yoh lo aclaro

-Ya te dije que si voy a ir-Aclaro del mismo modo

-Entonces déjame seguirte-Pidió Yoh

-Eres... eres... eres...-Estaba enojada, enfadada, fastidiada, aunque todos dijeran lo mismo se sentía así-¡Vas a parecer mi sombra!

-No pretendo serlo-Exclamo levantando sus hombros y luego dejándolos caer.

-¡Vamonos de aquí, ¿Quieres!-Pregunto aceptando para que la dejase de molestar y comenzó un nuevo recorrido.

-Claro Anita-Sonrió siguiéndola.

-Y deja de decirme así, ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?-Pregunto moviendo la cabeza en son de desaprobación.

-non Todo el tiempo-Aun sonreía

-Deja de sonreír así, que me das escalofríos-Exigió Ana

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto-Es mi sonrisa T.T-Hizo un puchero

-Mira... te voy a decir algo, y te lo aclaro desde ahora ¿Entendido?...-Pauso recibiendo por parte del chico un si-… Si tu cambias mi persona, yo cambiare la tuya... ahora deja de sonreír así, ¿Quieres?

-T.T Pero no mi sonrisa T.T-Pidió Yoh-Ni mi música, ni... (Siguió hablando)

-De una buena vez dime que debo hacerte cambiar ¬.¬-Ana esta fastidiada de no escucharlo callar.

-Pues veras, soy muy flojo-Explico un Yoh pensativo

-¿Flojo?-Pregunto sarcástica-Eso ya se nota...

-Oye

-Es la verdad-Comento Ana

-. Me gusta tu forma de ser Anita-Dijo Yoh

-Deja de molestar ¬¬

-Es la verdad-Opino

Ya estaban llegando a su salón y cuando entraron, observaron a Len y Pilika, parados, el chico sostenía la mano de la chica mientras se mantenían mirándose a los ojos de una manera extraña, y cuando los dos se acercaron lo suficiente.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? ¬.¬-Pregunto Ana seriamente.

-Buenos días o-Saludo Yoh

-¡Yoh, Ana!... Que bueno que llegaron-Saludo enérgicamente la peli-azul mientras se soltándose delicadamente de la mano de Len, y se dirigía a ellos.

-¿A si? –Pregunto Ana un tanto desconfiada.

-Si . UU-Respondió Pilika

-¿Y se podría saber por que?-Pregunto la rubia.

-Los estábamos esperando-Contesto Pilika mientras sonreía, implorando por dentro que dejase de preguntar.

-¿Estábamos?-Pregunto Horo-Horo de mala gana

-Si hermano, ESTÁBAMOS

-No te preocupes Pilika, entendí la indirecta, tú tampoco te preocupes Horo-Horo, no esperaba verte después de haberte lastimado tan fuerte ayer-Exclamo Ana sentándose delicadamente en su banca.

-Amargada ¬¬

-Hoto-Hoto ¬.¬

-Matadita ¬¬

-Masetin ¬-¬

-Te vas a quedar viuda

-Y tu sin plantas ¬¬

-Vivirás sola ¬¬

-Yo viviré sola pero rica $$ y tú acompañado pero pobre

-Malvada

-Bebe

-¡Ya basta hermano!-Regaño Pilika

-Si... ya basta tonto ¬ u ¬-Dijo Ana

-Ella empezó-Horo-Horo hacia pucheros

-Al bebe no le han dado su biberón, ¿Verdad mamá Pilika?-Pregunto ¬ U ¬

-Ya paréenle que ahí viene el maestro-Pidió Yoh dirigiéndose como un rayo a su asiento.

Así todos se fueron a sus lugares he iniciaron las clases.

-Buenos días muchachos (Omitido) (¬.¬ No pienso poner todas esas cosas de las clases) después de unas horas de "Aburrimiento", como lo llama nuestro amigo Yoh tuvieron receso.

-¡Genial!-Grito Yoh

-¿Genial?-Pregunto Ana

-Después de esta clase ¿Que nos toca?-Pregunto Pilika levantándose de su butaca

-Educación Física-Dijo Len

-Perfecto-Pilika sonreía como siempre

-Esa clase me gusta-Dijo Ana seria

-¿A si?-Pregunto sarcástico Horo-Horo-Pues será la única ¬¬

-Pues tan siquiera no me fregaron antes de nacer con un nombre tan ridículo-Se defendió Ana

-Malvada ¬¬

-Estúpido ¬¬

-¡Oye! Yo no te insulte-Horo-Horo hacia un puchero

-Pues acostúmbrate-Agrego levantándose de su asiento

-Cada vez que conozco más a las mujeres amo más perro-Murmuro el Ainu.

-¿Dijiste algo Hoto-Horo? ¬.¬-Pregunto Ana seriamente fría. (n.n cosa que asusto a Horo-Horo)

-No nada u

-Más te vale-Amenazo la rubia.

-Claro Amargadita... perdón quise decir Ana-Dijo el peli-azul

-Estoy a punto de sacar mi puño-Dijo Ana

-ñ.ñ No va ha ser necesario, mejor vamonos-Pidió Yoh

-Te salvo Yoh, pero la próxima vez... me las pagas-Le murmuro Ana al oído del Ainu solo para que el lo escuchara y se alejo con los demás después de hacerlo.

-¡Genial! me he encontrado con una mafiosa que dice ser mi amiga ¬.¬… -.-… n.n… 0 ¡Mejor me voy a comer!-Y se fue con los demás enfadado

Estando todos en la mesa, comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que mejor sabes hacer en deportes, Ana?-Pregunto Pilika estando sentada al lado derecho de ella.

-Pues se hacer de todo, pero me gusta mucho la gimnasia y el atletismo-Dijo Ana

-¡Vaya, yo también-Exclamo una emocionada Pilika.

-¿Y a ustedes que deporte les gusta?-Pregunto Ana

-A mi fútbol, pero también se jugar los demás-Explico Yoh

-Yo también-Contesto Len

-¿Y son buenos?-Pregunto Pilika

-No sabría decirte-Len estaba serio como siempre

-¿Y tu Yoh?-Pregunto Ana

-Pues yo tampoco-Aclaro Yoh

-¿Como dicen eso si les gusta?-Pregunto Pilika

-¬.¬ Lo mismo digo-Ana ponía sus ojos de detective

-Es que no sabemos-El castaño se ponía nervioso

-Maldición ahí viene la "Maceta con patas"-Exclamo Ana fijando su mirada en la lejanía de una manada de alumnos que se aplastaban por comida.

-Y con su ración de comida-Agrego Len del mismo modo.

-Es un barril sin fondo , come y come y no engorda…-Exclamo Yoh

-Que me pase su receta ¬-¬-La rubia lo observaba

Termino el receso y se separaron, chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos, solo faltaba que estuvieran todos en la cancha.

… … … … … … … … …

Ya todos los alumnos se habían reunido, las mujeres usaban un short corto color rojo, y una camisa polo blanco, con tenis blancos, y los chicos un pans azul marino con una playera polo blanco.

No podía creer lo que veía, la rubia a quien seguía estaba completamente… no sabia como decirlo, era algo fácil pero complicado, sus piernas blancas estaban descubiertas y el rojo le sentaba bien. Y aquella blusa ¡Por dios, ni que decir de eso, estaba de una ligera forma pegada en su cuerpo y era un poco corta dejando ver el estomago de la chica, no se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba babeando por ella, si es que ella no lo hubiese preguntado que era lo que le sucedía.

Observaba detenidamente al castaño quien se veía completamente entupido con aquella cara, se percato de que observaba atrás, de haber sabido que el mismo pondría la misma cara que su amigo, mejor hubiera guardado ese comentario en su mente. Observo hacia atrás girando su cuerpo, y fue a mirar nada más y nada menos que a la hermana menor del "Macetín", quien mostraba una sonrisa que la caracterizaba como siempre, pero por lo que ahora babeaba era por la forma en que bestia la chica, su cabello celeste, sus piernas blancas que aquel short no dejaba algo a la imaginación y que decir de la blusa que traía puesta, más pegada que la de la rubia y como la portaba con su falda, desabrochada ligeramente dejando ver su pecho.

-¿Qué les sucede a ambos?-Preguntaron extrañadas las dos chicas a la par

Y al no recibir respuesta exigieron.

-¡¿Qué les sucede!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo poniéndose de acuerdo.

-¿He?... Nada…-Negó nervioso el chino con un tono ligero de seriedad, mientras intentaba por de más calmarse.

-¿Qué les hizo pensar que nos sucedía algo?-Pregunto el castaño.

-¬.¬ Su cara entupida-Contesto la rubia de mala gana.

Pilika sonrió a tal contestación.

-¿Donde esta mi hermano?-Pregunto la peli-azul.

-En un momento viene, esta en el vestidor de hombres-Contesto Yoh

-Ya veo-Dijo Pilika

En ese momento llega el maestro, captando la atención de todos.

-Buenos días muchachos… soy el maestro de deportes, hoy, el primer día empezaremos con deportes gimnásticos para ver su potencial, los llamare por su nombre y ustedes pasaran, así les pondré la calificación de hoy ¿De acuerdo?-Pregunto el maestro recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa-¡Entonces comencemos!

Comenzó a llamar a algunos alumnos, mientras los chicos platicaban.

-Ahí viene mi hermano-Dijo Pilika alegre mientras apuntaba hacia un punto fijo de la cancha.

Tiempo después de aquel aviso, llega Horo-Horo.

-¿Que es lo que vamos ha hacer?-Pregunto el chico de cabellos celestes al ver algunos no exitosos intentos de gimnasia en los colchones azules.

-Gimnasia-Contesto Yoh

-Muy fácil-Dijo muy seguro de si mismo el celeste

En ese momento se escucha al maestro hablarle a la rubia.

_-Ana Kyouyama_-El maestro buscaba quien se acercara.

-Es mi turno-Exclamo Ana alejándose

-Te veremos desde aquí-Animo Pilika acercándose con los tres chicos.

-Hagan lo que quieran-La voz seria de la chica desapareció por la lejanía.

-De acuerdo…-Sonrió la peliazulada

-¿Ana Kyouyama se encuentra presente?-Pregunto el maestro

-Aquí estoy-Contesto con su tono hostil

-Bien señorita, haga lo que sepa hacer-Pidió el maestro

-Como usted diga… maestro-Sonrió levemente estando segura de si misma.

Hizo un par de brincos con manos y piernas, después salto alto y comenzó a dar vueltas estando derecha en el aire, quedo parada en una esquina del colchón azul.

Terminando su recorrido, escucho muchos aplausos provenientes de los alumnos.

-Muy bien hecho Ana-Agrego el Maestro felicitándola-Muy buena condición física

-Gracias-Sonrió aun no queriendo y se marcho a donde estaba Pilika y los demás cuando llego a ellos fue todo una de felicitar.

-¡Eso fue estupendo!-Exclamo Pilika

-Es cierto te felicito Anita, eres muy buena-Agrego Yoh

-Felicidades-Len fue hostil

-Nunca creí decirlo pero fue increíble-Dijo Horo-Horo

-Gracias ¬ u ¬-Dijo Ana en un gesto serio pero amable, era algo complicado llegar a saberlo.

-_Pilika Usui-_Llamo el maestro.

-Ahora me toca-Y se retiro la peli-azulada.

Cuando llego con el maestro

-¡Aquí estoy, soy yo…!

-Bueno, muéstreme lo que sabe hacer-Pidió el maestro

-Claro-Sonrió mientras se acercaba a los colchones.

Dio un pequeño salto, tomando impulso para sostenerse con las manos y luego con las piernas, así lo hizo sucesivamente unas 2 veces más y después lo hizo hacia atrás, volvió hacia delante de la misma forma y corrió dándose mas impulso para sostenerse de nuevo con las manos, esta vez flexionó lo suficiente los brazos y se impulso con fuerza hacia arriba, dando varias volteretas en el aire, cayo en el suelo parada con sus brazos hacia arriba. Seguido un sin numero de aplausos.

-Muy bien Pilika Usui, felicitaciones-Agrego el maestro.

-Gracias-Se retiro y se fue con sus amigos.

-Eso fue bueno-Exclamo Ana aclarando

-Si fue estupendo, genial hermana-Dijo Horo-Horo

-Bien hecho-Dijo Len observándola de una forma extraña.

-Felicidades Pilika-Agrego Yoh

-Gracias-Sonrió la peliazulada como siempre.

-Son muy buenas en esto-Dijo Yoh refiriéndose tanto a Pilika como a Ana

-No creo que ninguna de las chicas de salón pueda llegar a su nivel-Agrego Len

-Eso es cierto-Comento Horo-Horo

-A parte de lindas…-Dijo Yoh

-… Atléticas…-Agrego Horo-Horo

-… he inteligentes…-Termino la frase Len

Los tres estaban extrañados, cada uno estaba impresionado, a caso era una casualidad, por que ellos no se habían puesto de acuerdo en decir eso.

-¿Se pusieron de acuerdo para decir eso?-Pregunto Pilika extrañada pero con una sonrisa.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

-Es extraño-Dijo Pilika extrañada por aquello

-Vamos al vestidor Pilika, acompáñame-Pidió la rubia mientras se alejaba con la peliazulada.

Después de que se fueron al vestidor, el maestro término con mujeres, y comenzó con hombres.

-Ahora lo hombres, prepárense, será diferente con ustedes, me mostraran su habilidad en deportes, haremos los grupos-Agrego el maestro

Cuando estuvieron los grupos, que eran tan solo dos, el maestro les dio una pelota de basketball, Yoh, Len y Horo-Horo habían quedado en el mismo equipo. (ñ.ñ Que casualidad ¿No?) Empezaron el juego, y este era reñido ya que del otro extremo la mayoría eran buenos jugando, pero no tanto como aquellos tres que hacían un gran grupo.

Y así fue como ya había pasado un buen tiempo.

Ana y Pilika a penas estaban saliendo del vestidor, venían riendo de algo, cuando de pronto van viendo a los chicos jugando, estaban todos sudados.

La rubia no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, la camiseta de Yoh estaba completamente mojada de sudor, estaba haciendo un juego de pases junto con Len y Horo quienes también se encontraban en las condiciones que el castaño, en ese momento el mismo castaño encesta un balón y empieza a ser felicitado por sus compañeros de juego, comparte unas palabras con sus amigos (Len y Horo), mueven la cabeza en manera de afirmación y en eso, de un momento a otro se quita la camiseta blanca dejando ver su cuerpo un tanto marcado, no podía negarlo, estaba completamente bien formado y el sudor lo hacia ver un poco… ¿Sexy, ¡Por kami! ¿En que estaba pensando, a ella nunca le habían atraído los hombres sudorosos, pero el era la excepción, pero… ¿Por qué el lo era?...

Su cabellera azulada se movió bruscamente al ver aquello, el chino se había quitado la camiseta blanca al igual que su dos amigos, no sabía por que solo se fijaba en el, era algo completamente… no sabia como decirlo, su cuerpo estaba musculoso, en su estomago ser formaban cuadros por tanto hacer ejercicio y eso la dejo impactada pero de lo guapo que estaba, sus brazos también estaban fuertes y en ellos estaba unas marcas.

Después de todo aquello, ya habiendo terminado la clase se dirigieron nuevamente a los vestidores para cambiarse la ropa. Estando ya en el salón con sus uniformes comenzó una nueva plática.

-No podemos negarlo chicos, son muy buenos en basketball-Dijo Pilika

-Debo admitirlo-Agrego Ana

-Gracias-Dijeron los tres

-Lo mismo decimos de ustedes-Dijo Len

-Es cierto-Yoh les sonrió pero especialmente a Ana

Terminando todas las clases ya era la hora de retirarse a sus casas, estaban el la entrada de la puerta despidiéndose como el día anterior.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana-Dijo la peliazulada

-Si, hasta mañana-Agrego Horo-Horo despidiéndose de mano

-Adiós-Dijo Len (Cuando estos tres de retiraron)

-Bueno Anita es hora de irnos…-Le sonrió exclusivamente a ella

Ella solo se volteo para evitar aquello… esto que sentía… era algo extraño… una sensación de… que algo pasara… algo pasara…

C O N T I N U A R A. . .

n.n Espero que les haya gusto n.n Muchas gracias por leer este Fan Fic loco XD n.n intentare de que el siguiente capitulo salga rápido n.n mientras tanto no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo… que espero que salga bueno Jejejeje

Muchas gracias a:

_**-Hikaru-Hoshi (Jejejeje… Mmm o.o fíjate que no me había fijado en ese detalle… la verdad es que tienes razón, ya que estos sucesos dejan ver algo que la sociedad rechaza Jejejeje… ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo!) **_

**_-ire yamichii (T.T Te lo agradezco… gracias a ti pude publicar este capitulo, ¡Eres una muy buena escritora y buena amiga! ¡Gracias!)_**

**_-Diabolo18 (n.n Jejejeje claro que por bien mío lo seguiré escribiendo, por ti y por todos los que están leyendo este Fan Fic… ¡Muchas gracias!)_**

**_-Anna 2809 (- Claro que va a terminar en un Yoh/Anna, no más que deben de pasar MUCHAS cosas Jejejeje Voz diabólica para después pasar a la normal n.n pero eso si espero que no se me vaya la inspiración… De ante mano, te agradezco que lo estés leyendo y gracias n.n ¡Gracias!)_**

Gracias también a todos aquellos que lo visitan y no dejan reviews ñ.ñ (Si es que lo hay)… pero suele pasar… gracias a todo el foro y… ¡¡¡ANIMO OTAKUMANIAKOS, SIGAN ADELANTE, CREYENDO EN LA LEY DEL ANIME!

Bye! Cuídense!

P.D.: Coman frutas y verduras n.n


	4. Chapter 4 Confesiones

**¡¡¡¡¡HOLAS! .- Ya e leído sus reviews, muchas gracias por todo y a todos los que están leyendo este fan Fic y a los que no también. Espero que les agrade este capitulo de nuevo ¡Muchas gracias por todo!**

… **¡¡¡DISFRUTENLO!...**

**CAPITULO 4: CONFESIONES**

-Bueno Anita es hora de irnos…-Le sonrió exclusivamente a ella

-Si… ya lo se ¬.¬-Camino por donde habían caminado el día anterior dejando atrás al chico

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-Pregunto siguiendo a la chica

-No lo se, a donde tu quieras-Opino la chica

-Pero yo te estoy preguntando-Hizo un puchero el castaño

-Que yo recuerde cuando una persona le pide a otra salir, aquella persona tiene un lugar especifico, en este caso tú eres esa persona y tienes que guiarme hacia donde esta ese lugar-Dijo la rubia aun caminado

-Te noto un poco extraña Anita-Dijo Yoh acercándose a la chica

-No me sucede nada, ¿Me harías el favor de alejarte un poco más de mi?-Pregunto ¬.¬

-Bueno ¿A donde vamos?-Pregunto Yoh alejándose

-Dímelo tú-Agrego Ana

-Quiero complacerte, por eso te estoy preguntando que a donde quieres ir-Explico el chico sonriente

-Quiero que te calles y me digas por donde irnos y dirigirnos hacia ese lugar que me dijiste-Contesto Ana

-Tan si quiera dime a donde te gustaría ir-Dijo Yoh

-Si no tienes un lugar a donde invitarme mejor me voy a mi casa-Amenazo la rubia tomando otro rumbo

-¡No!-Dijo Yoh eufórico tomándole del brazo-De acuerdo ya se a donde iremos . u

-¿A si? ¬¬-Pregunto la rubia observando como la tomaba del brazo

-Claro iremos a pasear ¿Te parece?-Pregunto el castaño un poco nervioso quitando su mano del brazo de la chica

-Como sea -.-, con tal de que sea rápido-Agrego la chica con un suspiro

-¿De verdad te sientes bien?-Pregunto Yoh observando el rostro de la chica

-Si, estoy bien-Contesto seriamente mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Es que te noto un poco… cansada-Explico nuevamente

-Que estoy bien… solo me haces pensar que te estas arrepintiendo de ir a pasear

¬-¬

-No es eso-Rió nerviosamente-Es solo que me preocupe…

-Estoy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme-Agrego defendiéndose la rubia

-No me gustaría discutir contigo Anita, porque no me gusta verte disgustada y mucho menos conmigo-Sonrió como lo hace habitualmente

-Mejor vamonos ¿Quieres?-Pregunto cabizbaja

-Claro…

Llegando al parque comenzaron a pasear, recorrieron el lugar de juegos para niños que estaba ardido en gente, era tanta que no se podía ver muy bien.

-La otra vez tropecé por aquí-Comento el chico riéndose

Ana solo atino a tapar levemente con una mano su boca para intentar calmar lo gracioso que se hubiera visto la cara de él a punto de sentirse caer.

Yoh observo un carrito de helados.

-¿Quieres un helado?-Pregunto tratando de clamar su risa.

-Si-Contesto la chica ya calmada

-Esperame en una banca, ahora vuelvo con los helados-Pidió el chico

-Bueno-Contesto la rubia comenzando a sentarse en una de las bancas

El castaño se retiro dificultosamente chocando con mucha gente, después de unos largos minutos, llego con los helados y le dio uno a la rubia chica.

-Hay mucha gente-Dijo Yoh sentándose

-Comencé a pensar que me dejaste aquí-Comento la chica con su voz seria

-Yo nunca haría eso-Negó el chico

-Já y de seguro eso me tranquiliza-Aclaro la chica comiendo de su helado

-Me alegra mucho-Sonrió Yoh con una de sus sonrisas

Solo cabe mencionar que faltaba poco para que la rubia chocara su mano en su frente al ver que el castaño no había entendido aquel tono sarcástico. Pasado un rato, llega un niño llorando dentro de la multitud y se acerca a Ana.

-¿Mami?-Pregunto el pequeño dirigiéndose hacia Ana

La rubia observo al pequeño extrañado, observo a Yoh de la misma manera y volvió la mirada hacia el pequeño.

-Yo no soy tu Mami-Contesto con cierta ternura.

-¡¡MAMI!-Comenzó a gritar el niño llorando

La rubia lo observo algo aturdida, demostrado así algo de preocupación, cosa que Yoh no dejo escapar.

-Tranquilízate, ¿Quieres helado?-Pregunto mostrándole el suyo

-Si-Contesto el niño moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente

-Toma el mío-Ofreció Ana

-Pelo etas comiendo de el-Dijo el niño casi no queriendo tomarlo, respetando la pertenencia de la chica

-No importa, tómalo-Dijo la rubia mostrándoselo

-Gacias-El niño sonrió con mucha alegría en sus ojos y comenzó a comer del helado

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto la rubia al pequeño

-Me amo…-El niño aun comía-… Hanna

-Que bonito nombre-Dijo la chica

-¿Y el tuo?-Pregunto el pequeño

-Yo me llamo Ana-Contesto

-Te amas igual que mi Mami-Sonrió Hanna, de un momento a otro observo al castaño-¿Y el toto que te acompaña?-Pregunto observando muy fijamente a Yoh

-Yo me llamo Yoh-Sonrió el castaño

-Mi mamá ice que mi papá es un etupido al igual que este maco-Agrego observando penetrantemente a Yoh

Ana comenzó a reír por el comentario del pequeño Hanna.

-Por un mometo te cofudi con mi mami-Comía sin parar de su helado

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-Volvió a preguntar Ana

-Tes-Contesto el pequeño mostrando 3 de sus dedos

-Tres…-Repitió Ana-… Eres muy pequeño como para aprenderte los números, se ve que eres un niño muy inteligente-Comento la rubia

-Mi mami ice que voy hacer más teligente que mi papá…-Volvió a observar a Yoh

-¿Y como es tu mamá?-Pregunto Ana

-Como tú, muy monita-Agrego el pequeño sonriendo, pero todo su rostro estaba lleno de helado, esto hizo que el pequeño se limpiara con su brazo

-Déjame limpiarte-Pidió Ana sacando una servilleta limpia de su mochila, cuando la tuvo en sus manos, cargo Hanna en brazos, claro primero levantándose y comenzó a limpiarlo, cuando termino lo bajo.

-Gacias-Dijo Hanna

-No es nada-Agrego la chica sentándose

-Omo sea-Contesto el pequeño tratando de sentarse en la banca, pero no alcanzaba

Ana tomo la iniciativa de levantarlo y sentarlo en sus piernas.

-Mami siempe hace eso-Comento el pequeño Hanna comenzando a comer de su helado (¬¬ Ex-helado de Ana)

-¿Como es tu mamá?-Pregunto Yoh

-Monita como ella-Observo a Yoh mientras le apuntaba a Ana

Yoh observo a Ana divertido.

-Pero físicamente-Dijo Yoh

-¡¡¡Ahhhhh! ¡pificamente!-Entendiendo esto comenzó a agarrar más aire

-Si, Hanna, ¿Cómo es tu mamá?-Volvió a preguntar la rubia

-Lubia como tu y yo-Se apunto a si mismo y a Ana-Banca como tu y monita como tu-Seguía apuntando a Ana

-¿No tienes hermanas Ana?-Pregunto Yoh extrañado

-No-Contesto negativamente

-Mami siempe dicute con papá como utedes-Agrego el pequeño haciendo que estos dos se sonrojaran, ya eran demasiadas coincidencias por día, sobre todo provenientes del mismo niño

-Termina de comerte tu helado he iremos a buscar a tu Mamá, ¿Te parece?-Pregunto Ana

-Si-Contesto Hanna

Cuando Hanna termino de comer su nieve, pidió a Yoh y Ana que jugaran con el.

-Tenemos que buscar a tu mamá-Se opuso Ana

-Vamos a jugar con el en la arena-Defendió Yoh

-Pero su mamá debe estar muy preocupada-Repitió Ana

-Mamo a jugal-Pidió Hanna tocando las piernas de Ana

Ana dio un suspiro.

-Bueno, vamos a jugar pero luego buscaremos a tu mamá ¿De acuerdo?-Pregunto Ana a los dos chicos, tanto al pequeño como al adulto

-Si-Sonrieron Hanna he Yoh al mismo tiempo

-¿A que juego te quieres subir?-Pregunto Ana al pequeño

-Hay que jugal a la resbaladilla ¿Si?-Pregunto Hanna

-Vamos-Contesto Ana

-¡Si!-Grito Hanna emocionado mientras corría hacia el juego…

Se subió después de un breve tiempo y bajo de ella con una gran sonrisa; después de hacerlo una serie de veces más se canso, y cambio de juego, así lo hizo pasándose unas 2 horas jugando, para después cansarse e ir con Ana he Yoh quienes lo miraban jugando. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo y ellos aun seguían platicando.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto Ana observando al pequeño

-E que me canse de jugal en ese juego-Explico Hanna

-¿A cuál otro vas a subirte?-Pregunto Yoh

-No lo che-Contesto el pequeño observando todos los juegos

-Tienes tiempo para escoger-Dijo Yoh tranquilo

-Todavía tienes tiempo-Explico Ana aun lado de este con su mochila en mano

-¿Por que utedes dos se compotan como mi pa y ma?-Pregunto extrañado

Ana e Yoh se observaron breves momentos, ¿Por qué ese niño hacia tantas preguntas? ¿Y por que todas ellas se relacionaban con sus padres y ellos? ¿Es acaso que ellos dos tenían gemelos o que? ¿O acaso el niño difamaba lo que no era?

¿O acaso estaba loco? ¿De donde venía ese pequeño extraño?... eran tantas sus preguntas que se quedaron observándose por largo tiempo a los ojos, provocando un sonrojo por parte de los dos.

-. U Tal vez si tengamos un parentesco, pero nosotros nos somos tus padres-Contesto Yoh provocando que el niño lo mirase fijamente

-Me quiero subir al columpio… ¿Me columpias?-Pregunto Hanna aun viendo a Yoh

-. Claro que si-Contesto Yoh dirigiéndose con Hanna hacia el columpio

Mientras Ana observaba cada detalle.

Aquel niño decía muchas cosas de ellos dos, los relacionaba con sus padres, observo lo demás del parque, aun había demasiada gente, pasaban como si fuese el centro, y extrañada por ello, observo a alguien quien la miraba fijamente. Era un hombre de cabellera negra, con tez blanca, ojos negros tan azabache como los de ella, y era delgado. Ese hombre se le hacía familiar pero estaba segura que no lo había visto en toda su vida. La observaba como si fuese algo de ella, como si la hubiese perdido. Todas las personas pasaban como si nada, como si ese hombre no existiera, o no lo vieran. De pronto, entre todo ese mundo de gente, una mujer de cabellera rubia como lo era la de ella se para aun lado de el, y después, este voltea y le contesta, para después hacer que la mujer la observase a ella, teniendo el mismo gesto, nada más que ella tenía sus ojos cristalinos. A esa mujer también la había visto antes y no sabia en donde, esa forma de observar, y era tan… familiar.

-_¡Ana!... Ven te vas a divertir-_Acertó a decir Yoh a lo lejos, mientras columpiaba al pequeño

Ana observo a Yoh rápidamente, le dio una seña para que siguiera, y volvió a observar a donde antes tenia su mirada. Pero aquellas personas habían desaparecido, y por más que buscara, ya no se encontraban, era como si se las hubiese tragado la tierra. Se entristeció un poco para después ser interrumpida nuevamente.

-¡Ana, men… Yoh me colompia mul recio!-Decía un muy divertido Hanna

-¡Ya voy!-Dijo para dar un ultimo vistazo, darse por vencida y dirigirse a donde la llamaban-Yoh no le des tan recio o puede lastimarse-Reprocho Ana

-¡No, que silga achi!-Pidió Hanna

-Pero…-Dijo Ana-… De acuerdo-Resignada se sentó en el columpio de a lado mientras observaba a toda la gente y buscaba algo

Después de un buen rato de estar así, alguien se percato de eso.

Yoh se acerco al oído de Hanna y le murmuro unas cosas, este le dijo que si. Yoh por su parte dejo de columpiar a Hanna y lo dejo a él solo, para después pasar por Ana, se puso atrás de ella y tomo las cadenas del columpio, mientras se inclinaba para acercarse al oído de Ana.

-¿Te sucede algo?-Pregunto en un murmullo mientras la rubia tembló toda por causa de un escalofrío

Sonrió para sus adentros y trato de contestar lo más tranquila posible.

-No es nada, solo observaba a la gente-Contesto dibujando una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Buscas a alguien?-Pregunto Yoh mientras comenzaba a darle viada (movimiento) al columpio

-No, solo estaba… observando-Contesto

-Te noto muy distraída y algo cansada, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-Pregunto nuevamente

-Para nada, aun tenemos que encontrar a los padres de Hanna-Dijo Ana

-Yo me puedo encargar-Dijo sin darle importancia

-Así estoy bien no te preocupes-Pidió

En ese momento, Hanna se baja del columpio de un salto y se dirige a ellos. Yoh aun no daba muy fuerte el columpio de Ana así que lo detuvo, aun sosteniendo las cadenas, mientras Ana extrañada, seguía en el columpio.

-Ya me tengo que ir-Aviso Hanna

-¿Pero a donde vas?-Pregunto la rubia preocupada mientras se bajaba del columpio

-Me están llamando-Contesto

-¿Tus padres?-Pregunto Yoh sin extrañarse

-No… mis abuelos-Contesto el pequeño mientras se retiraba corriendo

-¡Espera…!-Pidió Ana mientras fue detenida por el brazo de Yoh

-Déjalo Ana, obsérvalo, esta muy seguro de si mismo y además ya esta con sus abuelos-Explico Yoh observando a Hanna que llego con dos personas

-Pero si ellos son…-Murmuro Ana mientras a punto de sacar una lágrima se detuvo al ver todo aquello, y cerrando sus ojos, pudo ver algunas imágenes de pasado, cuando era pequeña, pero no sabia que tenían que ver esas personas en su vida-… ellos son…

-¿Los conoces?-Pregunto Yoh

-… No lo se-Contesto mientras tocaba su cabeza, como si esta le doliese y se dirigió nuevamente al columpio-… No lo se

-No te preocupes-Dijo Yoh-¿De verdad te encuentras bien?-Pregunto hincándose

Frente a ella para ver su rostro, pero esta cabizbaja no lo dejaba, por iniciativa levanto su mano y le hizo levantar el rostro-De verdad Ana me preocupas-Pidió Yoh-Haré lo que sea, pero dime que te sucede…

-¡No lo se!-Contesto sintiendo como su cabeza le daba vueltas, se levanto bruscamente de su asiento y camino desesperada por el lugar, como león enjaulado-Es que… esto que veo-Cerraba sus ojos-… Son como regresar al pasado, y ver cosas que yo realmente no recuerdo, ellos son…-Trataba de buscar palabras mientras daba vueltas-… ¡Esto me esta volviendo loca, quiero saber quienes son y por que me siguen!-Respondió

-¿Quién te sigue?-Pregunto Yoh extrañado mientras observaba el espectáculo

-¡Recuerdos que nunca viví! ¡Esas personas las he visto en algún lado, me son algo familiares, como si ellos fueran algo muy importante de mi vida!... algo que no recuerdo, algo que…-Contesto mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente de rodillas al suelo con sus manos en la cabeza-… No lo se, no lo se… no lo se-Repetía muchas veces mientras trataba, sin éxito, tratar de recordar algo

Yoh se acerco y trato de reanimarla.

-Todo va ha estar bien Ana… te llevare a tu casa, ¿De acuerdo?-Pregunto Yoh-Vamos levántate…-Pidió mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-Te juro que no lo se-Respondió mientras observaba el suelo, para tratar de recordar, pero le era inútil

-Déjalo así, con el tiempo todo se arreglara-Aconsejo

-¡Pero es algo muy importante, yo lo se, lo presiento!-Explico

-Te entiendo, pero como lo estas haciendo no lo lograras-Pidió

-Es muy difícil-Dijo mientras le daba la espalda y observaba el cielo que ya se tornaba oscuro

Se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo.

-Te llevare a casa, para que descanses, y mañana nos veremos en la escuela, no me gusta verte así, te llevare a casa-Repitió mientras tomaba la mochila de ella y la suya, cargándolas, mientras ella se quedo extrañada

-Yo llevare mi mochila-Pidió la rubia

-No, así está bien, yo la llevare-Respondió

-Pero…-Fue interrumpida

-No me molesta, lo único que me preocupa por ahora es tu bienestar, mejor vamonos-Pidió el chico

-Gracias-Contesto Ana

-No es nada-Un sonriente Yoh caminaba aun lado de la rubia mientras esta iba callada para pensar

Cuadras antes de llegar a la casa de Ana.

-Aquí esta muy bien, gracias-Pidió

-Te llevo hasta ella-Contesto Yoh aun caminando

-No, no…-Lo detuvo

-¿Porque?-Pregunto-¿No avisaste que ibas a salir conmigo?-Pregunto

-Dije que me iba a quedar en la escuela-Contesto cabizbaja

-¿Pero por que?-Pregunto extrañado

-Por favor, hasta aquí o me va a ir mal-Pidió nuevamente

-De acuerdo, pero necesito saber por que-Respondió

-Mañana te explico-Contesto mientras tomaba su mochila

-Mañana-Repitió el castaño

-Gracias por todo-Se retiro

Yoh se quedo observando hasta que ella se adentrara a su casa, y observo como Ana antes de entrar a su casa, se arreglo un poco más el cabello, y respiro profundo para después, con cautela entrara a su casa. De ahí se fue a su casa.

- - - - - - - - -

Una rubia se adentraba a su casa, estando ya a dentro, observo como las luces estaban encendidas. Su padre estaba en el sillón observando la televisión mientras en una de sus manos, estaba una cerveza.

-Ya llegue-Aviso mientras se dirigía a su habitación rápidamente

-Necesito dinero-Dijo el hombre severamente mientras sin darle importancia seguía viendo la TV

Ana se detuvo en seco, cerrando sus ojos para contener su ira. Necesitaba descansar y golpes no los necesitaba por ahora, eso era lo menos que quería.

-Ahora te lo traigo-Contesto dirigiéndose a su recamara

-Ha y otra cosa estupida…-Aviso el hombre evitando que se fuera

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto seria

-… No sirves para nada, el dinero no nos alcanza y tú de floja no haces nada-Recalco

-Tú…-Trato de contenerse-… no te preocupes por eso, ya veré como sacar más dinero-Contesto retirándose por fin

Cuando entro a su habitación, dejo sus cosas y saco un poco de dinero de un cajón muy bien escondido. Después volvió a salir y le dejo a su padre el dinero en una mesa.

-Aquí esta el dinero-Aviso mientras se retiraba

-Bueno-Contesto sin darle importancia

Se retiro nuevamente y se fue a dormir, como siempre intranquila, pues su temor era su padre, y estando en el mismo techo, no podía concilia bien el sueño.

… Al día siguiente en la escuela…

-¬.¬ Tú cállate Hoto-Horo-Amenazo un chico de cabellos violáceos

-¬.¬ No me digas así-Contesto un chico de cabello celeste

-No se peleen por favor-Pidió la chica que estaba enfrente

Mientras tanto el ultimo chico de cabellos castaños, se encontraba un poco impaciente y muy seguido observaba la puerta del salón.

-¿Sucede algo Yoh?-Pregunto la chica

-Que extraño, Anita no ha llegado-Contesto aun observando

-Tal vez la matadita no venga hoy-Opino Horo-Horo

-¡Hermano!-Regaño la chica

-No me regañes Pilika, es la verdad-Pidió el chico

-No se te hizo Macetin-Contesto el chino

-¿Qué haz dicho Len Tarado?-Pregunto un muy enfadado Horo-Horo

-Lo que oíste-Contesto Tao

-Ahí viene-Señalo Pilika mientras observaban como Ana se notaba agitada

La rubia se acerco y puso su mochila, para después sentarse pesadamente en su banco.

-Buenos días Ana-Saludo Pilika

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?-Pregunto mientras posaba sus brazos en la pequeña mesa y después recostaba su cabeza, y traba de calmar su respiración.

-¡¿Se dan cuenta?-Pregunto Horo en un tono reprochante-Ni lo malos días da…

-¿Te sucedió algo por la mañana?-Pregunto Len extrañado

-Solo corrí-Contesto Ana aun en la misma pose

-De seguro se te hizo tarde-Opinó Pilika con una sonrisa

-… Si, eso fue-Contesto Ana no muy convencida

En ese momento llega el maestro. Todos se van a sus lugares, he Yoh antes de sentarse le dice algo a Ana.

-¿Crees poder decírmelo después?-Pregunto muy despacio

-Tal vez si-Contesto la chica

Yoh se incorporo y tomo sus clases como los demás.

Al tener tres clases seguidas les toco receso.

-Perfecto-Murmuro Yoh mientras guardaba con rapidez sus libros

-¡Vamos a comer!-Exclamo Horo-Horo levantándose de su asiento

-Esperate Maceta-Pidió Len-Tienes que esperar a los demás…

-Estoy de acuerdo con Len-Dijo Pilika aun lado de este

Yoh se les acerco.

-Si quieren vayan ustedes, yo me quedare con Ana, en un momento los acompañamos-Pidió Yoh

-De acuerdo-Contesto Pilika alejándose con los demás (Cuando se fueron)

-¿Anita podemos hablar?-Pregunto Yoh ya habiéndose acercado lo suficiente

-¿Para que?-Pregunto observándolo a los ojos

-No preguntes solo vamos ha hablar-Pidió el castaño

-De acuerdo… pero no aquí-Esta vez pidió ella, mientras observaba un grupo de tipos que se les quedaban viendo a los dos

Ante esto, Yoh afirmo y se retiraron. Cuando salieron del salón se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los jardines de la escuela, y cuando llegaron a un gran árbol, que daba suficiente sombra, el cual no tenía muchos alumnos, se quedaron parados.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que sucedió ayer?-Pregunto el castaño

-Perfectamente-Respondió Ana de mala gana recordando todo lo que le sucedió al llegar a su casa.

-Quedaste en que me lo contarías-Dijo Yoh

-La verdad es que…-Pauso pensando si en decirle o no.

-Si-Contesto

-Si no lo hacia me dirían que no, y no hubiera podido ir contigo ayer… Quería evitarme un regaño, pero solo conseguí un enojo-Contesto Ana algo sarcástica por lo último.

-¿Puedo saber qué sucedió?-Pregunto

-El típico sermón que te dan… tu lo sabes mejor que nadie-Confeso-¿Ahora estas contento?-Pregunto muy seria

-¿Eso fue todo?-Pregunto Yoh algo dolido

-Si-Dijo Ana dándole la espalda mientras observaba el cielo

-¿Y por que llegaste tarde hoy?-Pregunto Yoh algo intrigado

-¿Por qué te comportas como si yo fuese algo tuyo?-Contesto con una pregunta

-Solo me preocupo-Contesto acercándose a ella

-No necesito tus preocupaciones, se cuidarme sola-Respondió hostil

-Solo trato de ayudarte-Explico Yoh-Quiero que sientas que tienes un amigo-Confeso

-Eso ya lo se, me lo has dicho ya bastantes veces-Dijo Ana

-¿Acaso te molesta?-Pregunto algo triste

-A pesar de que tienes poco tiempo de conocerme, me tratas como si fuésemos personas que se han visto de toda la vida, y me tratas como si yo fuese todavía una niña indefensa, como si no pudiese hacer nada contra nadie. Y me tratas de tal forma, como si yo fuese de tu pertenencia, cuando no es así, a parte te tomas muchas libertades conmigo… eso es lo que me molesta-Afirmo

-Lo siento-Contesto Yoh cabizbajo

-Pero a pesar de todo eso, eres una de las primeras personas que me trata así-Siguió Ana volteando a ver a Yoh-Tal vez quieras ayudarme, pero siento que no puedes-Contesto

-Al menos lo intento-Comento Yoh

Yoh se sentó en el pasto.

-Ven siéntate-Pidió-Necesito preguntarte algo…

Ana se sentó aun lado de Yoh, pero tomando su distancia.

-Tú puedes ver fantasmas, ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Yoh

-...-Ana se quedo impresionada

Yoh al ver esto sonrió y poso su mirada hacia arriba, observando las hojas del árbol.

-Ayer esas personas que viste, a las cuales Hanna se acerco, eran fantasmas-Confeso-Por eso te pregunto que si puedes verlos-Explico

Ana se quedo impresionada, pero después de aquella explicación su rostro cambio.

-Desde que tengo memoria los puedo ver-También confeso-Pero aprendí a guardar silencio de lo que veía, nunca me dieron miedo, ya que nunca me hacia nada y de pequeña nunca sabia si eran o no fantasmas así que no les temía, pero cuando me entere, no me afecto en lo más mínimo y seguí igual-Explico-Se podría decir que son ellos con los que he convivido más últimamente… pero seguido quiero tener visitas de ellos…

-¿Visitas? ¿Y para que?-Pregunto Yoh extrañado

-Para que cuiden de mí cuando duermo-Explico cortantemente.

-Hablas como si alguien te asechara… en tu propia casa-Exclamo Yoh algo extrañado.

-Deja de preguntarme ¿Quieres?-Pidió abrazando sus rodillas

Yoh volvió a ponerse cabizbajo… No era nadie para exigirle una respuesta… pero intentaba que le tuviera mucha confianza.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Yoh

-Solo no puedo dormir… eso es todo…

Dentro de ella, sentía como se gritaba a si misma por decir a los cuatro vientos todo su dolor… sin embargo, el que los demás le tuvieran lastima… que le hablasen solo por eso… eso no lo soportaría… Y quien sabe… Tal vez nunca lo diría… Observo a Yoh y se quedo viéndolo por un momento… **_¿O si?_**...

… C O N T I N U A R A. . .

¡ . ! Juro que no me tardare mucho en actualizarlo… T.T ¡Pero no me maten!... ¡¡¡¡Meee! Que simple yo, pero en fin, en verdad que espero que les haya gustado y que por favor me manden reviews Y.Y… ¡¡Ahhhhh! Y por cierto quiero agradecer a:

**-ire yamichii:** - Gracias por leerlo, . Y no te debes disculpar, ya que n.n tu me ayudaste a lograrlo… u.u aunque fuera tan fácil, ñ.ñ creo que soy muy distraída Jejejeje n.n ¡¡¡Gracias! (Y gracias por ser sincera n.n ya que se que te gusta que otra persona este con Ren ¬u¬ ¿No es así?)

**-Asumi Tokugawa:** - ¡¡¡Gracias primis! - En honor a Yoh/Anna Jejejeje ¬u¬… ñ.ñ creo que ya me puse loca n.n pero en fin, oyes ñ.ñ no va a hacer falta que vengas non por que ya actualice jajajajaja… Meee! En fin Bye y gracias.

-**Hikaru Hoshi:** Muchas gracias por todo n.n y ¡Wow! O.o nunca se me hubiera ocurrido algo como la formula trigonometrica de la sociedad y sus valores y esta muy bien tu opinión n.n me haz hecho darme cuenta de algunas cosas que posiblemente pondré más adelante n.n ¡Gracias! ¡¡¡Tata! (Esta curadito, me gusto n.n… o.o por cierto ¿Qué idioma es?)

-**Eternal-vampire**: n.n Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n… o.o Y claro n.n que puedes quedarte con Horito n.n… (Con respecto al Fic por que los personajes de Shaman king no me pertenecen n.n) o.o ¿Sabes? No se me había ocurrido ñ.ñ… o.o ¿Podrías mandarme el nombre de tu personaje? (n.n porfas) ¡Gracias por todo y Bye!

**-****AnAbLaCk0516**Gracias por leerlo y que bueno que te gusto n.n

**-Mydory-Asakura:** n.n Muchas gracias por leerlo y espero que te animes para que publiques uno de tus fan Fics, que yo seré una de las primeras en leerlo n.n…

**-Tere-chan:** Que bueno que te gusto n.n al leer tu review me dio mucha risa n.n. o.o creo que tienes razón jajajajaja n.n Gracias por todo n.n

**-Kory-anna:** n.n Muchas gracias por mandar tu review, ¡ . ! y no importa que sean cortos n.n con que te guste y lo leas me basta n.n pero aun así espero que sigas mandando reviews n.n Gracias por todo n.n

**-Diabolo18** (non Gracias)

**-Anna 2809** (n.n Gracias)

Espero que sigan leyendo en fan fic non ¡¡Y gracias OTAKUMANIAKOS, SIGAN CREYENDO EN LA LEY DEL ANIME!

_**¡¡Sayonara!**_

P.D.: Coman frutas y verduras


	5. Chapter 5 Entender es

**CAPITULO 5:**

"_**Entender… es dar a conocer lo que de ti la vida a hecho"**_

-Solo dejémoslo en que no puedo dormir…

- - - - - - - - -

En la cooperativa de la escuela, tres alumnos de la misma escuela se encontraban parados frente a una multitud de gente que pedían algo de comer como locos.

-Vaya, me alegra saber que no eres el único que es fanático de la comida-Dijo con voz seria un chico de cabellos violáceos y su tono, enfado al chico de al lado.

-o .´o Pues para que sepas-Defendió algo dolido otro chico de cabellos celestes

-Hermano ¿Te vas a meter ahí?-Pregunto una chica del mismo color de cabello que el chico, mientras apuntaba con algo de sorpresa a toda la multitud.

-Todo por la comida hermanita-Dijo el celeste con una sonrisa, diciendo como si fuese un lema

-Pues yo no pienso meterme-Intervino el violáceo

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas "antena"-Recalco el celeste como niño pequeño

-No seas grosero Horo-Horo-Reprendió su hermana

-No me regañes como siempre Pilika, es algo que hacen los hombres y las mujeres no lo hacen, así que no te metas-Reprocho Horo-Horo

-Serás muy mi hermano, pero tengo derecho a prohibirte cosas como lo haces tú, además recuerda que pienso mejor que tú, y las ideas siempre las tengo yo, así que puedes cerrar tu boca y marchar por tu camino hacia la comida-Recalco esta vez ella manteniendo una sonrisa

-Te acaban de ganar-Dijo el violáceo en tono de burla y algo sarcástico

-o.´o-Horo-Horo solo mantuvo un rostro de enfado

-Deja de mirarlo así y ve antes de que se acabe tu ración de comida hermano-Pidió más amable que nunca Pilika

-¿No quieres algo?-Pregunto de mala gana el celeste

-No gracias-Contesto-Len y yo te estaremos esperando en las mesas-Dijo mientras se retiraba junto con el chico (Cuando se retiraron)

-Esa antena descompuesta se esta pasando de la raya… ¡Y esta muy cerca de mi hermana!-Murmuro algo enfadado-¡Hey, tú, Len Tarado, aléjate de mi hermana!-Grito con demasiado enfado el celeste

Mientras tanto entre las mesas.

-Mi hermano siempre trata de pasarse de listo-Bufo enfadada la chica

-Nunca cambiara-Comento el chico que traía al lado

-Creo que tienes razón-Suspiro largo mientras se ponía cabizbaja

-¿Por que te enojas si ganaste la pelea?-Pregunto el chico

-Es que no me gusta discutir con el-Explico algo triste

-Es algo duro para ti ¿No?-Pregunto

-Si-Dijo Pilika

En ese momento pasa una manada de gente que se dirige a una de las mesas, y empuja a Len hacia donde esta Pilika, por lo pronto Pilika da un pequeño grito al sentir que caería al suelo, pero Len la toma de los brazos y la acerca a el para mantener el equilibrio (¡ . ! Que envidia te tengo Pilika), cuando todos logran pasar como gatos y perros enfurecidos, todo el lugar se despeja.

Los dos chicos se miran a los ojos algo impresionados por la cercanía, por poco ya sienten el aliento, pero…

-_¡Hey, tú, Len Tarado, aléjate de mi hermana!_-Grito con demasiado enfado el celeste que se encontraba cerca de la cooperativa

De pronto, como si los dos chicos despertaran de un sueño profundo, se sonrojan desconsideradamente, alejándose lentamente.

-Lo siento-Pidió Len mientras se alejaba con cuidado

-No fue tu culpa-Respondió Pilika algo avergonzada

-En verdad no saben por donde pasan-Bufo esta vez Len

-Si-Dijo casi en un suspiro Pilika-Mejor vamos a sentarnos-Pidió

-Creo que será lo más conveniente-Afirmo yendo a la más cercana y vacía que veían

Cuando ya están sentados en la mesa, frente a frente.

Pilika jugaba con un pequeño palillo, se desespero y sin querer cayó al suelo. Se sintió algo fastidiada por el silencio y sonrió sin saber el por que.

-Bueno-Rompió el silencio después de todo-Después de haber sido atropellados por una manada entera y de que me hayas salvado de no caer vergonzosamente al suelo, podríamos hablar de unas cosas y no quedarnos callados-Comento mientras reía por todo lo que decía

-Tienes razón-Afirmo Len

-Eres serio y solos dices "Tienes razón" o "Tal vez"… ¿No te sabes otras frases?-Pregunto algo graciosa

-Mj, Acabas de decir que soy serio, eso responde tus preguntas-Dijo Len algo sarcástico

-Lo siento-Pidió con otra sonrisa-Y muchas gracias

-No es nada-Respondió el chino dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Que lindo sonríes-Halago mientras reía

-¬.¬ No te burles-Pidió

-Claro que no, nunca lo haría-Negó-Solo te halagaba-Explico-Lamento que lo hayas tomando como una ofensa…

-No es nada, es solo que no estoy muy acostumbrado a hacer una conversación-Explico

-. Pues conmigo aprenderás, como te darás cuenta soy un perico para hablar-Rió

-Solo eres muy alegre y comunicativa-Corrigió Len

-Me gusta conocer a la gente, y tratarla lo mejor-Explico-Pero siempre se alejan de nosotros, y no se por que…

-… A pesar de que yo sea uno, los seres humanos no sabemos distinguir lo bueno de lo malo y siempre cometemos errores los cuales se pagan muy caros, pero si se piensa muy bien, uno puede llegar a evitarlos, la práctica hace al maestro, y nosotros debemos practicar todo lo que no hemos sufrido-Explico

-Wow, que… O.o ¿Filosófico?-Pregunto Pilika extrañada

Los dos rieron un poco.

-No es eso, solo trato de relacionarlo con la vida real-Explico

-Te entiendo-Dijo Pilika

-¿De verdad?-Pregunto un no muy convencido Tao

-Claro, y por lo que veo la vida no te ha sido de mucha ayuda… ¿Y sabes algo?... creo que ese dolor y sufrir hace a la gente mucho más especial y comprensiva, la hace ver ese mundo que los demás tienen como algo defensivo…-Explico

-Exacto-Dijo Len algo sorprendido-Pensé que nadie lo entendía

-Ya vez que no-Respondió

-¡Ya llegue!-Dijo Horo-Horo al entrar a escena con un montón de comida

-Hermano, están a punto de tocar y tú llegas con todo eso, ¿Crees poder acabártelo?-Pregunto Pilika

-No te preocupes Pilika…-Horo-Horo fue interrumpido

-… no es un reto para el-Agrego Len

-Tú cállate antena, además que hacías tan cerca de mi hermana, Maldito Pervertido de Niñas Inocentes -Reprocho Horo-Horo

-Yo no soy un pervertido-Negó Len volteando la cara

-¡Hermano!-Regaño Pilika

-¡¿Que!-Pregunto extrañado

-Para empezar cállate, Len no es un pervertido, el me salvo de pasar una vergüenza, segundo yo no soy una niña, ya he crecido lo suficiente, y tercero, no necesito de tus cuidados para defenderme-Regaño-Por ultimo ponte a comer que se va hacer tarde

-Tendrás MIS cuidados hasta que yo este aquí o tengas a alguien que te mantenga-Defendió

-Pues por lo visto no será nunca-Respondió demasiado enfadada, mientras reprochaba-¡No dejas que ningún chico se me acerque, mientras tanto yo me mato y te ayudo para que consigas lo que TANTO quieres… por lo visto no te haz dado cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tratar de mantenernos juntos, pero siento que lo que haces nos aleja…!-Guardo silencio

-¡No cambiare de opinión nunca, así que te aguantas!-Contesto Horo-Horo

Pilika se enojo tanto por aquella contestación que…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ash! ¡Nunca entiendes!-Grito mientras se retiraba molesta de la mesa (Cuando se fue)

-Te pasaste Horo-Horo-Comento Len algo serio, pero teniéndole respeto al celeste

-¡Tú cállate!-Bufo Horo-Horo enfadado

-No tienes por que contestarme así estupido, deberías de darte cuenta y abrir lo ojos, tu hermana te quiere y tu la maltratas o abusas de su buena intención, y a cambio recibe a un hermano sin cerebro…-Len fue interrumpido

-¡Tú no sabes nada, no tienes ni una familia!-Defendió Horo

-¡¿Y tú la tienes!-Pregunto alterado-Por que si es así estas en todo derecho de reclamármelo…

-¡Tú vives del dinero, y eso es lo único que tienes, estoy en derecho!-Exclamo Horo muy seguro de si mismo

-¡El que no sabe nada eres tu! ¡¿Crees que eres el único que tiene una hermana! Si es así estas equivocado, ¿Y sabes algo?... el sacrificio siempre llega y no será la excepción para ti… eres un tonto si piensas que con tu actitud de adulto lo lograras, todo será al revés… lo echaras a perder-Respondió retirándose hacia donde se había ido Pilika

-Tonto-Murmuro Horo-Horo mientras se quedaba solo en la mesa

- - - - - - - - -

-Hoy trabajas, ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Yoh como si nada

-Si-Contesto Ana

-¿Y pasado mañana que es Viernes?-Pregunto nuevamente

-No-Volvió a contestar-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-Pregunto

-Para ver cuando estas desocupada-Explico con una linda sonrisa

-Mmm-Dijo Ana mientras observaba hacia sus costados

-¿Y el viernes no quieres ir a mi casa?-Pregunto Yoh

-No puedo-Contesto Ana

-¿Por que?-Pregunto

-Tengo que conseguir otro trabajo, y ese día iré a buscar uno-Explico

-Creía que te era suficiente con el que tenías-Comento

-Nos hace falta el dinero-Ana cabizbaja hizo su voz más baja

-¿Para que?-Pregunto un tanto preocupado

-Ya te lo dije-Respondió aun no mirándole a los ojos.

Yoh por tercera vez se puso cabizbajo.

-Llevo tres días conociéndote, tal vez serás una persona muy amable y cariñosa, pero no debo de confiarme-Explico levantándose-Además debo tomarlo como un tropiezo en mi vida, y el conseguir mi trabajo es levantarme, no me gusta dejar las cosas a la ligera, como si nada pasara…

-A mi tampoco-Contesto Yoh observándola-Yo no pretendo que sientas una obligación lo que te pido, me gusta ayudar a las personas…

-… ¿A pesar de lo que te hicieron?-Pregunto cortante

-Si, y el verte intranquila como ahora… creeme, en esta ocasión no me gustaría tomar las casas a la ligera-Respondió

-Gracias, pero no lo necesito-Contesto mientras se daba la vuelta para darle por segunda vez le daba la espalda-No necesito que vean las cosas por mi…-Se quedo callada y poco a poco se puso cabizbaja

Yoh también se quedo callado durante unos minutos, y observo después a Ana quien estaba con su cabeza inclinada, observando el suelo perdidamente. Se armo de valor y se levanto dirigiéndose a ella, se puso detrás sin que ella se diese cuenta y estando ya a unos milímetros de ella, le murmuro muy suave al oído.

-Solo quiero que sepas que me preocupo… solo eso, yo se que no lo necesitas, pero deja tan siquiera que alguien se preocupe por ti… y esa persona quiero ser yo-Murmuro muy suave

El aliento calido tan cerca casi la hizo desmayar, pero solo provoco que sus lágrimas quisieran salir. Salir más por que el sin conocerla se preocupo por ella.

- - - - - - - - -

Se encontraba en uno de los pasillos, mientras caminaba, había preguntado a varios de sus compañeros de salón, si la habían visto, y todos le guiaron a donde… las canchas de football, algo extraño. Observo a todos lados para ver la encontraba, a lo lejos la diviso, observaba desesperada a todos lados como lo hacia el, parecía arrepentida y la vio correr en dirección al edificio. La siguió con algo de lentitud. El lugar correcto para estar sola…

Minutos después de caminar casi por toda la escuela, término por estar hasta el último piso del edificio… estaba en lo alto. Abrió una puerta con cuidado. Para así encontrarse con la peli-celeste de pie, observando algún punto fijo de la lejanía de la ciudad. Estaba seria, totalmente tranquila… sin embargo, a pesar de ello… ella lloraba silenciosamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto la chica aun sin mirarle

- - - - - - - - -

-¿Por que?-Pregunto Ana despacio mientras se tapaba la boca para no dejar escapar un mal sonido, pues posiblemente su voz cambiaria al tratar de llorar

-¿Por qué que?-Pregunto Yoh extrañado

-¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir con esto, ni siquiera me conoces y tratas de ayudarme, ¿Por qué te acercaste a mi cuando te trato tan mal? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?-Preguntaba

-¿Es acaso que tengo que tener una razón para tratar de ayudarte?-Pregunto Yoh

-No lo se-Contesto mientras tapaba su rostro con su mano evitando que la observara

-Ya te dije por que-Contesto

-¡Pero es que no es una explicación exacta, por que todas las personas cuando ayudan quieren algo y tú no!-Explico mientras se alejaba de el y se dirigía nuevamente al árbol recargando su cabeza en este.

-Yo no tengo esa razón que necesitas que te diga para que yo pueda ayudarte… solo quiero hacerlo y te lo he dicho muchas veces-Respondió tranquilo mientras la observaba desde lejos-¿Qué se te hace imposible creerlo?-Pregunto

-Si-Contesto Ana

-No todos somos iguales y yo no necesito razones para ayudar-Recalco

-Mi camino ha sido duro y confiar o el creer en las personas ha sido algo que olvide, por esa razón es difícil para mi, puedo ser alguien débil, pero demasiado madura, y puedo asegurarte que todas esas personas que te hicieron daño, consiguieron lo que necesitaban cuando te tenían cerca, por que te usan, y yo ya fui utilizada muchas veces, mi forma de ser no salio de la nada Asakura, así que no me pidas que te de confianza de la nada como piensas que fue mi personalidad-Exclamo aun recargada

-Entonces vuelvo a disculparme-Comento Yoh

-¿Por que?-Pregunto

-Se me hace correcto-Contesto

- - - - - - - - -

Se sentó en uno de los escalones que estaban en el lugar. Cerró sus ojos aun sabiendo que no le contestaba…

-¿No me escuchaste?-Pregunto la chica peli-celeste algo confundida.

-¿Qué no puedo?-Pregunto el chico

La chica rió un poco.

-Si, claro Tao, vas a venir exactamente donde una chica esta llorando como tonta…-Pauso-… por lo que se una persona tan seria como tu no haría eso…-Explico

Se guardo un gran silencio al no hallarse ninguna respuesta.

-Solo no le hagas caso… son síntomas del hermano mayor… Se le suele llamar "Protección a la pequeña niñita indefensa"-Explico el chico con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡No soy una pequeña niñita indefensa!-Exclamo ofendida mientras se giraba a verlo.

-¿Y quien te lo afirmo?-Pregunto el chico-Yo solo te lo dije…-Pauso

Por su parte la chica solo atino a sonrojarse por la vergüenza… era cierto… había cometido un error. _¿Por qué se comporta como él?_

-Es lo que suele sentir un hermano mayor por su hermana menor… lo deberías saber mejor que nadie…-Explico el chico

La joven solo se quedo callada. No tenía palabras para aquello.

-Intenta comprenderlo aunque no se lo merezca-Exclamo

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-Pregunto ella viéndolo fijamente esta vez.

- - - - - - - - -

-Todo te lo tomas a la ligera Asakura, eres alguien que nunca se enoja ¿O que?-Pregunto la rubia

-A veces si me enojo, pero nunca al extremo, siempre me tranquilizo-Explico

-Vaya, si que eres único-Dijo en un tono irónico la chica

-Tal vez si-Contesto con una risita tonta

Ana solo atino a erguirse para ya no estar en ese semblante de antes, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al salón. Yoh al verse tan alejado y dejado por ella, se apresuro a alcanzarla.

-Oye Ana-Llamo a la chica cuando ya la tenia cerca

-¬.¬ ¿Y ahora que?-Pregunto

-. ¿Puedo ir contigo el viernes?-Pregunto

-¡¿Que!-Pregunto impresionada

-Que si puedo ir contigo el viernes a buscar tu trabajo-Reafirmo

-¿Para que?-Pregunto nuevamente

-Para no llegar temprano a mi casa-Respondió _Solo me excuso para…_

-Pero que cosas estas diciendo, la verdad creo que deberías tomar más en cuenta a tu familia-Explico

-Di que si Anita, por favor-Pidió haciendo un rostro de niño bueno algo que Ana no resistió por que se le hacia una tontería y no le quería estar viendo la cara todo el día, ni el siguiente, era como una molestia, una piedrita en el zapato

-Bueno…-Suspiro antes de proseguir-… haz lo que quieras-Contesto aun caminando

-Lo tomare como un si-Dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Te alegras por tonterías-Afirmo Ana aun caminando

-Para mi no lo son-Explico Yoh

-Mejor guarda silencio-Pidió Ana-Muy normalmente tomo las cosas por otro rumbo…

-Pero el mío solo tiene un sentido—Volvió a explicar

-El cual es equivocado-Reafirmo la chica observando hacia el frente

-¿Pues en que piensas?-Pregunto Yoh extrañado

-No te interesa y no quiero contártelo-Contesto

-Pero…-Yoh fue interrumpido

-Pero nada-Defendió seria

Al terminar esa frase, se escucho el timbre.

-Es mejor que vayamos ya al salón-Explico esta vez sin detener su paso-Esta vez no te diré nada-Exclamo-Así que no te canses en hacerlo-Pidió

-Respeto tu decisión Anita-Contesto sonriente

-Eso espero-Respondió

-No lo esperes-Pidió

Así se digieran a su salón. Cuando llegaron encontraron a Len sentado en su butaca, mientras Pilika parada platicaba con el. Ana converso con Yoh antes de llegar.

-Parece que algo esta pasando aquí-Murmuro a Yoh mientras este sonreía

-Es cierto, y pensar que llevamos tan poco tiempo-Dijo un Yoh casi soñado al ver a la parejita.

-¬.¬ Yo no me refería a eso tonto-Dijo Ana

-O.o ¿Entonces?-Pregunto

-Pilika esta diferente, su rostro-Observo Ana

-No lo se, yo no veo nada raro desde aquí-Comento

-Fíjate bien cuando nos acerquemos-Pidió

Fue entonces cuando se acercaron y Len como Pilika los miraron con una bienvenida. (Aclaración: La bienvenida de Len es una mirada seria… ¬¬ como siempre)

-¿En donde se habían metido?-Pregunto Pilika

-Es que le pedí a Anita que me mostrara algunas de las oficinas de la escuela, y otros salones que son de nivel más alto-Explico Yoh con una sonrisa

Ana se quedo callada, observando el rostro de Pilika; su rostro estaba diferente, y en sus mejillas había marcas de lágrimas.

-¿Sucede algo Ana?-Pregunto Pilika al ver tan penetrante su mirada

-¿Puedes venir un momento Pilika?-Pregunto Ana-Acabo de recordar que tenía que recoger unos papeles-Explico

-Claro-Sonrió Pilika

-En un momento venimos-Aviso Pilika alejándose

Los chicos asintieron y ellas se retiraron del salón.

Cuando estuvieron afuera, Ana detuvo a Pilika en el pasillo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estuviste llorando?-Interrogo Ana

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto Pilika disimuladamente mientras sonreía

-No te hagas, ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta o que? Estuviste llorando ¿verdad?-Pregunto con una mirada fulminante

Pilika se le quedo viendo a Ana, a lo lejos observo a su hermano que venía de lejos, y decidió mejor hablar en otro lugar.

-Me pelee con mi hermano, si quieres que te explique vamos a otro lugar, o te lo explico en otro momento-Explico haciendo señas hacia atrás disimuladamente diciendo a Ana que su hermano estaba cerca, pero atrás de Horo venia el maestro que les tocaría.

-Sígueme-Pidió Ana

-¿Que vas a hacer?-Pregunto una exaltada Pilika

-Solo sígueme-Pidió Ana dirigiéndose hacia donde iba el maestro

Pilika la siguió como queriendo y no, hasta que sintió que paso por un lado de su hermano y sintió alejarse, se torno más tranquila y se dirigió a donde estaba Ana.

La rubia con el profesor frente a ella, lo detuvo y comenzó a hablar con el. Era extraño era verla de lejos, a pesar de que fuese una persona que era fría y cortante, podía saberse que aunque todos la tomaran por tonta-aunque no lo fuera-era todo lo contrario, y podía ser una persona a la cual se gustaba seguir adelante, y llegar a lo mejor que pudiese ser, que cuando se decidiese a ayudar a alguien lo haría por todos los medios posibles, pero cuando eso sucediese, seria cuando estuviese segura de si misma y de su próximo "amigo" también.

Ana dejo de hablar con el profeso, justo cuando Pilika se le había acercado.

-¿Entonces si profesor?-Pregunto Ana

-Si, nada más no se tarden mucho-Pidió el rubio profesor

-Si, gracias-Dijo tomando a Pilika del brazo.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos y Pilika era dirigida a donde la rubia iba, y fueron a parar en el interior de… ¿los baños de mujeres?...

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Pregunto Pilika extrañada

-Ahora puedes explicarme que fue lo que sucedió-Explico Ana

-No fue nada interesante-Comento Pilika sin importancia

Ana solo atino a mirarla mientras alzaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos. Pilika suspiro y le platico todo. No se tardaron mucho ya que era muy poco lo que le contaría.

-Tonto…

-Sabía que dirías eso…

-Habla con el y dile lo que sientes, lo que piensas, lo que crees bien o no de lo que sucede, y si no te entiende yo puedo darle algunos golpes para que recapacite…-Ana sonrió maléficamente pero de una manera graciosa mientras tronaba sus dedos

- . u Creo que no será necesario-Comento Pilika

-Eso es si lo crees conveniente-Explico Ana levantándose del suelo

-Tienes razón… gracias Ana-Dijo Pilika sonriente.

-Cuando quieras-Ana se giro para empezar a retirarse

-Igual-Dijo Pilika siguiéndola

Cuando se encontraban en el pasillo, muy cerca para llegar al salón…

-Oye Ana-La peli-azulada llamo a su amiga

-Dime-Dijo la rubia sin detenerse

-¿Que fue lo que le dijiste al profesor para que nos dejara salir?-Pregunto Pilika

-Es un secreto-Dijo Ana-Uno muy pequeño, el cual me he ganado por mis meritos-Explicó

-Ya lo creo-Comento Pilika muy sonriente

-Pues creértelo "bien"-Afirmo Ana

En ese momento llegan a la puerta del salón.

-¿Estas preparada para entrar?-Pregunto Ana

-Si, y no me cansare de agradecerte el escucharme-Dijo Pilika

-No fue nada-suspiro profundamente esperando y preparándose para todas las miradas que las observarían extrañas, pero otras que las mirarían de pies a cabeza divulgando y difamando cosas que en realidad no eran…

C O N T I N U A R A. . .

¡¡¡¡¡Hi:

Bueno pues me encuentro reportándome nOn… aunque este capitulo no esta del todo bueno (¬.¬ según yo) quiero que sepan que el próximo será mucho mejor que este. Agradezco a todos los que lo están leyendo y a los que pues también XD.

**-Asumi Tokugawa: **Que ondas primis! - Espero que te haya agradado y gracias por tu review, y… n.nu que bueno que me pusiste la traducción de "ntc" ya que yo creo que ni la leí jajá…XD me fui de largo XD pero en fin muchas gracias por apoyarme n.n - Cuidate, Te quiero primis!

**-Akane Tokugawa:** Akane! - Gracias primis! Y no exageres con lo que me pusiste en tu review ñ.ñ… espero que podamos vernos pronto y reunirnos n.n ¡¡¡¡¡¡Cuídate, Te quiero primis!

**-Koryanna: **n.n Gracias por tu review y por estalo leyendo. -.- Con respecto al padre de Ana pues… ñ.ñ creo que no puedo adelantarte gran cosa ñ.ñ ya que todo se ve implícito en cada capitulo, aun falta para averiguar lo que se traen entre manos todos los personajes que hay y los que faltan por salir n.n

**-****ire yamichii**ñ.ñ Oyes no me enfade jejejejeje, creo que no fue la forma correcta de expresarme al decírtelo pero jejejeje no pasa nada ñ.ñ… nOn Gracias por leerlo! - te lo agradezco tanto- Saludos… espero que podamos comunicarnos de nuevo jejeje Cuidate!

**-****Hikaru-Hoshi**OoO WOW! Nunca imagine que una palabra tan pequeña tuviera una historia tan interesante XD en verdad me sorprendió tu explicación… -.o es Practico y… corto XD, además puedo asegurarte que se haría una gran moda XD. Bueno pues te agradezco que sigas leyendo n.n y pues cuídate nOn.

**-Diabolo18: **Hi! Bueno pues n.n con respecto a tu pregunta… Si… n.n si va a aparecer Hao pero todavía le falta n.n solo un poco n.n. Te agradezco un buen que estés leyendo el fan fic n.n - Mil gracias!

**-Eternal-Vampire: **De nada n.n (o.o Pero recuerda que es con respecto al fan fic, los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen) Por lo que veo tienes una buena idea de lo que será tu personaje n.n Gracias por apoyarme. OoO se me olvidaba! Espera un poco más n.n ya que la idea esta en proceso y tengo que pensarle muy bien ¿Sale? Saldrás dentro de poco n.n

**-caprica: **Mmm… Yo también espero que lo que suceda es lo que ustedes están pensando ¬ u ¬ aunque también tenemos que ver si lo que piensas es correcto para lo que pasara en la historia n.n. Muchas gracias por leerlo, te lo agradezco mucho. SAYONARA!

**-****anna15**n.n Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n… n.n apuesto que el siguiente capitulo te gustara ya que al leer tu review me imagine algo jejejeje, ya veremos mas adelante n.n Cuídate, Sayonara n.n

Bueno pues espero que les haya agradado a todos n.n.

_**¡¡¡¡¡Cuídense Otakumaniakos y sigan creyendo en la ley del Anime!**_

P.D.: Coman frutas y verduras.


	6. Chapter 6 Oni

**CAPITULO 6:**

… _Un año después…_

Acababa de entrar a su casa. Estaba exhausta. Los dos trabajos le dejaban completamente cansada, si apenas podía dormir para el día siguiente de clases, pero para su suerte, hoy era un viernes y los días siguiente serian completamente para ella… bueno no tanto… si el trabajo la dejaba así, ahora debía recordar como lo dejaban los días de escuela. Sin embargo en el nuevo trabajo le pagaban bien… eso… eso la mantenía más tranquila.

Hace un año que había conseguido su segundo trabajo, cuando fue a buscarlo el castaño le acompaño, y podría decirse que gracias a él lo consiguió. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando meses después el mismo le confeso que era un Shaman, le había explicado todo, pero a ella no le intereso, simplemente por que ahora sabia que no era la única… y eso no era todo, los demás también lo eran, en su interior esa noticia la tranquilizo más… solo por el simple hecho de saber que podía confiarles todo… aunque su secreto aun no… tal vez nunca.

Los hermanos Ainus se habían reconciliado pasadas las 24 horas, y justamente ese día había ido a la casa/departamento de ellos-que por cierto estaba muy lejos- junto con los demás... no recordaba por que razón.

Pilika inicio con clases de canto y también en gimnasia. Por su puesto que ella misma también se había dedicado a la gimnasia, nada más que sus prácticas eran los fines de semana y en las clases libres, y también en las de deportes, por suerte había logrado superarse aun más que antes, Pilika también estaba en los mismos horarios que ella, cosa que la mantenía en más comunicación con ella. Y al igual que la peli-azul entro a otra clase extra, que eran las de piano.

De Ren no era muy raro verlo en deportes al igual que Asakura y Horo-Horo, los tres jugaban todo tipo de deportes varoniles. En ciertas ocasiones los cinco solían separarse en la hora de salida a causa de horarios en deportes o extra clases. Y por lo que veía, las pláticas se hacían cada vez más lentas pero profundas entre todos, es decir, siempre tenían algo nuevo que contar de sus vidas… de sus pasados… sin embargo, ella nunca mencionaba nada. No tenía por que.

Suspiro largo mientras recordaba haber cortado aquellas veces en que, aquel grupito que la había aceptado, iniciaban un discurso dirigido discretamente a ella para que se animara a contar algo… eso era fastidioso, aun más cuando en ciertas ocasiones llegaba con moretones en los brazos o piernas, a veces llegaba adolorida con en todo su cuerpo, y todo aquello era notado por los demás, sin embargo se excusaba diciendo que se había golpeado o caído, o incluso a veces se peleaba, bufo un poco al recordar las molestas sonrisas del castaño… bueno no eran molestas, no, bueno si, bueno no… en si, ella… ¿O si?... Sacudió su cabeza para pensar en otra cosa…

… Por cierto, eso la hizo recordar cuando fue por primera vez a la casa del castaño junto con los demás. Había conocido a Mikihisa Asakura el padre de Yoh, que por cierto usaba una mascara muy rara, Kino Asakura quien era su abuela y al recordarla vino a ella como la trato… esa cierta amabilidad con ella, y esa presencia, en si se llevaba muy bien con ella, tenia cierto parecido en el carácter, "Ten cuidado" recuerda que le dijo la anciana… bueno, también había conocido a Yohmei Asakura, su abuelo quien la miraba con un deje de misterio, como si en ella hubiese algo que les preocupara o les atrajera.

Fijo su mirada en el interior de la casa… para su gran suerte, su padre no estaba en la "casa" si es que así se le podía llamar a "esto". Observo la pequeña sala, completamente desordenada y con un olor desagradable. Todo él piso manchado y el sillón con unas cuentas moscas paradas.

Lo ignoro completamente, después de todo si lo hacia, su padre al llegar lo dejaría exactamente en las mismas condiciones de antes. Se adentro a su habitación, le puso seguro y luego se dispuso a dormir.

… … …

Sentía un malestar en su cuerpo. Un peso y olor realmente molesto. A penas estaba despertando de su pesado sueño que al abrir levemente sus ojos solo podía ver borroso. Juraba que era de madrugada. Sentía húmedo su cuello y descubierta la parte de su pecho. Una silueta sobre ella la hizo abrir sus ojos con rapidez.

-¡No!-Inicio gritando mientras se movía bruscamente en su cama.

-¡Quédate quieta, estupida!-Le regaño su padre ebrio quien la besaba.

-¡Quitate!-Exigió en un grito.

El forcejeo era muy rápido y fuerte. Le apretaba de los brazos mientras ella se resistía. Ya casi sentía como le trozaba los brazos de la fuerza que proporcionaba en ellos.

-¡Quédate QUIETA!-Le había golpeado el rostro haciéndole hacer girar su rostro hacia un lado con mucha pesadez.

Sentía un temor e ira tremenda. Se quedo quieta con la mirada perdida. Sentía como si tuviera la fuerza suficiente como para matarlo. Y quien no en esta situación. La ira crecía mucho más. En su interior comenzaba a sentir ese logro de un poder que gigante acabaría con él mismo mundo. Sentía su sangre hervir del asco y del coraje. Todo se basaba en lo mismo, ¿Por qué ellos no le dijeron nada? ... ¡¿Por qué maldita sea no la despertaron!... pensar era solo recordar el golpe… los gritos… ¡Ya no!

-¡¡¡YA NO!-Grito logrando sacárselo de encima.

Lo había empujado para atrás haciendo que cayera al suelo dolorosamente. Se levanto cubriéndose mientras tomaba otra pequeña mochila que igual por dentro estaba extensa y pesada. Se agacho poniéndose unos zapatos rápido… pero eso fue su nuevo…

… Dolor. Sintió un golpe en su espalda, haciéndola caer de boca al suelo pesadamente. Le dolió mucho. Intento volver a levantarse, pero una serie de patadas en su estomago la detuvieron… Gemidos de dolor se hacían presentes, le estaba sacando todo el aire.

-¡Muérete maldita ZORRA!

- - - - - - - - -

-¡Hermano!-Una peli-azul reía ante el acto gracioso de su hermano-¡Jajajajajaja!-Reía.

Eran alrededor de las 7 de la mañana, a esta hora a penas la gente empezaba a salir de sus casas para sus labores (o trabajos). Los dos Ainus estaban vestidos ya con ropa normal. Horo-Horo había caído de espaldas al suelo por resbalarse con un pequeño charco de agua que Pilika estaba a punto de ir a limpiar, pero al parecer había llegado tarde.

En ese instante se escucha como alguien toca en la puerta.

-¡Yo abro!-Exclamo felizmente la peli-azul.

Horo-Horo se levanto con pesadez para ir con su hermana. Si que le había dolido. El trasero era la parte más afectada.

-_¡¡¡Ana!_

Casi se vuelve a caer por el grito de susto de su hermana. Corre no importándole el malestar y se encuentra con una rubia tirada en el suelo, recargando su cabeza en los brazos de su hermana.

-A-A… A-Ayu-den-me-Pidió para después desmayarse.

Se alarmo dirigiéndose hacia ellas. Tomó a la rubia en brazos y la llevo a la habitación de su hermana…

- - - - - - - - -

La oscuridad de sus sueños y el temor de ellos la hicieron despertar. Un inicio de parpadeos fue lo primero. Todo vuelve a ella como un balde de agua fría sobre ella. Abre sus ojos desmesuradamente y se levanta a medio cuerpo de donde se encontraba, pero un tremendo dolor en el estomago fue su perdición provocando que volviera a la cama fuertemente.

-¡Ah!-Grito un poco por el dolor mientras se tocaba una de sus costillas.

Jamás le había golpeado tanto... aun no comprendía por que la odiaba como para hacer semejante cosa como la de hace unas horas, era un maldito, a ver como se las arreglaría cuando ella se fuese de eso que llamaba hogar. Las lágrimas ya estaban amenazando en salir, pero fue interrumpida al ver como la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba se abría. Un hombre extraño había entrado y había cerrado la puerta tras de si.

Frunció en seño al verlo. El hombre se acercaba cada vez más.

-Aléjese de mí-Exigió entre dientes

-Señorita necesito revisarla-Explico el hombre, ya estando frente a ella y comenzaba a acercar sus manos a sus costillas.

Ana solo alejo la mano golpeándola con la suya.

-¡He dicho que se aleje!-Grito exasperada mientras se intentaba levantar.

En ese momento se abre nuevamente la puerta. Aparecen cuatro personas observando la escena.

-No se mueva…-El hombre aun intentaba calmarla.

-¡¡¡Aléjese!-Grito más fuerte mientras al mismo tiempo.

Intento levantarse de nuevo, esta vez con mucho más fuerza, sin embargo perdió el equilibrio y se fue de lado. Cayó al suelo. Emitió un gemido muy fuerte de dolor.

-¡Anita!-Escucho la voz del castaño quien se acercaba a ella para ayudarla.

No se quería mover ni un centímetro, el dolor le mataba y podría jurar que esa caída había sido un suicidio. Comenzó a quejarse.

-Lo siento jóvenes… yo solo quería revisarla-Explico el hombre.

-No se preocupe doctor…-Exclamo la única chica entre las cuatro personas que habían entrado.

-Tiene que dejar revisarse o de lo contrario no se sabrá si en verdad tiene rotas las costillas-Explico el doctor.

Ren y Horo-Horo se acercaron a ver como levantar a la rubia sin que la lastimaran.

-De todos modos le dolerá-Exclamo Ren algo serio y con un tono pensativo.

Ana aun se quejaba mientras trataba de respirar más tranquilamente. El dolor y el susto le habían acelerado la respiración y eso también le hacia sentir dolor.

-Solo uno tiene que levantarla, aunque llegue a dolerle…-Explico el doctor.

-… Es cierto, si lo hacemos entre todos le dolerá mucho más-Exclamo Ren observando desde lejos la situación.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban a Ana.

-Yo lo haré-Se ofreció el castaño.

La rubia aun hacia gestos.

-Solo háganlo rápido-Exigió Ana intentando acomodarse.

-¬.¬ Calmate, después de que uno se ofrece no agradeces-Exclamo Horo-Horo en un tono enfadado.

-G-Gracias… ¿Contento?-Pregunto Ana no queriendo quejarse más por el dolor.

-Si ¬.¬-Contesto el Ainu

-Lo haré lo más rápido que pueda Anita-Explico Yoh-¿Estas lista?-Pregunto

-Solo hazlo-Pidió no soportándolo ya.

Yoh hizo un conteo y al final la levanto, Ana solo alcanzo a gemir del dolor. El castaño la acomodo en la cama lo mejor que pudo y espero a que la rubia calmara su malestar…

-Ahora solo hace falta revisarla-Explico el hombre

-¡No quiero!-Cortó Ana

-Pero…-El hombre iba a intervenir de nuevo pero…

-¡Que no!-Grito la rubia

-Tiene que revisarte, o de lo contrario tardaras MUCHO en reponerte-Exclamo Ren

-Ya estoy mucho mejor, solo necesito descansar-Dijo Ana entre dientes mientras volteaba la cara a otro lado.

-Ana tienes que reponerte lo más rápido posible, recuerda que falta poco para la presentación…-Explico Pilika

-Anita por favor-Pidió Yoh

La rubia se puso cabizbaja. _La presentación…_ No importa, no quería… Ese doctor…podría decirles o averiguar tan siquiera por que razón estaba en esas condiciones, no quería, mil veces prefería con… seria mejor él… el no dirá nada.

-He dicho que no-Contesto aun evitando la mirada de los demás.

Por su parte, Yoh observaba la escena.

-¿Quieres que te dejemos sola?-Pregunto el castaño.

-Si-Contesto escondiendo su rostro con su cabello.

Asakura hizo una señal a todos para que se retiraran. Todos comenzaron a salirse, sin embargo, al final quedo Pilika e Yoh quienes fueron interrumpidos por la misma voz.

-… Pilika-Exclamo la voz de la rubia.

-Dime-Contesto amablemente mientras la observaba desde la puerta.

-¿Puedes quedarte?-Pregunto aun no mostrando su rostro.

-o.o Por supuesto-Respondió la peli-azul

Pilika observo a Yoh y le hizo una seña para que saliera. Al estar solas, la chica se acerco a la cama si antes acercar la silla de su escritorio y se sentó en una ella. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, hasta que…

- o.o ¿Por que?-Pregunto Pilika

-¿Por qué que?-Pregunto Ana

-Solo te revisara para saber si…-Fue interrumpida

-No confió-Explico-Solo, puedo confiar en alguien-Exclamo-¿Puedo llamarlo?-Pregunto

Pilika hablando su mirada.

-n.n Claro que puedes… llámalo-Pidió alcanzándole el teléfono que estaba en su cómoda.

- -.- Gracias-Contesto tomando el objeto mientras marcaba el numero-… Dile a ese señor que se vaya, por favor-Pidió

-ñ.ñ Es un profesional Ana, no veo por que te empeñas en que otra persona te revise cuando él esta aquí…-Explico observando el teléfono en las manos de la rubia-Pero aun así le diré… después de llamarlo descansa, por favor…-Pidió levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Lo haré-Contesto la rubia.

Instantes después la peli-azul salio, en ese momento la llamada de la rubia fue contestada.

-Buenos días, puede comunicarme con…

… Mientras tanto, afuera…

A penas había salido de la habitación y a unos cuantos pasos ya estaba con los demás, observándola.

-¿Ya se decidió la joven?-Pregunto el doctor

-Discúlpela por favor-Pidió la peli-azul-Es solo que como ahora no quiere, se hará después la revisión… ñ.ñ-Explico

-o.o Oh pero es que tengo que revisarla-Exclamo el hombre

-Si, además ella esta…-Ren fue interrumpido al tratar de ayudar al doctor.

-… ella esta MUY bien, es solo que como usted ve, si ella no lo desea no permitirá que la revise… no se preocupe, nosotros le llamaremos después, ya que convencerla nos tomara mucho y no queremos hacerlo perder su tiempo, ¿Podría dejarnos su tarjeta por favor?-Pidió la chica mientras forzadamente pedía que le entendieran los demás.

-De acuerdo, aquí esta-El hombre le dio una tarjeta a la chica.-Con permiso-Asintió para comenzar a retirarse.

-ñ.ñ Lo acompaño-Dijo la peli-azul al sentir la mirada extrañada de los demás.

Tao, Usui y Asakura observaban como la peli-azul despedía al doctor. Por su parte, cuando Pilika regreso con los demás, estos las miraban con un aire de "¿Qué sucedió aquí?".

-ñ.ñ No me miren así… hice lo que ella me pidió-Explico la chica.

-o.ó ¿Y quien la va a revisar?-Pregunto Horo-Horo casi en un grito.

- -.- No veo por que lo corriste-Exclamo Ren cruzado de brazos

-o.ó No lo corrí-Corrigió-Ella llamara a la persona que la revisara, creo que es mas conveniente así, después de todo ella tiene que decidirlo…

-Pero…-Horo-Horo estaba a punto de regañarle

-Así esta bien Horo, es cierto lo que dice Pilika-Exclamo Yoh en un tono apagado.

-o.o Pero…-Horo-Horo fue de nueva cuenta interrumpido.

-o.o Yoh no te pongas así, estoy segura de que ella estará bien… se repondrá-Exclamo Pilika observándolo algo preocupada.

-Claro que se pondrá bien-Afirmo Yoh forzando una sonrisa, cosa que los demás notaron demasiado.

… Horas más tarde…

El sonido de un toque en la puerta despertó a las cuatro personas que estaban en la sala platicando cosas triviales. Era medio día y a ese toque fue como una salvación para todos, ya que estaban aburridos de tanto esperar.

-Yo abriré-Exclamaron al unísono los cuatro mientras se observaban extrañamente por haber hecho aquello.

-ñ.ñ Mejor vamos-Explico una peli-azul quien les gano el inicio hacia el camino de la puerta.

-Si-La sequedad de esa respuesta provenía de Tao para después seguirla.

Horo-Horo y Asakura solo se dedicaron a seguirlos. Al llegar solo pudieron abrir los ojos de la sorpresa por ver quien era, pero si el, ¿Qué hacia aquí?…

-O.O-Rostro de todos.

-n.n Buenas días, chicos-Sonrió un hombre delgado y rubio, con rasgos maduros, traía consigo un maletín negro de un tamaño mediano, junto con una bata blanca arriba de su ropa normal.

-o.o… Profesor… Fausto-Exclamo Pilika sorprendida.

- n.n Ana me llamo para que viniera… ¿Puedo pasar a verla?-Pregunto aun sonriente.

Yoh se le quedo viendo extrañado al rubio. ¿Por que ahora no la llamaba Kyouyama como en la escuela? ¿Cual era el secreto? ¿Por qué justamente lo llamo a él? No es que le cayera mal, ya que a él también le daba mucha confianza ese profesor, pero… ¿Por que?...

-¡O si! Pase por favor-Pidió la peli-azul saliendo de su impresión.

Todos se hicieron a un lado para que pudiera pasar el hombre. Después de unos minutos ya estaban en la sala.

-n.n Sígame por favor, lo llevare a la habitación-Pidió Pilika

-n.n Muchas gracias-Contesto Fausto dirigiéndose junto con la joven.

Cuando los tres chicos quedaron solos en la sala se observaron mutuamente mientras se sentaban lentamente en los sillones.

-¿Qué extraño no? Nunca pensé que llamaría al profesor-Exclamo Horo-Horo.

-No es por nada, pero Ana esconde algo-Explico Ren.

-El profesor es doctor, no veo por que tenemos que verle lo extraño-Dijo el castaño.

-Vamos Yoh, no te hagas por favor, Ana llamo al profesor, y sabemos que si lo haces es por que a habido algo que no sabemos, y me refiero a confianza, a demás Ana no ha llamado a su padre, y es lo más extraño de todo…-Exclamo Ren

Yoh se quedo pensativo con lo que dijo el chino. Es cierto, no ha llamado a su padre y lo más extraño es que ella menciono una vez que su padre era un Idiota, justamente cuando la conoció. Y entrar a su casa como si fuera un ladrón, arreglarse para hacerlo… acaso habrá sido…

-¡Yoh!-El grito de Pilika, Ren y Horo-Horo lo despertó.

-o.o Lo siento…-Observo a Pilika-… ¿Cuándo llegaste Pilika?-Pregunto el castaño extrañado.

-Hace unos momentos-Contesto la joven.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Pregunto Horo-Horo.

-ñ.ñ Nada, solo que me acorde de algo… algo que me dijo mi abuela-Excuso nerviosamente.

-¬.¬ Como sea-Exclamo Ren sin creerlo.

… Adentro de la habitación…

-Ya va siendo hora de que hables, Ana-Pidió amablemente el rubio mientras revisaba a la joven y la vendaba al mismo tiempo en la parte de las costillas-Fue otra vez él ¿Verdad?

-… Si-Contesto observando otra parte.

-Jamás te había golpeando tan fuerte como ahora, te ha roto dos costillas y apuesto que ese cobarde te pateo-Explico poniendo un broche para finalizar en vendaje.

-No se lo digas a nadie Fausto-Pidió la joven

-Ana… Ya no lo escondas-Pidió esta vez Fausto sentándose en la orilla de la cama mientras la veía a los ojos-Esto podría costarte la vida… Puedes venirte con Eliza y conmigo a vivir… él no te encontrara… y aremos lo posible por meterlo a la cárcel…

-No… si alguien lo meterá a la cárcel seré yo-Exclamo completamente convencida.

-Por favor-Pidió Fausto-Esto me preocupa, si ya logro esto, intentara más…

-u.u Ya lo intento-Exclamo Ana

-¡¡¡Que!-Grito Fausto-ô.ó ¡No voy a permitir que vuelvas a esa casa, o te vienes conmigo o te quedas con otra persona con la que no pueda encontrarte!

-Baja la voz-Pidió Ana entre dientes.

Fausto se quedo un poco apenado por lo que hizo.

-Esto va en serio Ana, de verdad, ya es suficiente, te prometo que tú lo meterás a la cárcel pero vente con nosotros-Pidió

-De todos modos tengo que volver-Exclamo Ana-Mis cosas están haya…

-Yo ire por ellas…

-Te hará daño, mejor déjalo así, no es necesario…

-Lo es, Ana…-La llamo-… Eliza y yo te queremos como una hija, te hemos apoyado en lo que necesitas y ahora lo haremos mucho más, esto que esta pasando nos afecta a nosotros también… por favor… Te lo ruego

Ana se le quedo viendo al rubio. Quisiera que el hombre que estaba frente a ella fuera su padre, sin embargo, las cosas eran diferentes.

-… Lo pensare…-Murmuro cabizbaja.

Fausto solo atino a abrazarla. Mientras tanto, ella no salía de su sorpresa, estaba tensa ante la situación y no sabia que hacer.

-Nos tienes a nosotros… No estas sola… hija…-Lo último lo murmuro

Aun más sorprendida quedo ante tal frase. Se le ablandaron los ojos al escuchar lo última palabra y sonrió levemente respondiendo el abrazo mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

-Lo se…-Contesto-… padre…

… Afuera, en la sala…

-¿Por qué se tardaran tanto?-Pregunto un peli-azul demasiado aburrido.

-La esta revisando, Horo ñ.ñ-Explico Yoh

-o.ó Si claro y por revisarla se va a tardar dos horas-Exclamo sarcásticamente el Ainu.

-En un momento estará lista la comida-Intervino una chica que salía de la cocina.

-- ¡Que bien!-Exclamo Horo-Horo

-¬.¬ Espero que con eso dejes de chillar-Exclamo seriamente Ren.

-o.ó ¡Yo no estaba chillando!-Negó el peli-celeste.

-ñ.ñ Hermano por favor guarda la compostura-Pidió la chica.

-Que consten que solo lo hago por ti-Exclamo mirando de mala mirando mientras miraba al chino.

-Já si claro-Exclamo Ren burlescamente.

-ô.ó ¡Ya estuvo bueno, aquí queda todo!-Horo-Horo se levanta bruscamente de su asiento-¡Levántate chinito, veras que te hago puré!

Ren solo se recarga en el sillón cruzando de brazos y piernas mientras alza una ceja en son de no tener miedo.

-¡Cobarde!-Exclamo Horo-Horo a punto de aventársele para golpearlo, pero se detiene justamente cuando...

… Se abrió la puerta con cierta rapidez para seguido de ello dejar pasar a un rubio algo sonriente. Ren e Yoh se levantan para recibirlo mientras que Horo-Horo y Pilika se acercan para verlo.

-Ya la e revisado-Exclamo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene profesor?-Pregunto Pilika.

-Oh, por favor díganme Fausto… Mmm tiene rotas dos costillas. Le aplique una pomada en la parte afectada y la vende con cierta fuerza para que midiera el movimiento de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, debo pedirles que la dejen descansar en la misma cama en la que esta, el movimiento podría afectarle aun más con respecto al sanamiento de los golpes…-Pidió-… Esta es la pomada que le aplique, de preferencia aplíquela cada 8 horas…

Asakura fue el que recibió el objeto para luego observar al rubio. _¿Golpes? ¿Acaso se atrevieron a tocarla?_

-Me retiro, gracias por mantenerla aquí-Exclamo retirándose.

-Lo acompaño-Atino a decir rápidamente el castaño mientras lo seguía, los demás se quedaron en el mismo lugar pensativos.

Al salir Yoh fue a dar hasta el auto de Fausto. Sin embargo, Fausto se detuvo justo al llegar frente al carro, y observo al castaño fijamente mientras les sonreía.

-Cuídela bien, ya que si la encuentra será su perdición, gracias por mantenerla a salvo-Exclamo Fausto entrando a su auto y cerrando la portezuela-¡¡Ah! ¡Y nada de visitas de otras personas!... solo ustedes y yo ¿Entendido?

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-Pregunto Yoh extrañado.

-Si se esfuerza, tal vez lo sepa-Exclamo Fausto con una gran sonrisa-Buenas tardes, joven Asakura, hágalo bien por favor… nos vemos-En ese instante arranca el carro y comienza a salir.

-Tiene que decírmelo-Pidió Yoh

-Nos vemos-Exclamo Fausto retirándose en la lejanía de la velocidad del automóvil.

Yoh se quedo solo y pensativo. _¿Su perdición? ¿Con esfuerzo? ¿Cuidarla?_ Comenzaba a desesperarse por no saber respuestas, que por lo visto, el tenia que buscar. Daría lo que fuera por cuidarla, daría incluso su vida por saberlo todo de ella, incluso salvarla de esa perdición de la que le hablo Fausto. Lo lograría…

-… Lo intentare…-Exclamo Yoh mientras observaba el objeto que le había dado Fausto, apostaba que ella no se dejaría a que el le pusiera la pomada. Sonrió y tomo bien el objeto-… Se lo pediré a Pilika…

Se adentro de nuevo al departamento y observo como Pilika servía la mesa con ayuda de los dos varones.

-Pilika, ¿Podrías ponerle tú la pomada a Ana cuando sea necesario?-Pregunto- Es que dudo de poder hacerlo yo…-Explico

-n.n Claro que si, dámela, la guardare-Exclamo la peli-azul.

-n.n Muchas gracias-Dijo Yoh entregándosela.

Momento después Ren, Horo-Horo, Pilika e Yoh estaban en la mesa con los platos ya servidos.

-o.o ¿Y Anita?-Pregunto Yoh

-Tiene rotas dos costillas, ¿Como quieres que se mueva?-Pregunto Ren en un tono obvio.

-n.n Le llevare la comida si no les molesta-Exclamo la peli-azul

-o.o ¡Oh! ñ.ñ No te preocupes Pilika, se la llevare yo, o.o tú tienes que comer, es muy importante para la salud o.o ¿Sabias?-Pregunto

-o.o Si pero…

-No te apures yo se la llevare, coman ustedes…-Exclamo Yoh levantando su plato de comida y dirigiéndose a la habitación, sin embargo se detuvo a medio camino…-ñ.ñ Pilika…-La llamo.

-n.n Dime-Contesto la chica.

-n.n ¿No tienen una naranja que me pueda comer?-Pregunto el castaño

-n.n Por supuesto, están en una pequeña canasta en la barra de la cocina, tomas las que quieras-Explico la chica.

-Gracias…

Yoh fue por la naranja y luego se dirigió a la habitación.

… En la habitación…

Ya casi lo lograba. Solo un poco más y ya podría estar de pie, vaya que suerte que el buró estuviera como siempre: aun lado de la cama. En fin, solo un poco y alcanzaría lo que necesitaba. Estiraba su mano lo más que podía para no levantarse por completo, pero su rostro demostraba el malestar que sentía nada más con moverse un centímetro.

… **_¡¡¡¡PAZ!..._** En ese instante se abre la puerta con cierta rapidez, lo que hace que voltee a ver quien era.

-¡¡¡¡ANITA!-Exclamo el causante de su desconcentración.

-¡Ahhhhh!-Grito del susto ya que el grito la desequilibro y la hizo perder la noción de todo lo que pasaba. En vez de seguir sosteniéndose del buró se soltó de este provocando que cayera de espaldas, lo único que supo agradecer es que estaba la cama tras ella.

Solo supo quejarse con un gran grito de dolor.

-¡Eres un idiota **Asakura**!-Grito todo lo que pudo para poder calmarse.

Para su mala suerte había quedado boca arriba e inclinada en la cama. Así no podía moverse, y al momento de la caída sintió como sus costillas tronaron lo que la hizo gritar. Solo le faltaba un poco para alcanzarlo, ¡Solo un poco, ¡¿Qué acaso la maldita vida nunca le favorecía o que! Bufo del coraje.

-¡Anita, ¡¿Qué te sucede! ¡Te dijeron que no te movieras!-Regaño el castaño ya estando frente a ella buscando la manera de ayudarla, para esto ya había dejado el plato y la naranja en el escritorio.

-¡¡ ¿Y por verme parada tenias que gritar!-Pregunto enfadada.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¡Me preocupe mucho!-Exclamo el chico

-¡Pues procura no hacerlo…! ¡… Idiota, ayúdame!-Exclamo mientras aun se

Quejaba.

-Tendré que levantarte de nuevo y volverá a dolerte-Explico Yoh

-o.ó ¿Si? No me digas, me acabo de dar cuenta-Dijo Ana irónicamente.

-¿Estas lista?-Pregunto el castaño pasando sus brazos por debajo de Ana para poder moverla.

-¡¿Tienes que preguntar! ¡Maldita sea solo hazlo! ¡¿Quieres!-Exclamo exasperada.

Yoh no le hizo caso y la levanto haciendo de nueva cuenta el conteo. Ana sintió de nuevo como le tronaban las costillas, y para no gritar, apretó fuertemente la camisa de Asakura mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de él para evitar aun más el sonido. Cuando el castaño ya la hubo dejado en la cama reposando, acerco la silla, el plato y la naranja, sentándose por fin.

Ana se tocaba levemente la zona afectada y la sobaba lentamente.

-¿Qué nunca te enseñaron a tocar?-Pregunto aun enojada.

-Pues si, pero no creí que quisieras que tocara cuando estas en estas condiciones y luego que trajera comida para ti y una naranja para mi-Explico el chico.

-¬.¬ Deberías tener más imaginación, ¿Sabias?... u.u Aun te falta aprender eso…-Exclamo Ana

-n.n No te preocupes, me enseñaras bien n.n-Exclamo el chico.

-¬.¬ Me pregunto… ¿Qué harías sin mí?-Pregunto la rubia.

-n.n Simplemente: nada-Exclamo el castaño aun sonriente y algo juguetón.

La chica se quejo, mientras apretaba levemente la parte de su cuerpo que le dolía.

-o.o ¿Te duele mucho?-Pregunto Yoh mientras acercaba su mano a donde estaba la de Ana.

-Si-Exclamo quejándose. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que la mano de Yoh estaba a punto de tocarle se la alejo-No seas atrevido Asakura…-Exclamo con ojos furiosos.

-T.T Intentaba ayudar… o.o espera…-Dijo Asakura observando a Ana-… Yo solo quería tocar, era todo, ¿Por qué me dijiste atrevido?-Pregunto

-Por que no me pediste permiso-Contesto la chica

-Ah es cierto-Exclamo Yoh

-¬.¬ Se te esta secando el cerebro, y no pienso volver a darte clases desde cero ¿Entendiste?-Pregunto- Así que ve remojando la tierra en donde esta sembrado tu cerebro…

Yoh toco su cabeza sorprendido.

-o.o ¿A poco es una planta?-Exclamo inocentemente el joven.

Ana solo atino a reírse un poco por la pregunta. Pero llego un momento en que volvió a quejarse del dolor.

-No te muevas mucho-Pidió Asakura esta vez logrando tocar las costillas de la joven.

Justo cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de esa acción se miraron a los ojos. Yoh alejo rápidamente su mano.

-¡Discúlpame!-Pidió-Fue solo una reacción…

Ana lo siguió viendo.

-…Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo ¿Quieres?-Pidió la rubia.

-o.o Te juro que te pediré permiso la próxima vez, Perdón-Pidió nuevamente.

-Olvídalo-Exclamo la joven-Tengo hambre, ¿Eso es para mi?-Pregunto Ana apuntando el plato que estaba en el buró.

-n.n Si…-Yoh lo tomo y se lo dio a la rubia-… come, mientras yo como mi - gran naranja.

- ô.o ¿No piensas comer algo más?-Pregunto la chica

-n.n No tengo hambre, con la naranja me será suficiente-Contesto el castaño.

-De acuerdo-Dijo ella comenzando probar sus alimentos.

- - - - - - - - -

En las penumbras de una habitación, una joven pelirrosada utilizaba su tabla adivinatoria mientras era vigilada por una anciana. Aun lado de la mujer mayor se hallaba otra joven, su cabello oscuro no se notaba a tan poca luz, si acaso unas velas para alumbrar lo suficiente.

-¿Qué sucede Tamao?-Pregunto la mujer

-… Aun no lo puedo descifrar… esta su nieto pero…-La joven adivinadora formaba palabras con su tabla quien a su vez se movía libremente.

-Algo esta por suceder-Explico la otra joven.

-Muy probable, sin embargo, esa jovencita llamada Ana nos hará ver cosas que tal vez nunca pensamos poder creer…

-… La primera letra es "O"-Exclamo la joven pelirrosada interrumpiendo la conversación.

La pelinegra sonrió astutamente.

-Hay muchas palabras que empiezan con "O"… como por ejemplo… "**Orenji**" "**o****tōsan**" "**ōkii**"** "oboete iru" "omou"** "**odoru"**… o también podríamos estar hablado de un…-Exclamo la chica (Explicaciones de palabras al final)

-Calla…-Pidió la anciana

-Pero sensei Kino… no he dicho nada malo-Exclamo extrañada al chica.

-Claro que no pero… no quiero pensar en la posibilidad que tienes en mente…

-Entiendo…-Respondió la pelinegra con respeto.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron calladas. Momentos después la pelirrosada comenzó a murmurar una serie de cosas.

-Esto se esta poniendo feo-Murmuro la pelinegra inconforme.

-Ke…-La anciana fue interrumpida antes de mencionar el nombre de la joven para reprenderla.

-¡Sensei!-Tamao se giro hacia las presentes- Se trata de un Oni…

- - - - - - - - -

… Cuando hubo terminado de comer…

-o.o Oyes Anita, ¿Y que tenías pensando con pararte?-Pregunto el castaño.

-Alcanzar ese libro-Contesto apuntando el escritorio, que estaba aun lado del buró.

-Me hubieras llamado, y te lo hubiera alcanzado con mucho gusto n.n-Explico el chico sonriente.

-¬.¬ No soy una invalida, por eso intente alcanzarlo-Exclamo la chica un tanto ofendida.

-n.n Pero por ahora podría decirse que lo estas-Contesto Yoh

-Pues no me importa-Concluyo ella.

Yoh se levanto y tomo el libro que quería la rubia.

-ñ.ñ ¿No crees que esta demasiado grande?-Pregunto Yoh observando el libro el cual estaba demasiado grueso, mientras se lo entregaba a ella.

-No, este tipo de lectura me gusta-Contesto observando el libro

-Y te gusta mucho, mucho, mucho, ¿Mucho?-Pregunto el castaño.

-Si-Respondió abriendo el libro-Me gusta mucho leer

-n.n Ahora veo por que eres tan inteligente-Exclamo el chico- o.o Ahora que mencionamos lo de los libros, conozco a alguien que podría conseguirte tomos de los que tu quieras… es un amigo mío que me llamo ayer por la noche, hace tres años que no lo veo… T.T lo extraño…

-¬.¬ ¿No serás gey?-Pregunto Ana algo desconfiada.

-o.o ¡No! A mi me gustan las mujeres n.n-Exclamo sonriente-Es solo que el fue mi primer amigo n.n

-o.o Ah Ahora veo, ¿Y como se llama?-Pregunto-Si se puede saber ¿Verdad?

-Sip, el se llama Manta Oyamada n.n, es algo chiquitín pero es muy bueno, y lo estimo mucho…

-¿Chiquitín? ô.o-Repitió Ana

-Bajo de estatura-Explico Yoh

-¬.¬ Se lo que significa eso-Exclamo algo seria-Pero yo me refería que tan bajo de estatura… tonto…

-ñ.ñ A lo siento, pues a de medir poco menos de un metro-Explico

-o.o ¿Tanto así?-Exclamo Ana algo sorprendida.

-n.n Si, y le gusta mucho estudiar, al igual que a ti n.n-Afirmo el chico.

-A mi no me gusta estudiar, lo hago por que tengo que hacerlo-Dijo la rubia.

-Lo se, n.n pero aun así-Contesto el castaño.

-u.u De acuerdo…

-n.n Quiero presentártelo, Manta te agradara n.n

-Si, tal vez…-La rubia comenzó a sentir de repente que algo andaba mal. Sentía como si su cuerpo se quisiera mover por si solo, pero era tan leve que podía controlarlo.

-o.o ¿Como que tal vez?... De verdad te agradara…

-No si, se que me agradara…-Dijo algo apagada.

-o.o ¿Te sucede algo?...

-No es solo que…

-¿Aun te duele? Por que si es así puedo llamar a Pilika para que te ponga la pomada… y si quieres te traigo más comida, además puedo jugar a algo contigo…

-… No en verdad estoy bien-Le corto Ana-Solo… estoy cansada…-Excuso esta vez notando como si alguien más estuviera en la habitación… una presencia…

-n.n Entonces duerme, ¿Te importa si me quedo aquí?-Pregunto Yoh

-Lo sientes ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Ana

-Si te refieres a que por que no andan rondado por aquí, si-Exclamo el chico

-Alguien esta aquí, ¿Verdad?-Pregunto la rubia nuevamente.

-ô.o Pues se siente, pero no se que es en verdad-Respondió el castaño-Es algo fuerte su presencia n.n

-ô.ó ¿Y tu estas tan tranquilo?-Pregunto enfadada

-Pues claro n.n, después de todo estamos en un lugar seguro-Exclamo el castaño

-¬.¬ Asakura… estoy comenzando a aborrecerte ¿Sabias?-Pregunto la rubia

-T.T ¿Pero por que?-Pregunto el chico dolido

-Por el simple hecho de ser tan simple… ¿Qué tal si es algo grave?... Apuesto que si me muero ni tu lo notarias-Exclamo la chica observando hacia la ventana para no ver a los ojos al chico.

-O.ó Anita no vuelvas a decir eso-Pidió un tanto serio Yoh al haber escuchado aquello… a simple vista se notaba el desagrado a tal frase.

-ô.o-Rostro de Ana

La rubia se le quedo viendo… _Se enfado_… se enfado por lo que dijo. Lo observo fijamente y frunció el ceño.

-¿Y que si lo digo?-Pregunto en un tono levemente retante-… ¿Piensas golpearme si lo vuelvo a hacer?-Pregunto nuevamente.

- ô.o ¿Golpearte?-Pregunto Yoh-… Nunca me atrevería a golpearte, jamás, en mi vida te golpearía… a ninguna mujer…

Ana se reprendió a si misma, estaba tan ida con lo que pensaba que ni se percato de lo que pregunto.

-¿o.o Por qué mencionaste eso?... ¿ô.o Algún hombre te a pegado? ¿o.ó Fue un hombre quien te hizo esto?… … …-Asakura esperaba una respuesta.

La joven se quedo callada observando sus manos. No sabía como salir de ese aprieto.

-¡Contéstame!-Pidió Yoh casi en un grito mientras le apretaba levemente la mano a Ana en una suplica.

En ese instante las cortinas de la habitación se bajan por completo oscureciendo la recamara, también se escucha como las ventanas también se cierran con fuerza. El castaño y la rubia observaban a todos lados.

Después de unos breves segundos, Yoh siente como la rubia le aprieta más fuerte la mano. La observa con rapidez… se quedo paralizado, la chica se notaba más pálida, mientras su rostro impresionado denotaba que algo en ella no andaba bien.

-¿Anita?-Exclamo algo preocupado

-A-A-Ayúdame-Pidió-Ayúdame

La chica comenzaba a moverse levemente en la cama, se ladeaba levemente para atrás y adelante. Por su parte el castaño noto evidentemente como se ponía fría su mano.

-¡Anita!-Le grito

-Ayúdame-Pedía mientras su mirada se notaba perdida.

En ese instante la chica comenzó a moverse fuertemente en la cama como si estuviese recibiendo cargas eléctricas.

… ¡¡¡¡PAZ!... La puerta de la habitación se abre fuertemente y de ella aparecen tres jóvenes quienes rápidamente van a su auxilio.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-Exclamo Pilika

En ese instante sienten como tiembla levemente y luego calma, para después repetirse nuevamente. Ren frunció el ceño observando la ventana cerrada.

-Es un "**Oni**"-Explico el chino observando a Ana-Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes…

-Mejor hay que derrotarlo-Opino Horo-Horo haciendo su posesión de almas.

-Contra los demonios no se puede hacer nada-Explico nuevamente Ren.

Yoh tomo a Ana en brazos.

-¡Vamonos ahora!-Exclamo comenzando a salir con los demás.

-¿Y a donde iremos?-Pregunto Pilika algo preocupada.

-A mi casa, podremos controlarlo todo ahí-Explico Yoh saliendo de la casa.

Ya estando fuera de la casa se quedaron todos en seco. Un demonio una tanto más grande que ellos se acercaba en su dirección. (Si han leído y visto los dibujos del Manga número 19 de Shaman King se harán de una idea)

-Por Dios-Murmuro Pilika

-¡Corran!-Grito Horo-Horo

-Queda demasiado lejos…-Exclamo Ren

-… Con un gran esfuerzo podremos llegar-Finalizo Yoh corriendo por las calles.

Todos siguieron al castaño ya que iba hasta en frente, por su parte el **Oni** iba atrás persiguiéndolos mientras que a su paso destruía lo que podía. A mitad del camino, los chicos iban bajando la velocidad.

-¡Nos esta alcanzando!-Exclamo Ren mirando hacia atrás.

-¡Corran más rápido!-Pidió Yoh quien ya iba un tanto más lento que los demás, tratando de dar el ejemplo… y díganme quien no teniendo a una persona en brazos.

-¡Ahhhh!-Se escucho un grito por parte de la peli-azulada.

Todos pararon en seco su objetivo observando de lleno hacia atrás. Pilika había caído al suelo pesadamente, mientras que el demonio a unos cuantos metros estaba a punto de atacarla. Ya casi al borde de estar sobre de ella, algo detiene al Oni que lo hace retroceder, un humo negro comienza a salir de la nada frente a la chica, quien a penas comenzaba a levantarse… momentos después el humo empieza a desaparecer…

…Una chica de cabellera negra se puede divisar justo frente a la peli-azulada, portaba una gabardina negra que le cubría los pies. A simple vista retaba al demonio quien se hacia para atrás en un intento de defenderse.

-Mi sensei me envió por ustedes, los espera en la mansión…-Explico la chica quien parecía posesionada de un espíritu-… No pierdan tiempo...-Pidió atacando al demonio quien a su vez se defendía.

-Pero… ¿y tu?-Pregunto Pilika siendo ayudada por Ren.

-Yo estaré bien… ustedes solo corran-Pidió nuevamente mientras a su vez sonreía.

-Pero…-Iba a intervenir Ren.

-Yo me quedare con ella-Exclamo Horo-Horo muy seguro de si mismo.

-Hermano…

Todos se observaron mutuamente.

-Vamonos de aquí, tenemos que ayudar a Ana-Exclamo Ren mientras indicaba a la peli-azulada en dirección al castaño quien a su vez comenzó su recorrido de nueva cuenta.

Los tres chicos fueron desapareciendo por la lejanía. Mientras que los dos jóvenes que se había detenido observaban al demonio.

_-"Genial… ahora tengo que luchar con esta cosa… es asquerosa"-_Pensaba la pelinegra mientras hacia ciertos gestos con su rostro.

Horo-Horo se le quedo viendo al Oni.

-"_Si que es grande_"-Pensó el joven

-¿Y que esperabas?-Pregunto reprocharte la chica pelinegra.

-¿Perdón? No he dicho nada-Exclamo un confundido Ainu mientras observaba a la chica.

-No es necesario hablar para saber lo que se siente...-Respondió la joven mientras sacaba una espada de su espalda-… o lo que se piensa…-Dio un salto hacia el Oni para atacarlo mientras Horo-Horo se quedaba en un momento de shock en un intento por comprender tan siquiera un poco…

-Wow-Fue lo único que pudo salir de los labios del peli-celeste mientras aun estaba sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué te sucede!-Grito la chica desde lejos-¡… Cuidado!

… Horo-Horo solo alcanzo a observar a un demonio demasiado cerca de el…

. . . C O N T I N U A R A. . .

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hi:

Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo non. O.o la verdad es que me a tomado mucho tiempo jejejeje pero listo para ustedes nOn, o.o en este capitulo incluí palabras japonesas como se habrán dado cuenta ñ.ñ y para ello les tengo su significado n.n:

**Oni: Significa Demonio**

**Orenji: Naranja**

**Otōsan: Papá**

**Ōkii: Grande**

**Oboete iru: Recordar**

**Omou: Creer**

**Odoru: Bailar**

Bueno pues espero que les haya agradado y please! nOn Dejen reviews XD.

_**¡¡¡¡¡Hasta luego Otakumanikos y sigan creyendo en la ley del ANIME!**_

P.D: Coman frutas y verduras


	7. Chapter 7 Te odio

**Capitulo 7:**

"… **Te odio"**

_-¡¿Qué te sucede?!-Grito la chica desde lejos-¡… Cuidado!_

… _Horo-Horo solo alcanzo a observar a un demonio demasiado cerca de el…_

… PPPPPOOOOOMMMMMM…

Solo se vio una nube de humo justo cuando el ataque del Oni fue interceptado hacia su victima. La chica de cabello negro parecía estar un tanto en shock.

-Tonto-Murmuro por lo bajo para después comenzar a mover su espada con algo de libertad.

Se dirigió al Oni el cual seguía en transe ante su ataque. Cuando estaba ya algo cerca de atacarlo su espada se marco de color rojo mostrando el poder espiritual que utilizaría para atacarlo.

¡SSSCCCRRRAAASSHHHH!

Otra nube de humo se formo y para suerte de la chica esta había salido de la nube al haber sentido su espada atravesar al demonio impidiendo que su traje negro llegara a tornarse blanquizco. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras guardaba en su espalda la espada. Al menos no había gente en aquella avenida. Y de pronto, como un as de luz algo atrás de ella hizo que sintiera un escalofrió muy fuerte para después escuchar un gran rugido a sus espaldas.

Aun el humo estaba levantado, pero se podían ver algunas fracciones del demonio que estaba justo de tras de la chica. Aun herido y dispuesto a dar su último ataque levanto su brazo con tanta rapidez que la caída fue de igual manera. Ella no supo que hacer, todo fue tan rápido…

¡¡PPPUUUUMMM!!

Había Cerrado sus ojos con tanta fuerza encogiéndose un poco para dar por concluso su nuevo dolor… pero aun en esa posición sintió que alguien la levantaba. Comenzó a abrirlos al sentir un calido cuerpo que le rodeaba.

-Te confiaste-Exclamo Horo-Horo quien le había salvado de aquel ataque.

Este se encontraba un poco sucio y traía algunos raspones. A la chica pareció avergonzarle eso y se alejo de él rápidamente.

-Lo se y te agradezco lo que haz hecho-Contesto la chica con un firmeza increíble.

Horo-Horo pareció fruncir el ceño al ver que aun parecían no acabar con su tarea. Hizo su posesión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para después ir en dirección a la chica con la intención de atacar. Esta por su parte se quedo quieta sin inmutarse por lo que haría el chico.

Saco su espada con un rápido movimiento y le dio la espalda al peli-celeste justo cuando este estaba a unos metros de ella. Cuando sintió que su nuevo compañero estaba a su altura, los dos se dirigieron a acabar con el Oni… o lo que quedaba al menos de él.

… Cerca de la pensión…

Los tres chicos seguían corriendo por las calles.

-¡Falta poco!-Aviso Yoh quien iba en la delantera mientras cargaba a la rubia.

Los que venían atrás de él asintieron dando un poco de más velocidad a su paso para terminar el recorrido.

Pocos minutos después ya estaban en la entrada de la puerta de la pensión Asakura. Se notaban agitados por la carrera pero aun tenían un poco de aliento. Yoh abrió la puerta principal con una patada encontradote con su abuela y una jovencita.

-¡Abuela…!-Exclamo Yoh intentando explicar lo que sucedía.

-Se lo que esta pasando Yoh… llevadla a la habitación que te indique Tamao, mientras la revisa-Ordeno la anciana.

Yoh asintió retirándose con Tamao.

-Entren-Exclamo la mujer-Deben descansar después de el gran recorrido que han dado…

Los chicos la siguieron mientras entraban a la casa.

Por su parte Asakura ya había dejado a Ana en una de las habitaciones. Se encontraba observándola unos cuantos metros, alejado de ella. Tamao hacia su deber. Después de unos minutos esta se levanto y se dirigió hacia él.

-Joven Yoh, necesito que salga-Pidió La pelirrosada.

-¡Pero…!-Yoh estaba a punto de negarse a separarse mucho más de aquella chica.

-Haz lo que te dice-Le interrumpido una voz más dura.

Yoh se giro observando a su abuela.

-¡Abuela, ella me…!

-¡Haz lo que te digo, Yoh!-Le grito la mujer haciendo razonar a su nieto.

-Lo siento, abuela-Exclamo Yoh bajando la mirada.

-Ve con tus amigos, te están esperando en la sala de estar-Ordeno la mujer.

El chico asintió y se retiro dificultosamente sin antes dar un último vistazo a la habitación. Al dejar a solas a las dos mujeres estas se miraron, la más joven con amabilidad y la más anciana con dureza.

-Se encuentra bien… solo quería cambiarla de ropa-Explico Tamao.

-Ha perdido mucha fuerza-Exclamo la mujer entendiendo lo que le quería decir su aprendiz-Pero esa fuerza que perdió la repondrá muy pronto si sigue así…

Se quedaron en un silencio.

-Cambiadla de ropa y luego ya sabes que hacer-Le dijo la mujer esperando su respuesta.

-Si-Dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia mientras entraba de nueva cuenta a la habitación.

… En la sala de estar…

Tres integrantes en esta se encontraban sentados.

-Mi hermano-Susurro Pilika muy preocupada.

Todos aun seguían en silencio.

-¿Ya pueden dejar de estar callados?-Pregunto en un bufido Ren-¡Es la primera vez que me molesta este silencio…!

El chico se levanto de su asiento y fue a la ventana.

-Ana esta bien…-Exclamo el peli-violáceo-… Y tu hermano Pilika es una plaga muy difícil de eliminar… no sabes lo molestoso que es.

-¡Ren!-Regaño Pilika.

-Es la verdad… al menos tu no lo soportas todos los días en clases-Exclamo el chico.

-Bien pues yo esperaba que estuvieras preocupado como el amigo que dices ser-Una voz le contesto.

Los tres miraron a la puerta observando a dos personas.

-¡Hermano!-Grito Pilika levantándose rápidamente mientras lo abrazaba.

-¡Auch! ¡¡¡Auch!!! Pilika no hagas eso-Pedía Horo-Horo quien se encontraba cansado y todo raspado-¡T.T me duele!

Yoh se levanto a recibir a su amigo y a la otra integrante.

-Que bueno que están bien-Exclamo Yoh observando a Horo-Horo y luego a la chica con algo de extrañeza-Siento que te conozco…-Decía Yoh pensativo.

La chica suspiro por el comportamiento tan tonto del chico.

-Era de suponerse que no me recordarías, Yoh-Exclamo la chica con algo de seriedad-Después de todo, 8 años son largos…

Yoh se quedo un tanto en shock mientras era observado por todos.

-ñ.ñ ¿K-K-Kelly?-Pregunto Yoh un tanto impresionado.

La chica asintió.

-¡Wow! ¡Debo admitir que no te esperaba!-Yoh se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo-¡Haz cambiado demasiado!

-Tú no-Contesto Kelly como si nada.

-T.T ¿Por que?-Pregunto Yoh.

-No querrás saber la respuesta-Kelly parecía algo sonriente ante aquella pregunta.

-¿La conoces?-Pregunto Pilika.

-Claro, es una amiga-Exclamo Yoh sonriente.

-n.n UUU Ya veo-Contesto la Ainu al ver el cambio de comportamiento tan rápido de Yoh mientras se colgaba mucho más del cuello de su hermano.

-¡¡Auch!! T.T Pilika por favor-Pidió Horo-Horo.

-No seas llorón, esa chica tiene los mismos raspones que tú y no esta diciendo nada-Exclamo Ren.

-¬.¬-Mirada de Horo hacia el chico.

A Ren pareció no importarle. Por su parte los demás comenzaron a reírse.

- - - - - - - - -

_Su inevitable miedo era marcado por lágrimas… ella era rodeada de fuego, simplemente una desolada ciudad marcada de un miserable olor metálico provocado por un liquido rojizo…sangre._

_Escucho unos fuertes pasos tras ella, en su lejanía la pesadez de estos mostraba el inquietante tamaño y la cantidad de demonios que la buscaban… corrió con todas sus fuerzas por calles que antes tranquilas no mostraban ningún cambio mortífero…_

_-¡¡Ayúdenme!!-Grito ante su desesperación. _

_Aquel pedido de auxilio solo atrajo risas… burlescas risas que la hicieron impacientar su llanto. Se detuvo bruscamente en frente a un departamento que al igual que las demás viviendas estaba quedado; ventanas rotas, paredes negras, la puerta abierta, dos cuerpos tirados en el suelo…_

_Aquella parada había sido inevitablemente de sorpresa, sus ojos abiertos. El cabello azulado de la joven estaba cubriendo su rostro; su cuerpo quemado y sangrado al igual que el del chico._

… _Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al igual que sus puños. Giro su rostro con rapidez al oír voces lejanas atrás… toco su pecho estrujando su ropa con mucha insistencia… _

_-"¿Los abandonaría?…"-Negó con la cabeza-Están muertos…-Murmuro corriendo de nuevo._

_Mientras corría observaba a muchas personas tiradas en sus jardines por el suelo. Habiendo corrido por un momento, se detuvo nuevamente. Otro departamento frente a ella, en las mismas condiciones que el primero, pero no encontró ningún rastro que mostrara a quien buscaba…_

… _Entro a la casa con una velocidad increíble; esquivaba todas las cosas que estaban tiradas y que aun tenían algo de fuego. Entro a la cocina y se detuvo por segunda vez con impresión._

_-Ren…-Sollozo casi sin aire._

_El cuerpo estaba tirado en suelo sentado, recargado en la pared justo frente a la estufa. Muchos vidrios se veían clavados en su cuerpo... fijo su mirada en la ventana; estaba completamente destrozada. Aun podía reconocer un fuerte olor a gas… seguramente el tanque de gas que estaba fuera de la ventana, había explotado por el inesperado fuego. Sin pensarlo dos veces salio corriendo de nueva cuenta._

_**-¿Que quieres que hagamos ahora… mamá?-**Las voces al unísono le preguntaron a ella seguido de una fuerte burla._

_-"¡Los odio!"-Pensó mientras seguía corriendo._

_**-Una madre no debería odiar a sus propios hijos…-Pausa-… Además tu lo deseabas… ¡Tu lo ordenaste!**_

_-¡¡MENTIRA!!-Grito deteniéndose frente a una gran pensión destruida._

_Un chico estaba parado sobre los escombros dándole la espalda. Él completamente herido miraba el horizonte con silencio y culpa. _

_-Yoh…-Se sintió aliviada al encontrarlo con vida._

_-¡Cállate!-Ordeno el joven con una voz ronca y fuerte._

_Se quedo atónita ante su actitud._

_-… P-P-Puedo explicarlo…-Fue interrumpida_

_-¡NO ME HABLES!-Grito con ira._

_Brinco por el grito._

_-Eres un mounstro-Escucho de parte de él_

_Se acerco a él a paso acelerado, justo a unos cuantos pasos..._

_-No te muevas… no te atrevas ni siquiera tocarme-El chico guardo silencio de inmediato._

_Por su parte Ana se detuvo._

_-¿Que te sucede? ¡¿Yoh ayúdame?!-Suplico llorando halándolo de su brazo._

_El chico se giro con rapidez alejándola. Su rostro estaba cubierto sombrío, dispuesto ahora a hablar…_

_-… Te odio…_

_**-------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPITULO SIETE------------------------------------**_

**AsumiTokugawa:** ñ.ñ No Asumi, la nueva chica no es Akira ñ.ñ… XD gracias querida prima n.n por leyer mi fic XD… hahaha ten cuidado con esa saliva XDDDD… etto, ñ.ñ sipo la cancion la tenemos desde que la conseguiste XD… Y sip!!! Que viva la ley del anime!!! XD

**Ireyamichii**: Gracias por apoyarme amiga n.n, bueno pues XD ya veremos si pronto Anna se lo dice no?... XD a ver que tal este capi XD (TT no me regañes por que haya tardado mucho TT es de que tu sabes… se me jue la inspireichon XD)

**Diabolo-18:** XD hahaha bueno pues gracias por leer el fic n.n… O.O y si va aparecer Hao pero después n.n… después n.n… Arigato!!!

**Cony-Asakura:** XD gracias, tienes razon mostrando su puño El padre de Anna es un malvado XD… Ahí me saludas a Hao XD

**Monik 15:** n.n Gracias… O.O espero que te haya gustado este capitulo XD n.n

n.n Gracias a todos n.n ya saben… SIGAN CREYENDO EL LA LEY DEL ANIME!!!


	8. Chapter 8 Enigmas

**Capitulo 8:**

… Enigmas…

- - - - - - - - -

**_Sus ojos negros abiertos ante el miedo e inundados por las lágrimas no cesaban. Tanta desesperación no podía ser comparada con ninguna, ni siquiera el fuerte dolor en su pecho y en su cabeza. _** _¿Era posible sobrevivir a tanto?_

- - - - - - - - -

Seis personas jóvenes caminaban por los pasillos, todos al parecer con el objetivo de llegar a un lugar en especial de aquella gran mansión.

-Lo más probable es que ya este despierta-Exclamo una chica pelirrosada con una calma y suavidad increíble.

Los demás guardaron silencio esperando escuchar más indicaciones o lo que fuese que fuera.

Tao observo a la chica pelinegra que tenia aun lado.

-Pareciera que algo no te agrada-Exclamo Tao completamente serio y mirando hacia en frente, sin dignarse a mirarle un poco a la aludida.

-Cállate-Casi ordeno la joven pelinegra con el mismo comportamiento que el chico.

Tao rió levemente con bastante elegancia, casi era posible tomarlo como una burla. La chica solo le miro severamente de reojo exigiendo silencio.

-Tamao-Exclamo una chica peli-azulada con tranquilidad.

-Dígame señorita…

-¿Hay algo que pueda cambiar con gravedad después de esto que paso?-Pregunto la chica.

Hubo un silencio más largo aun.

-… Solo puedo asegurarte de que no estarás conforme de los resultados que pasen después de esto… ninguno de ustedes…-Contesto la pelinegra.

Algunos le miraron y otros prefirieron seguir en lo suyo.

-Lo único que pido a los grandes espíritus es que todo esto pueda solucionarse rápido-Exclamo Tamao.

Todos se detuvieron frente a una puerta en especial. Tamao tomo la manejilla de la puerta dispuesta a girarla pero la pelinegra la detuvo.

-¿Sucede algo Kelly?-Pregunto la pelirrosada extrañada.

-Algo no esta bien…

_-¡CÁLLATE!-Se escucho desde el interior de la habitación. _

Instintivamente Kelly abrió la puerta.

- - - - - - - - -

Ahora de pie y casi sin fuerzas para sostenerse sentía un vació y un rencor tremendo dentro de si, y a su vez el llanto seguía cayendo, mojando su rostro.

Quería decir algo pero aquellas palabras no le dejaban ni respirar, se quería detener… deseaba con todas su fuerzas dejar de llorar, ella no era así.

-N-No soy un mounstro-Susurro por lo bajo con cierto miedo.

Su mirada estaba algo borrosa por las lágrimas, cerró sus ojos por breves segundos y al abrirlos observo sus manos manchadas de sangre, se le fue el aire por la sorpresa y el miedo a si misma.

-¿Q-Q-Qué me pasa?-Murmuro casi por necesidad.

Se escucharon pasos dentro de la habitación. Se giro hacia todos lados intentando averiguar quien era a pesar de ya saber la respuesta. Escucho risas.

**_-Escucha las burlas… escucha, escucha como te odian… ¡Hipócritas!-_**Más risas**_- No merecen vivir… ¡No merecen vivir!_**

Giraba su cuerpo con cierto cansancio y dolor en sus costillas, el miedo ya la tenia cubierta de pies a cabeza, podía escuchar millones de voces en lejanía, los pensamientos de todos aquellos que estaban cerca podía escucharlos, el dolor en su cabeza aumentaba casi con la intención de hacerla explotar.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto casi sin aire.

**_-¿Ahora no me reconoces mamá?... Dímelo, dime mamá… ¿Quién será el siguiente?_**

-Cállate-Pidió la rubia tapándose los oídos-No me interesa lo que digan…

_**-¡Son una basura! ¡La gente como ellos no vale la pena! ¡Malditos hipócritas! ¡Te usaron y te hirieron sin compasión! ¡Te ODIAN!...**_

-Cállate-Pidió más insistentemente.

_**-¡Mátalos o ellos te mataran!**_

-Cállate-Aquello ya parecía una orden.

Se escucho como la manija de la puerta se movía y luego se detenía precipitadamente.

**_-¡¿Lo vez?!... ¡Vienen a matarte por que TE ODIAN!... ¡DESTRUYELOS de una buena vez! ¡¿Quien será el siguiente?!... ¡¿Quien?!..._**

-¡CÁLLATE!-Grito en una orden directa la chica.

_**-¡MÁTALOS!...**_

La puerta se abrió con fuerza.

- - - - - - - - -

Todos solo pudieron divisar a la rubia parada en la mitad de la habitación.

-¡Déjenme!-Pidió casi en una suplica/advertencia mientras aun lloraba y temblaba de miedo.

Anna se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo mientras sollozaba la misma advertencia.

-¡Anna!-Exclamaron todos a excepción de Kelly y Tamao.

La pelinegra y la pelirrosada se quedaron quietas mientras que el resto caminaba apresurado hacia la chica rubia.

-¡Esperen!-Kelly intento detenerlos pero ya era demasiado tarde para detener a los cuatro.

Yoh, Ren, Pilika y Horo-Horo corrían a auxiliar a Anna quien aun suplicaba por lo bajo que la dejasen, ya cerca de ella observaba como intentaba alejarse.

-Déjenme-Suplicaba.

_-Anna tranquilízate… hay que recostarla… todo esta bien… necesita reposar…_

Los cuatro hablaban al mismo tiempo sin prestar atención a lo que pedía la chica, quien comenzaba a enfadarse.

-Por favor, Aléjense-Susurro la joven de nuevo.

Pilika se detuvo al escucharla, pero algo en ella no supo reaccionar a aquella suplica.

Yoh, Ren y Horo-Horo le cargaron por acuerdo para poder llevarla a la cama.

- - - - - - - - -

_Una mujer mayor corría por los mismos pasillos que antes fueron ocupados por cinco jóvenes, sin embargo no podía caminar más a prisa por su edad, lo único que le ayudaba era el bastón que mantenía bien sujeto a su mano._

- - - - - - - - -

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir como sus brazos eran cubiertos por varias manos, hizo un esfuerzo por quedarse abajo y pedir por última vez que la dejasen en paz pero no lograba que la escucharan.

Las lágrimas habían dejado de fluir, sin embargo el temor a ella misma le hizo recordar su sueño, algo dentro de si guardaba una furia que ni ella misma se hizo cargo de controlar… si no la escuchaban pronto provocaría algo que ni a ella misma le presenciar. Su paciencia se estaba agotando…

-¡Aléjense!-Suplico un poco más fuerte.

Había sido en vano, la desesperación se haría cargo de lo que sucediera ahora…

- - - - - - - - -

Kelly y Tamao se quedaron quitas como estatuas, observaban las suplicas de la rubia por alejarlos, pero acercarse seria hacerla perder mas el control, algo en ellas dos no las dejaba moverse, ni intervenir para ayudarla. Temían por lo que sucedería y lo peor era no poder ni siquiera hablar.

Pronto sintieron una presencia tras ellas, giraron por inercia a observar quien era observando a Kino Asakura bastante agitada, apunto de caer al suelo como lo hizo la rubia, ella no podía hacer muchos esfuerzos por su edad.

La anciana dio su último paso y suspiro sin notar que lo que haría, a la rubia le afectaría del mismo modo.

**-¡¿QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!-**Grito la mujer al borde de caer al suelo.

Todos se detuvieron al escuchar a Kino.

_**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJENME EN PAZ!!!!!!!!!!**_

- - - - - - - - -

**-¡¿QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!...**

Aquello había sido la gota que derramo el vaso; aquel grito había dejado libre la desesperación de Anna y en libertad el terror que le invadía.

_**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJENME EN PAZ!!!!!!!!!!**_

Una brisa intensa alejo con mucha fuerza a todos los presentes, azotándolos a todos sobre las paredes, a algunos de ellas sobre los muebles.

Anna había sido semi-parada por los chicos antes de que sucediese aquel incidente, ahora la rubia intentaba quedarse de pie pero aquella racha de descontrol le exhausto tanto que volvió a caer a suelo… esta vez sin conocimiento.

Ahora sin la previa presencia de Anna, todos comenzaban a levantarse adoloridos por aquel choque.

Yoh observo todo su alrededor. Sus amigos estaban ya medio de pie, Horo-Horo y Ren ayudando a Pilika, mientras que Kelly y Tamao-fuera de la habitación- ayudaban a Kino quien al parecer ya casi no podía ni con su alma, pero su firmeza y orgullo la levantaron de nuevo.

Con un poco de dolor de cabeza fue en dirección a la rubia, se hinco aun lado de ella y la levanto a medio cuerpo quitando de su frente aquellos mechones dorados que cubrían su rostro. Le miro por segundos ahora dispuesto a levantarla y llevarla de nuevo al futón.

-¡¿Están ustedes dementes o que?!-Pregunto Kino con voz exigente y enfadada, observo a sus aprendices quienes bajaron la cabeza al parecer pidiendo disculpas por aquel gran error-¡¿Por qué los dejaron pasar?!...

-Fue mi culpa abuela, yo…-Intervino Yoh.

-¡Ya no importa quien tuvo la culpa!-Exclamo casi en un duro suspiro-Estoy bastante vieja como para estar atrás de unos niños…-Kino se acerco a donde estaba la rubia.

El silencio cubrió todo el lugar.

-Tuvieron suerte de que intentara controlar su ira-Pauso con brevedad-Si no la escuchan y pierde totalmente el control cuando este su poder completamente libre podría hasta destrozar la mitad del planeta… la mitad del planeta no debe pagar por que sus intenciones tapen sus oídos.

-Explícame exactamente lo que le sucede a Anna, abuela-Pidió Yoh bastante dispuesto a lograrlo.

Kino observo a su nieto casi con rivalidad, pero al poco tiempo bajo su mirada y suspiro de cansancio.

-Tamao…-Exclamo Kino con firmeza.

La aludida dio un paso enfrente con la misma firmeza con que la que la llamo su Sensei.

-Prepara un poco de té y por favor lleva a los jóvenes a un lugar donde puedan tomarlo…-Kino fue interrumpida.

-Abuela no necesito un té caliente ahora…-Yoh fue interrumpido ahora por Kino pero esta aun se dirigía a Tamao.

-… En un momento iré a explicar todo-Observo a su nieto con bastante severidad por haberla interrumpido, sin embargo su silencio fue corto.

-Si-Tamao hizo una reverencia y se retiro con Pilika, Ren y Horo-Horo al haber recibido una orden.

Al retirarse.

-… Kelly-Llamo ahora a su otra aprendiz sin despegar la mirada de su nieto.

Kelly dio un paso hacia enfrente al igual que Tamao dispuesta a acatar las ordenes de su Sensei.

-Comienza por poner suficientes pergaminos contra oni's por toda la casa, y sobre esta habitación, no permitiré otro incidente como el de ahora ¿Entendido?-Pregunto la mujer ahora observando a su aprendiz.

Kelly hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a retirarse pero fue detenida.

-Cuando termines espero tu presencia junto a nosotros…-Ordeno.

-Si señora-Exclamo retirándose. (Se retira)

Kino observo severamente a su nieto.

-En cuanto a ti…-Exclamo con seriedad-… espero que intentes al menos protegerle aun más después de la explicación que les daré.

Yoh estaba dispuesto a abrir su boca para pedir disculpas, pero no le fue permitido.

-Solo retírate y ve junto a los demás-Ordeno la mujer.

Yoh entendió aquella indirecta.

-Si abuela-Hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

Kino se quedo junto a la rubia, le observaba con seriedad y cierto temor.

-Será mejor protegerte mas de lo debido… que descanses-Se despidió la mujer retirándose con lentitud.

Antes de salir toco la pared interior de la habitación y fue deslizando su mano como si solo quisiese acariciar aquel duro material, un pequeño brillo rojo cubrió las cuatro paredes, cerró la puerta de la habitación y camino nuevamente sobre los pasillos, esta vez con tranquilidad dispuesta a ir directamente hacia el punto de reunión.

- - - - - - - - -

Pilika, Ren, Yoh y Horo-Horo estaban ya sentados en silencio frente a una pequeña pero amplia mesa. Tamao se hizo presente con una charola de metal en la cual venían el número de tazas adecuadas de té, fue dejando a los respectivos dueños la bebida mientras a su vez entraba Kino Asakura con la misma lentitud y tranquilidad de antes sin dejar en el ambiente ese tono de severidad, haciendo que todos se quedasen más en silencio de lo normal.

Cuando Kino tomó su lugar en la mesa Tamao ya le ponía en frente su taza de té, Kino tomo con elegancia su taza y bebió de ella, siendo seguida por los demás. Dejó su taza sobre la mesa de nuevo y observo a cada uno de los presentes, a excepción de Tamao quien ya se había retirado.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Yoh, cuando estaban en el departamento de los Usui, justo antes de que el Oni comenzara a seguirlos?-Pregunto Kino hacia su nieto.

Pilika, Ren y Horo-Horo le miraron a Yoh casi pidiendo una explicación, ya que a ellos no se les ocurrió preguntar.

-Estábamos hablando de cosas… sin sentido-Explicó Yoh-Le pregunte a Anna algunas cosas y sin querer me levante y grite, las cortinas de las ventanas se cerraron y Anna se puso extraña, comenzó a pedirme ayuda como si alguien la estuviese siguiendo y empezó a temblar como si le dieran choques en el cuerpo…

-En ese momento entramos nosotros a la habitación-Intervino Ren.

Se guardo silencio nuevamente.

-Ella no lo sabe pero posee un poder muy grande que aun no se libera por completo-Kino pauso-Por desgracia no sabemos si es tan fuerte como para controlarlo.

-¿De que poder esta hablando exactamente?-Pregunto Pilika

-Es una médium-Contesto Kino con más precisión.

-Explíquenos exactamente a que se refiere con "Medium"-Pidió Horo-Horo

-De acuerdo-Kino se preparo para explicar-Las medium pueden ver cosas que los demás no, se dice que muchas de las medium son mujeres invidentes…

-¿Como tú abuela?-Yoh puso mucha atención en eso.

-Si, como yo…-Kino observo la cara de sorpresa de los presentes a excepción de su nieto-… En la antigüedad las mujeres con esta discapacidad no tenían mucho que hacer por eso ellas debían descubrir su habilidad espiritual en su interior-Pauso-Los poderes de Anna son completamente natos.

-Entonces es una verdadera medium-Exclamo Ren con sorpresa.

-Así es-Afirmo Kino-Por la falta de gente con estos conocimientos ella no esta informada de lo que pueda suceder al despertar sus poderes, Anna tiene grandes habilidades y sus poderes aunque sean natos han estado dormidos por largo tiempo, pero durante ese largo tiempo ha logrado averiguar una parte de ellos, los cuales le han atraído bastantes consecuencias… que soy muy normales.-Kino dejo de razonar ante eso-…Pero hasta ahora puedo mencionar que en este día, que ha sido muy poco tiempo averiguo uno mayor, aun mayor que el primero y eso solo lo pudo hacer sintiendo un gran odio por alguien.

-Por lo que se el primer inicio del "poder" de Anna fue ver fantasmas-Horo-Horo lo pensó antes de decirlo-¿Ver fantasmas le atrajo consecuencias a Anna?-Pregunto sin creerlo.

-… El rechazo-Exclamo Yoh casi para si mismo, sin embargo todos pudieron escucharle.

El castaño levanto la cabeza observando a sus amigos.

-Pero si pudo sobrevivir con eso muy presente durante su vida, ¿Quien pudo haber sido el responsable de que sintiera tanto odio?-Pilika se detuvo al razonar aquello.

-Alguien con quien convive todo el tiempo-Exclamo Ren por lo bajo. Al parecer él ya se había percatado del culpable.

-Y no somos nosotros-Exclamo Horo-Horo.

Solo fueron segundos para que todos se miraran completamente sorprendidos.

-El padre de Anna-Exclamo Pilika tapándose la boca sin creerlo.

-¡Ese maldito le golpeo!-Dijo Yoh bastante enfadado, había azotado su puño sobre la mesa.

-¡Siéntate Yoh!-Ordeno Kino exigentemente.

Yoh observo a su abuela sin aceptarlo, pero poco a poco se fue sentando.

Se guardo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

-Siempre me pregunte por que Anna hablaba de su padre como si lo odiara-Exclamo Yoh-Nunca me dejo entrar a su casa, siempre mencionaba que le iría mal si me presentaba junto con ella en la casa, era como si le tuviese bastante miedo.

-¿Pero por que la habrá golpeado? Debe haber una razón-Exclamo Pilika.

-Lo habrá desobedecido-Intervino Ren.

-¿Que tan severo puede ser un padre como para golpear de esa manera a su hija?-Pregunto Horo-Horo.

-Tendrán que averiguarlo-Exclamo Kino con frialdad.

-¿De que manera podemos evitar para que Anna pierda el control?-Pregunto Ren.

-Es algo que desconozco-Respondió Kino-Lo único que puedo recomendarles es que hagan lo que ella pida, si dice "Aléjense" se alejan rápidamente, si pide ayuda dénsela, ella esta conciente del cambio que hay en ella.

-¿Entonces usted tampoco puede acercarse a ella?-Pregunto Horo-Horo.

-No puedo acercarme a ella-Afirmo concretamente la mujer- La única manera de acercarme a ella seria quitándole parte de su poder cosa que no puedo hacer yo.

-¿Existe alguien que pueda hacerlo?-Pregunto Ren.

-Así es-Volvió a afirmar-Ya he mandado a alguien a traerla…-Exclamo Kino sosteniendo una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Quién es esa persona?-Pregunto Pilika intrigada.

-Esa persona se llama… Iron Maiden Jeanne…

FIN DEL CAPITULO OCHO

¡Hola a todos!

Siento mucho la LARGA tardanza ñ.ñ sinceramente no me sentía con muchas ganas de escribir, pero debo mencionar que leer todos sus reviews me animo mucho ha hacerlo, me dieron inspiración n.n

AkaneTokugawa.- n.n Hola Akane n.n XD gracias por pasarte a leerlo yo tambien te quiero mucho n.n xD aquí esta el siguiente capi para que sigas intrigada xD

Ire yamichii.- No sabes cuanto agradezco el que estés leyéndolo n.n gracias a ti estoy siguiendo este fic n.n a ver que te parece este capi xD cuidate.

Star.- Muchas gracias por leer el fin y que bueno que te haya gustado n.n de verdad muchas gracias n.n

Lini-san.-Así es XD Hanna es muy lindo n.n que bueno que te haya gustado n.n gracias por leer este fan fic n.n gracias.

Estrella.- n.n Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, te dejare con la intriga pero solo por un tiempo xD no por toda la vida n.n gracias por leerlo n.n

La lectora.- n.n Pues rápido no puedo n.n pero si la seguiré n.n aquí estuvo el capitulo 8 espero que te guste n.n gracias por leer el fan fic n.n gracias.

Miki-04.- Gracias por leerlo n.n y que bueno que te gusto xD a ver que te parece este nuevo capitulo, gracias por pasarte n.n

Eternal-Vampire.- Hola n.n SIP n.n a lo que me preguntaste xD, gracias por al menos pasarte a ver n.n muchas gracias aquí esta el siguiente capitulo "Kelly" n.n espero que te guste n.n

Kaori.-Hola n.n la respuesta es si n.n si aparecerá Hao xD que bien que te guste el fic pero dudo que alguien llegue a amarlo ñ.ñ XD aun me falta aprender mucho n.n pero gracias por el cumplido xD y gracias por leerlo n.n espero que te guste este capi, cuídate.

Itako Asakura 17.- Hola!! … n.n Una cosa que aclarare xD o.o por supuesto que no dejare el fic xD me tardare un poco pero si lo actualizare hay veces en que la inspiración se va n.n pero aun así puede regresarse n.n así como ahorita que lo actualice n.n hasta eso tenia menos de la mitad escrito pero no sabia hasta donde dejarlo n.n espero que te guste el siguiente capi y gracias por pasarte, cuídate mucho n.n


	9. Chapter 9 No lo permitire

**------------------------------------------**

**DEDICADO A:**

**Aquellos que leen este fic y me dan la inspiración para seguirlo, gracias a todos ustedes tengo la seguridad de que podré llegar a terminarlo, muchas gracias, son ustedes mi luz en un camino de oscuridad. **

**RECOMENDACIÓN: Solo es por si quieren n.n pero si leen este capitulo háganlo escuchando la canción de "So far away" con el grupo "Staind", para aquellos a los que les guste disfrutarlo con música n.n **

**Disfruten este siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, gracias por su apoyo.**

**------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 9:**

"… _**No lo permitiré"**_

Un joven de preparatoria abría la puerta de una gran pensión seguido de tres personas más. Su rostro mostraba aburrimiento, habían pasado ya casi cinco días después del incidente en la habitación, y para su completa desgracia había acatado las reglas que había impuesto su abuela.

Era tan solo la idea de pensar en dejar de ver a la rubia cada día, la extrañaba en la escuela a pesar de que la tuviera todo el día en su casa, a pesar de que en la misma tuviera que esperar muchas horas o incluso permiso para verla.

En esos cinco días solo la había visto alrededor de cuatro veces y en ellas solo se limitaban a minutos ya que ella ordenaba estar sola. ¿Qué podía hacer una persona con tanto tiempo libre? Antes era el único al que le sobraba bastante tiempo en el día y normalmente se la pasaba solo paseando por lugares llenos de gente, pero ahora que lo pensaba, hasta se sentía aburrido de solo pensar en las horas, segundos y minutos que se tornaban eternos solo para verla en algunos de esos minutos que en vez de tornarse igualmente eternos se volvían tan veloces como el agua en un rió.

Sin duda alguna la extrañaba, y lo admitía, de alguna manera en cualquier lugar deseaba tener su presencia tan siquiera aun lado, no importando su silencio… era solo tenerla presente.

Ya se encontraban en la sala de estar de la casa, y él solo podía pensar todo el día en eso, incluso pensaba que era injusto y un castigo por no haberla librado de aquellos golpes… de no haberla ayudado más.

No soporto la idea de pensar lo cobarde que había sido el padre de Anna al golpearla. Se sentía impotente aun cuando tenía las de ganar en una pelear con aquel sujeto que sin duda alguna apostaba que estaba tomando, pasándose la vida ahogado de borracho y sin importarle la vida de la rubia. Lo haría pagar muy caro por su osadía… MUY CARO.

El chico había azotado su puño contra la puerta de madera.

-¿Yoh?-Una chica peli-azulada estaba algo asustada por aquel comportamiento-¿Te encuentras… bien?

-Estoy bien-Yoh afirmo casi con un bufido.

El silencio invadió aquel lugar. Por alguna extraña razón todos prefirieron quedarse callados, pero al parecer a la única joven presente le molestaba demasiado.

-Emm… Chicos…-La joven intentaba al menos decir con buenas palabras lo que le había sido informado hace unas cuantas horas.

-¿Qué sucede, Pilika?-Pregunto Horo-Horo quien se encontraba cómodamente sentado en uno de los sofás, sin embargo su semblante se encontraba aburrido.

-H-Hable hoy con el profesor Fausto-Informó Pilika sin saber como decir lo que tenía en mente.

-¿Y que con eso?-Pregunto Ren con su típico tono.

Parecía que no le importara aquello, pero ciertamente algo le decía que aquello no le vendría bien a Yoh. El comportamiento de Pilika hacia Yoh demostraba que estaba preocupada por como reaccionaria, su mirada decía todo.

-D-De hecho el me llamo a mi y… me hablo del incidente de Anna y…-Fue interrumpida

-¿Le recetara algo más para que sus heridas sanen?-Pregunto Horo-Horo

-No… bueno, es que… me dijo que vendría por Anna esta tarde…-Volvió a ser interrumpida.

-No lo permitiré-Negó Yoh sin dejarla terminar.

-… Dijo que lo haría por que quiere estarla revisando todo lo posible y se la llevara desde hoy a su casa, yo solo…

-¡He dicho que no lo permitiré! ¡No se la llevara a ningún lado!-Yoh gritaba enojado por aquella noticia-¡Ella se quedara aquí…!...

Yoh estaba tan desesperado que descargo su ira tirando algunas cosas de vidrio de la mesa que se era rodeada por los sillones los cuales a su vez eran ocupados por sus amigos.

Pilika se quedo impresionada y a la vez asustada por aquella reacción. Ren y Horo-Horo se levantaron a detenerlo antes de que hiciera más desastre.

-¡Tranquilízate, Yoh!-Ren le tomaba de uno de los brazos pero Yoh pataleaba como un niño.

-¡Ella estará a mi lado! ¡No dejare que nadie! ¡NADIE se la lleve!...

Si antes creían que nunca verían al castaño enojado podría decirse que ese era un momento memorable.

De alguna manera Kelly ya estaba junto a Tamao en la puerta observando todo aquel espectáculo.

-¿Joven Yoh?-Tamao estaba extrañada por ese comportamiento.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!-Pregunto Kelly al notar que el barullo era grande.

Y sin creerlo Kino entro a la escena poniéndose frente a sus aprendices.

-¡¿Podrías explicarme que es todo esto, Yoh?!-Kino se mostraba sorprendidamente enojada por los daños a la casa y secretamente preocupada por su nieto.

Yoh se quedo quieto observando el suelo, levanto la mirada observando a Pilika realmente asustada. Se libró de agarre de Ren y Horo-Horo por petición propia y se giró dándole la espalda a la peli-azulada.

-Lo siento… no era mi intención llegar a tanto, m-me descontrole-Exclamo tallándose la cara como si de cansancio se tratara

-Y lo notamos amigo… tranquilízate, como el bien que hacen tus palabras "Todo estará bien"-Exclamo Horo-Horo.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Con permiso…-Yoh se retiro algo avergonzado por su comportamiento.

La mayoría se quedaron viendo el desastre, pero Horo-Horo fue con su hermana y se sentó junto a ella abrazándola.

-Lo siento…-Murmuro Pilika aun con un poco de susto por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-No fue tu culpa, Pilika-Horo-Horo intentaba tranquilizar a su hermana menor-… Solo esta preocupado.

-No fue mi intención… lo juro…

-Tranquila, todo está bien.

- - - - - - - - -

La tarde pasó con tranquilidad y para la mayoría con aburrimiento. Yoh salió a disculparse con Pilika por su comportamiento momentos después de que razonara su descontrol por la noticia que le había dado la joven, tambien se disculpo con sus amigos y con su abuela. Pilika y Horo-Horo tuvieron que retirarse a su casa al igual que Ren por que tenían algunas cosas que hacer, pero quedaron en que volverían a ir a la mansión para ver el estado de la rubia ya que tuvieron la leve esperanza de verla ya que está les había mandado llamar… sin embargo, Yoh aun estaba pensativo por que al único que no llamo fue a él.

Por ahora, Yoh se quedo sentado observando el atardecer mientras aun pensaba en lo mismo de en la tarde. Lo más probable era que Fausto llegara en unos momentos, el castaño tenía un reloj en su mano observando la hora, eran las 5:59 PM y no paraba de mirar la manecilla que marcaba los segundos. Justo en el momento en que esta toco el 12 de nuevo marcando ya las 6 en punto de la tarde se escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta principal de la casa.

-No lo permitiré-Murmuro Yoh levantándose rápidamente del suelo.

Corriendo hacia la puerta principal y antes de llegar se topo con Tamao dispuesta a recibir a la visita.

-Yo abriré, Tamao-Exclamo Yoh tranquilamente-Ve a descansar-El castaño le sonrió con la sonrisa más sincera que pudo darle.

-De acuerdo, joven Yoh… Gracias-Tamao se retiro del lugar y desapareció por los pasillos.

Antes de abrir Yoh suspiro con algo de cansancio y seguido abrió la puerta…

Sin duda alguna Fausto estaba afuera y le sonrió con bastante calidez lo que detuvo a Yoh a pensar en la idea de detenerlo.

-Buenas tardes, Yoh-Saludo Fausto sonriente.

-Buenas tardes profesor Fausto-Exclamo Yoh.

Fausto sonrió ante tanta cortesía.

-Llámame Fausto-Rió amablemente el hombre rubio-Es bastante largo llamarme tambien profesor.

Hubo una breve pausa.

-He venido a ver a Anna-Explico Fausto-Puedo pasar a…-Fue interrumpido.

-¡Ah si! ¡Lo siento! ¡Pase! ¡Pase, por favor!-Exclamo Yoh al notar que ni siquiera lo había invitado a pasar.

Aun seguía pensando en detenerlo, pero la actitud del rubio lo detenía.

Fausto camino hacia el interior de la casa.

-Entre, por favor-Pidió Yoh

-Gracias-Exclamo Fausto por la amabilidad y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia las escaleras que daban al interior de la casa.

Yoh le observo la espalda la cual se iba alejando.

-Emm…

-¿Sucede algo Yoh?-Pregunto el rubio girándose a ver que sucedía.

-En realidad… si-Contesto Yoh.

-¿Vine en mal momento? Por que si es así puedo…-Fausto fue interrumpido.

-¡No!...-Yoh sonrió con algo de nostalgia-… No es eso, me preguntaba si antes de verla, usted y yo podríamos hablar.

- - - - - - - - -

En una habitación bastante oscura, una joven dormía al parecer intranquila por su sueño que ahora en vez de ser tranquilo se tornaba pesadilla. Pronto y con bastante desesperación se levanto a medio cuerpo respirando con algo de fatigues y ante su miedo algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros quienes a su vez mostraban y suplicaban piedad.

-_¡¿Como es posible que aceptes que nos alejen?!... ¡Intentamos abrirte los ojos y tu nos rechazas…! ¡¿Es acaso que una hipócrita nos ha creado?!_

-Váyanse…-Anna se tapaba los odios.

_-¡Déjanos pasar! ¡Te refugias con los que podrían ser tus enemigos!_

-¡Vete!-Pidió Anna-¡Aléjate de mi!

Anna casi no podía gritar de tanto que había llorado aquellos cinco días, por alguna extraña razón su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse.

-_¡Suplicaras auxilio cuando te traicionen…! ¡Vendrás a nosotros y tendrás que darnos algo con que comer!_

-¡No soy quien para entregarles a las personas! ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! ¡Jamás!

-_¡Pronto vendremos por ti y no habrá alguien que te tienda la mano para ayudarte, más solo dos palabras te gritaran todos al verte!_

-Cállate-Pidió Anna

_-¡Adivina cuales serán!_

-Callante-Suplico Anna.

- - - - - - - - -

Fausto e Yoh ya tenían varios minutos caminando en silencio en el gran jardín de la casa.

-¿La señorita Pilika les dijo que vendría por Anna?-Pregunto Fausto.

Yoh cerró su puño al escuchar eso.

-Menciono algo-Contesto casi sin querer decirlo.

-Bueno-Fausto se detuvo y suspiro tranquilo-¿De que querías hablarme?

Yoh se quedo callado por unos minutos… no sabia como empezar.

-Sácalo, muchacho, no te voy a comer-Rió Fausto.

Yoh le miro y sonrió cansado.

-Pilika dijo quería llevarse a Anna para estarla… revisando-Exclamo Yoh.

-Así es-Fausto le sonrío.

El castaño se quedo callado un poco en seguir con la plática.

-¿De eso querías hablar?-Pregunto Fausto extrañado.

-Si-Contesto Yoh.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?-Pregunto Fausto aun sin comprender.

-Me temo que…no me queda otra opción que decirle que No lo permitiré-Contesto Yoh mirando a Fausto a los ojos.

Fausto se quedo callado por aquellas palabras, pudo notar esa dificultad al decírselo.

-Le diste tantas vueltas solo para decirme que no me lo permitirás-Exclamo Fausto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yoh se quedo callado.

-He estado cuidando a Anna desde que era pequeña como si fuese mi hija y ahora que tiene este grave problema deseo al menos tenerla a mi cuidado como siempre-Explico Fausto.

Yoh no supo que decir contra eso.

-¿Sigues aun firme en que no me lo permitirás?-Pregunto el rubio.

-Así es-Exclamo Yoh con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Fausto inspecciono las fracciones de Yoh, pero el castaño se quedo igual de mudo que el rubio.

-No desconfió de ti Yoh, eres un buen alumno pero para que la deje aquí debes darme una buena razón para dejarla-Exclamo Fausto.

Yoh se quedo callado y bajo su mirada aun pensando en su decisión.

-Solo dame una buena razón Yoh-Pidió Fausto.

Después de unos segundos Yoh levanto su cabeza y miro a los ojos a Fausto con bastante sinceridad.

-Por que la necesito-Explico Yoh-Por que a pesar de que usted sea como un padre para ella la necesito. No pretendo mantenerla encerrada, al contrario, deseo tanto como usted mirarla y saber que esta bien, tenerla a mi lado y estar conciente de que si alguien intenta hacerle daño estaré ahí para defenderla… que seré yo esa persona-Yoh hizo una pausa larga-Hoy, cuando Pilika nos dijo la noticia no reaccione como normalmente lo hago… los últimos cinco días he estado pensando en lo duro que es no poder verla como lo hacíamos antes, en la escuela, cuando salimos de ella, caminar hasta cierto punto e irnos por lugares diferentes… convivía con ella casi la mitad del día y ahora aunque este en mi casa no soporto la idea de no verla, pero cuando Pilika no los dijo me di cuenta que al menos estaba cerca de mi, el no verla se hizo transparente para mi, por que al menos se que esta bien y que esta conmigo…

Fausto se quedo callado aun mirando a los ojos a su joven alumno.

-Mi razón es por que la necesito, y espero que sea tan buena como para que le deje… a mi cuidado-Exclamo Yoh.

Fausto no quitaba la mirada de su alumno aun. Yoh por su parte se sentía algo nervioso al ver como el rubio le daba la espalda y caminaba lentamente en dirección a la casa.

-Supongo que no puedo alejar a Anna de alguien que la cuidara tan bien como yo…-Fausto pauso

El castaño sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias, yo la cuidare y si quiere venir a verla todo el tiempo que quiera estará perfecto, incluso en la escuela yo le informare de su estado y…-Yoh fue interrumpido después de hablar tan rápido por aquella racha de emoción.

-… Tienes una ventaja Yoh.

Yoh se extraño ante eso.

-¿De que… ventaja me esta hablando?-Pregunto Yoh extrañado aun más.

-Puedo darle el cariño y la atención más delicada o tal vez severa como si fuera mi propia hija, pero tú atención y cariño hacia ella son diferentes y aseguro que fuiste una de las primeras personas a parte de tus amigos que le brindo la confianza de convivir en un grupo… lo que te hace tan o más especial que yo-Explico Fausto.

Yoh se quedo sorprendido por aquellas palabras.

-Será mejor que entre a verla, ¿Me haces el favor de llevarme a su habitación?-Pregunto Fausto.

- - - - - - - - -

Yoh se dejo caer en el suelo donde hace varias horas miraba el atardecer. Ahora el cielo estaba de un color oscuro y ya algo tarde aun miraba las estrellas. Para su suerte ahora estaba más tranquilo, Fausto había pasado a ver a Anna sin muchos problemas, al parecer su visita hizo bien al ánimo de la rubia. Los chicos habían llamado diciendo que no podrían ir, pero que tenían una sorpresa para Anna.

Pero aun cuando había pensado en la idea de dejar de pensar en que verla no era tan importante como tenerla cerca a pesar de no verla, era demasiado difícil. Su anhelo era demasiado grande que hasta ya parecía un niño no menor de 6 años suplicando por ir a ver algún gran evento.

Si tan solo se atreviera a ir con ella y pedirle poder estar ahí, sin embargo las palabras de su abuela volvía a su cabeza. No debía entrar sin antes informar a la mayor que siempre le negaba el paso por que según la rubia lo impedía… ¿Por qué no querría verlo?

-Joven Yoh-La voz suave de Tamao se hizo presente en el ambiente.

Yoh giro a ver a la pelirrosada.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Yoh.

-Es el único que no ha cenado, ¿Desea que le sirva algo?-Pregunto Tamao.

-No… gracias Tamao-Contesto Yoh.

-De nada… con permiso-Exclamo Tamao dándose media vuelta para retirarse.

Yoh observo el cielo teniendo varias dudas aun.

-Emm Tamao-Yoh giro a ver a Tamao.

La pelirrosada se detuvo.

-Dígame, joven Yoh-Exclamo Tamao tranquilamente.

-¿Ya ceno Anna?-Pregunto el castaño.

-Justamente ire a dejar su cena a su habitación-Explico Tamao extrañada.

Yoh lo pensó un momento.

-Emm… era todo, gracias-Yoh se giro para observar el jardín.

Tamao aun sin comprender comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Yoh cerró sus ojos, abría sido una oportunidad perfecta para llevarle él mismo la cena, pero algo le decía que eso estaba mal y no quería que algo malo sucediera por su culpa. Sería mejor que se fuera a dormir de una buena vez, al menos dormido dejaría de pensar en lo que todo el día estuvo rondando por su cabeza.

Se levanto del suelo y camino sobre los pasillos oscuros intentado llegar a su habitación. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, observo la puerta de la habitación de Anna, ahora que lo pensaba le hubiera gustado conocer la vida de Anna sin todo este problema, en el que ella siempre hubiese estado en esa casa, tal vez apoyándose mutuamente, haberse conocido desde niños y jamás haberse separado por algún problema irregular, tal vez con su poder siendo enseñada por su abuela.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza al pensar tantas tonterías. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entro a ella con mucha lentitud, antes hubiera preferido mil veces estar en su habitación, pero ahora esas mil veces deseaba estar en la de Anna.

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza con fuerza. ¿Acaso era un delito querer ver a alguien o tenerla presente? ¿Por que todo tenía que ser así?

Se adentro a la calidez de su cama y cubrió su cuerpo con las sabanas, pero lo único que sintió fue frió, una incomodidad en su cuerpo tal que prefirió quedarse sentado. No podía dormir, varias veces intento al menos volver a acostarse pero no podía ni tenía las suficientes fuerzas por lograrlo. Se fastidio tanto que salio de su habitación.

Aquellos intentos abarcaron horas y horas de esfuerzo inútilmente en vano que hasta se enojo consigo mismo por perder tanto tiempo para solo llegar al mismo punto de antes: parado a la mitad del pasillo de las habitaciones y pensar en que hacer.

Suspiro de aburrimiento y de anhelo. Volvió a observar la puerta de la habitación de Anna, fue hacia ella con un poco de valor y se quedo parada frente a ella.

- - - - - - - - -

Anna se encontraba sentada en una esquina de la habitación abrazando sus piernas y aun llorando del terror a ella misma. Aun cuando había pasado tanto tiempo pretendía olvidar aquel sueño que le quito el sueño cada noche. Dormitaba por el día pero en la noche era un martirio intentar dormir.

Kino Asakura siempre entraba todos los días alrededor de dos horas para hablar con ella. Le explico varias cosas sobre demonios y shamanes, incluso se atrevió a mencionar que ella era una medium y que las cosas que ahora le sucedían eran a causa del despertar de sus poderes. Tambien le informo que una de sus aprendices había puesto varias protecciones contra demonios fuera y dentro de la casa, incluso en su habitación.

Había veces que dormía tranquila, pero otras veces los demonios podían entrar a sus sueños o al menos gritar y hacer que los escuchara. La asustaban y normalmente la hacían recordar cosas desagradables haciéndola sentir realmente extraña y mal, despertando en ella una ira mas fuerte que la que tuvo hace cinco días, sin embargo lograba contenerla.

Se levanto lentamente del suelo y fue en dirección a la ventana. Le abrió y dejo que la brisa envolviera su cuerpo. Solo con cerrar sus ojos podía sentir cada uno de los golpes que su padre le dio hace varios días.

Cerró su puño deseando matarlo, tocó su pecho esta vez recordando su sueño.

- - - - - - - - -

El castaño dirigía su mano a la perilla de la puerta de Anna, pero antes de tocarla la alejo.

-Esto no esta bien… no quiero causar problemas-Yoh se dio medio vuelta al haber susurrado aquellas palabras.

Dio a penas tres pasos y se detuvo instantáneamente. Quería verla al menos. Respiro profundo llenando sus pulmones de aire y de valor, volvió a la puerta y giro la perilla comenzando a abrir la puerta.

Poco a poco fue divisando solo el brillo tenue de la luna. Entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto la voz fría y ronca de la chica.

El castaño brinco del susto y giro con una sonrisa al escucharla.

-Pensé que estabas dormida-Contesto Yoh como respuesta.

La pudo ver parada frente a la ventana abierta al parecer tocando su pecho con una mano y mirando de reojo.

-¿Pregunte que si que haces aquí?-Pregunto Anna de nuevo aun con la voz fría de antes.

Yoh se quedo callado caminando aun más adentro de la habitación.

-Quería verte-Respondió el castaño.

Anna no supo que decir hasta que tuvo la idea de que se fuera.

-Ya lo hiciste ahora puedes…-Anna fue interrumpida.

-¿Puedo estar aquí un rato?-Pregunto Yoh antes de que terminara de pedir que se fuera.

La rubia cerró con fuerza el puño que se encontraba en su pecho al pensar que ella nunca pudo negarle nada, a pesar de que a veces no quisiera él siempre la hacia decir que si. Anna tardo tanto en contestar que el castaño pensó que eso significaba un no.

-Creo que será mejor…-Yoh esta vez fue el interrumpido.

-Haz lo que quieras-Respondió Anna antes de que terminara.

Yoh sonrió ante aquel vago si.

-Gracias…

La rubia nunca respondió ante aquellos agradecimientos, prefería quedarse callada antes de decir un "de nada" solo para él. Muchas veces pensó que las palabras no servían para ellos, solo las miradas hablaban y demostraban el agradecimiento y su respuesta.

Yoh camino hacia ella aun cuando está le daba la espalda, pero el silencio se alargo cada vez más casi gritando que la extrañaba.

-Te extrañe mucho, Anita-Exclamo Yoh pocos pasos tras ella.

Anna jamás supo responder a ese tipo de cosas.

-Quería verte el primer segundo en que estuviste encerrada en esta habitación pero obedecí las reglas…

-… Muy raro en ti obedecer reglas, pero parece que vuelves a ser el mismo desde ahora-Contesto Anna sin dejarlo terminar.

Por alguna extraña razón tenía miedo a lo que dijera, aunque sus palabras le fueron un alivio a su alma cuando dijo que la extrañaba. Su descortesía al interrumpirlo, su propia contestación había sido un "_Tambien te extrañe_" y sabia perfectamente que lo había entendido perfectamente.

-Es verdad-Yoh murmuro por lo bajo caminando más lentamente hacia ella.-No pude soportar la idea de esperar más tiempo para verte y más cuando rechazabas tú misma mis peticiones para entrar a hacerlo.

Anna no sabía como explicar esa causa. Quería mencionar lo del sueño pero temía por hacerlo.

-Te he tenido dentro de mi casa y rechazo la sola idea de no poder verte cuando estas más cerca y más tiempo-Explico Yoh.

-No me siento la misma, Yoh-Exclamo Anna con la misma frialdad-Tengo miedo… a mi misma.

-¿Por lo de tu poder?-Pregunto Yoh extrañado.

-No se como controlar ese temor y la ira, que muchas veces yo tengo la idea de…-Anna no quiso seguir-… corren peligro aun lado de mí.

-No te dejare sola…-Yoh ya estaba justo atrás de ella-… aunque tenga que morir.

-¡Cállate!-Anna no pudo gritar muy fuerte debido a su garganta.

Yoh guardo silencio.

-Me odiaras cuando veas de lo que soy capaz-Exclamo Anna por lo bajo.

-¿Odiarte?-Pregunto Yoh extrañado-Yo jamás te…

-No mientas, Yoh-Ordeno Anna alejándose de él, fue al lugar más oscuro de la habitación-Yo nunca había llorado tanto tiempo, jamás le había temido ha algo o a alguien, siempre tuve posibilidades de dejarlo o seguirlo, pero ahora todo eso que jamás hice o logre sentir están en mi y no tengo opciones…

-… ¿Acaso no deseas tus poderes?-Pregunto Yoh extrañado siguiéndola con la mirada.

-Lo deseo…-Contesto Anna muy decidida, pero bajo la cabeza al pensar en las consecuencias-… pero no de esta manera.

Se guardo silencio.

-No entiendes nada, Yoh-Exclamo Anna-Tú jamás podrás…

-… Te ayudare-Afirmo el castaño completamente decidido-Quiero ayudarte de todas las maneras que se puedan, no me importar ir al infierno y regresar… haré lo que sea para ayudarte.

-No puedes hacer nada-Exclamo Ana con nostalgia.

-Claro que puedo-Afirmo Yoh de nuevo.

El castaño comenzó a caminar hacia la chica mientras esta intentaba alejarse negando con su cabeza.

-P-Podría hacerte daño…-Exclamo Anna tapándose la boca.

Jamás…

-_J-Jamás me vi tan débil en mi vida…-_Anna no sabia como explicarlo-_… Yo no soy así y… siempre pensé que podría superar todos mis problemas sobre mis emociones, siempre me imagine sola, crear mí segunda vida con el mismo número de personas que en la pasada, pero jamás imagine algo tan calido como sentidme atendida por alguien… ni siquiera abrir la boca frente a un grupo de personas… quiero huir… pero ni niego a escapar de esto…_

Al castaño solo le faltaban algunos pasos más para llegar a la chica.

-¿Daño?... Tú nunca me harías daño-Exclamo Yoh.

-¿C-Como estas tan seguro?-Pregunto Anna intentado alejarse más pero la pared le detuvo el paso.

-Por que fui tu primer candidato me aceptaste por que soy tu primer amigo y no te dejare sola a pesar de todas las consecuencias que puedan existir…-Yoh pauso un momento mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Anna.

La chica no sabia que hacer ante aquella acción del castaño. Sintió un calido sentimiento en su corazón y unas tremendas ganas de llorar de alivio, pero no sabia como responder.

-… Por que sufriré lo que tú sufras, sentiré tu dolor cuando te sientas herida, por que te protegeré aunque mi última posibilidad sea mí…

-…Cállate—Pidió Anna entre un llanto sostenido.

-… vida-Yoh no hizo caso a la petición de la chica.

Anna le correspondió el abrazo lentamente ante aquella desobediencia, el prometía cuidarla.

-N-No permitas que esto cambie-Pidió Anna abrazándole muy fuerte.

-No lo permitiré…-Yoh sostenía a Anna de la misma manera.

… _No lo permitiré…_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO NUEVE**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Ire yamichii.- ¡**Que bien que te gusto!... n.n esto me alegra bastante n.n y pues ya vez ya hubo una escena más de las que esperaban xD. Gracias por leerlo amiga, cuídate.

**Galia V.-**Hola!! Muchas gracias por leer el fan fic, y si, por fin actualice ¿no? xD, se que tarde bastante n.n pero de algo me sirvió la tardanza. Esa suposición que tuviste al vez este un poco acertada ¿he? Pero hay que leer y ver que pasa al proceso de la historia. Muchas gracias por pasarte. Cuídate.

**Star.-** Gracias n.n Ya vez que volví xD y ya aquí en este capitulo esta lo tan esperado y que tanto estuvieron pidiendo o.o… . el Yoh&Anna que tanto querían n.n, espero que te guste este capitulo. Bye. Cuídate mucho.

**Joy.-** Que bien que te haya gustado la historia n.n Gracias por el review n.n espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo, cuídate n.n

**Lini-san.-** Lastima que Jeanne te caiga mal o.o… pero espero que aquí te caiga bien xD, no te preocupes por los personajes Hao y Hanna n.n aparecerán de nuevo a su debido tiempo solo puedo decirte eso n.n gracias por pasarte a leer la historia, cuídate, bye.

**Eternal-Vampire.-** Hahahaha pero a final de cuentas no la deje xD al parecer por tu comentario te gusto la historia xD y eso me agrada n.n gracias por pasarte y leer el fan fic, muchas gracias eternal-vampire. Cuídate. Hasta luego.


End file.
